Otra Noche de Confesiones
by La Comadreja
Summary: Segunda parte de "Noche de Confesiones" Ya saben multiparejas canon HxG, RxH, NxH,etc y mucha sexidiversion.
1. La Noche de Ron

**Nota**: Hola a todos. Les comento que este fic es la segunda parte de un fic llamado **"Noche de Confesiones"** publicado hace algunos meses. Esa es la causa por la que si leen sólo este fic algunas cosas pudieran parecer extrañas o no entiendan el sentido que tienen. Visítenlo si pueden, lo recomiendo.

* * *

**OTRA NOCHE DE CONFESIONES**

**La Noche de Ron.**

Pasados 6 meses apenas del matrimonio de Harry y Ginny, venía encadenada ya la boda de Ron y Hermione. Ellos habían decidido esperar un poco pero no habían podido hacerlo demasiado. Ambas parejas empezaron a planear sus bodas al parejo pero Ginny y Harry se adelantaron un poco.

Ahora Harry tenía ya seis meses de matrimonio y participaba de la organización de la despedida de soltero de Ron y tenía bastante ayuda. Desde una semana antes había llegado Charlie desde Rumania a poner desorden a sus planes. Y a eso se debe agregar que había demasiados organizadores y pocos invitados pues todos querían ser organizadores. Charlie había traído la idea de llevar unos días antes a Ron a una despedida de soltero muggle. Ir a algún bar con _table dance_, chicas nudistas, alcohol y un ambiente muy muggle. Charlie le encargó a Harry se hiciera cargo de eso.

Entonces Charlie, George y Sirius… –_sí, Sirius_– se encargarían de la despedida mágica a realizarse ese día. Pero a veces con el paso del tiempo hay algunos cambios. Buenas y malas noticias. Ron fue zapeado por toda la familia porque desafortunadamente no fue capaz de ver el calendario lunar al planear la fecha de su boda y ésta quedó en luna llena lo que le impedía a Remus y Tonks asistir tanto a la despedida como a la boda. Situación muy triste que ya no se pudo modificar.

Pero en cambio, el regreso de Sirius a la antigua casa Black fue de una alegría desbordada para _casi todos_. Les platico: sucede que la boda de Harry fue ampliamente documentada y cubierta por diferentes medios de comunicación mágica. Esto, alertó a nada menos que un pintor que muchos años atrás, cuando Siruis pertenecía a la primera Orden del Fénix, le hizo una pintura, un retrato mágico como el de su madre, en el que pudiera vivir si algo llegaba a pasarle. Nadie sabía de él. Ni siquiera el mismo pintor que lo hizo lo recordaba, pero en una ocasión que entró a su almacén Sirius lo llamó desesperadamente y le dijo a quién debía ser entregado, pero el hombre no sabía cómo dar con Harry. Cuando aquél pintor vio la noticia de la Boda en los periódicos, fue al evento y le dio a Harry un regalo de bodas inolvidable. Ahora Sirius tenía un lugar muy especial en el salón de la casa.

Cuando los preparativos para la despedida mágica comenzaron, Charlie pareció embonar perfectamente sus ideas con Siruis. Harry los oía cuchichear con George con un entusiasmo que le daba miedo. Ellos no querían hablar nada de esos preparativos con nadie más, y menos con Harry porque sabían que no podría ocultarle a Ron las sorpresas. Ron también estaba asustado, Charlie, George y Sirius juntos eran de temer sin duda.

Después de su juerga muggle 3 días antes, Ron creía que no podría ver cosas peores. Se habían divertido a lo grande. Harry se había informado sobre un estupendo lugar en Londres que había puesto una cantidad de diversión aquella noche, que los chicos temieron como nunca que sus chicas se enteraran, aunque al menos Hermione podía imaginar bastante de ello. Sirius lamentó mucho no haber podido ir, pero cuando le insinuó a Harry llevar el cuadro, éste puso una cara que le arrebató las esperanzas.

Una vez más, dos días antes de la boda se reunieron en la casa de Harry. Al salir de la tienda, George se encargaría de llevar a Ron. Harry había pedido permiso en la oficina de Aurores para salir temprano y se las había arreglado con Ginny para dividir la casa pues la despedida de Hermione también se haría ahí y querían evitar las interrupciones incómodas. Después de todo la casa era enorme. Obviamente los chicos ocuparían el salón donde el cuadro de Sirius estaba.

Y como para variar las chicas se habían apoderado de la cocina y no lo habían dejado entrar, ellos habían tenido que conformarse con unos apurados sandwichitos de atún que Ginny hizo de malos modos a petición de Harry, y los tradicionales cacahuates… además de varias botellas de _firewhiskey_. Eso no podía faltar.

Fue entonces que desde temprano llegaron Bill y Fleur. Después llegó Charlie, quien a pesar de haber estado bastante rato a solas con Bill y Harry no soltó prenda de nada con ellos. Incluso Bill le lanzaba miradas a Harry; él se había ofrecido también a organizar pero le dijeron que no querían abrumarlo ahora que Fleur estaba embarazada. La razón sonaba algo incomprensible.

Un rato después llegó Neville con Hanna y luego George con el celebrado justo cuando bajaban el cuadro de Sirius y buscaban la manera de acomodarlo en una silla.

–Adelante; pasen, pasen. –Invitó Sirius desde el cuadro al verlos llegar mientras Harry y Bill estaban de espaldas.

Los caballeros se empezaron a saludar recibiendo a Ron con abrazos y palmadas en la espalda. Justo en ese momento llegó Percy por la chimenea cargando una botella de firewhiskey en una mano y unas pizzas en la otra. Ron, por supuesto, se acercó a ayudarle con las pizzas cuando de pronto la chimenea se llenó de nuevo de una intensa bruma verde que tiró a Ron y a Percy con fuerza al piso con todo y comida. Cuando reaccionaron ambos tenían una rubia melena sobre la cara.

–Oh, oh… lo siento.

–¡Luna! ¿Estás bien? – ambos hermanos se acomidieron en poner a Luna en pie, parecía estar estrenando vestido.

–Sí, no se preocupen. – dijo poniéndose de pie y arreglando su cabello.

–La culpa es nuestra por estar obstruyendo la salida. ¿De verdad no te golpeaste? – dijo Percy bastante apenado.

–Estoy bien, espero no haberles echado a perder las pizzas.

–Nop, están enteras. – dijo Ron sacando una rebanada y dándole una mordida. –¿Quieres?

–Sí, esa grande de ahí… gracias. –dijo Luna recibiéndola con una sonrisa. Ron sonreía también.

–Las chicas están arriba, en la Sala de Estar del tercer piso. Te acompaño. – dijo Harry amablemente.

–Sé cómo llegar Harry, gracias. ¿Saben si falta alguien más?

–Ya no, te estaban esperando. – respondió Bill.

–Bueno, entonces me voy. Que se diviertan.

–Igualmente linda. – respondió Sirius desde el cuadro mientras la seguía con la mirada. –Linda chica…

Los caballeros siguieron con la mirada a la rubia hasta que se perdió con las escaleras. Inevitablemente algunos de ellos pensaban qué sucedería en la reunión de ellas. Sería muy interesante saber lo que ellas harían esa noche para divertirse.

–Bien, nosotros también estamos completos, ¿no? – dijo Charlie pareciendo ansioso por comenzar.

–Sí, estamos todos. ¿Ya podemos saber la causa de tanto misterio? – preguntó Bill un poco sentido de que no hubieran compartido con él los preparativos.

–Claro que lo sabrán, pero antes: un brindis. Brindemos por Ron y por Hermione y porque su matrimonio esté lleno de felicidad y placer. ¡Salud! ¡Hasta el fondo!

Mientras Charlie recitaba su brindis los que no tenían copa sirvieron presurosamente dentro de los vasos que estaban sobre la mesa, había exactamente un vaso para cada uno. Ron se miraba entre conmovido y sorprendido de ser el centro de tanta atención.

"_¡Salud!_"; respondieron todos y bebieron hasta el fondo.

Sirius los miró a todos beber su copa desde el cuadro, y luego intercambio miradas con Charlie y George, y se sonrió.

–Bien, ahora es el momento de decir la sorpresa… acaban de beber dentro de su copa 5 gotas de Veritaserum… solo para hacer más divertida la siguiente dinámica.

Ron se quedó congelado mirando el vaso en su mano con pánico. Percy se veía molesto, mientras que Harry y Neville compartieron el pánico junto con Ron. Si les habían dado veritaserum, seguro lo que seguía no iba a ser preguntarles las tablas de multiplicar.

–¡Pinche Charlie! Tenias que ser tú… - dijo Bill negando con la cabeza aunque no pudo contener también su sonrisa. Sin duda no le extrañaban para nada los jueguitos de Charlie.

–¡Fue idea de Sirius! - Se defendió el pelirrojo.

–Vamos, vamos. No le tengan miedo a la diversión. Los chicos y yo hemos preparado algo diferente. ¿A cuántas despedidas han ido e irán… donde seguirán haciendo lo mismo? Generalmente los juegos son los mismos y los recuerdos también. Rompamos con eso. Nuestra propia creatividad es medida. – habló Sirius.

–Así es, entonces ahora a causa del veritaserum, todo será hablado y así hasta nos ahorramos las hojas y los plumones jeje. – continuó George.

–Bien, acérquense porque me quedan muy lejos. Hagan un círculo a partir mío. – les llamó Sirius.

Los chicos lo obedecieron pero Neville no se pudo contener y dejó que su veritaserum empezara a hablar.

–Claro, pe-pero tú no bebiste, eso es disparejo.

–Cierto, pero yo estoy muerto y no me importa decir cualquier cosa. No tengo pudores ni mucha moral para ser honesto. Además tampoco entregaré recuerdo… así que realmente no necesito el veritaserum.

–¡Espero que ustedes dos también hayan bebido el veritaserum eh! – gritó desde su lugar Ron hacia sus hermanos.

–Yo los vigilé. No me he movido de esta sala ¿sabes? – respondió Sirius logrando sacar algunas sonrisas.

Ron pareció desear responder algo pero se detuvo, tenía en la cara una preocupada expresión y volteó un par de veces hacia las escaleras que conducían hacia la sala donde estaban las chicas. Harry y él compartieron una mirada consternada.

–Entonces comencemos. – dijo Charlie frotando sus manos. –Y será con un tema muy importante teniendo en cuenta que estas por casarte mi hermano, y quedar ampliamente limitado… compartamos '_Fantasías_'. Aquél sucio antojo que traigan en la cabeza y que los haga salivar sólo de pensarlo.

Los ojos de todos se movieron inquietos y varios de ellos parecían tratar de sellar sus labios pues de abrirlos no podría salir más que verdad. Los corazones latían agitados con emoción. Nadie habló.

–Tú. Empieza tú. –dijo secamente Ron mirando hacia Charlie.

–OK. Bueno, viviendo tanto tiempo en Rumania, la verdad es que se me ha creado un antojo bárbaro de estar con una mujer vampiro. Tengo años con ese deseo y no se me ha hecho hacerlo con una. Espero hacerlo pronto.

–Suena peligroso… -susurró Neville desde su lugar.

–No, excitante. – comentó Bill.

–Peligroso… - repitió Ron. Parecía poco atraído hacia ello.

–Ahora tú Ron, habla. – llamó Charlie. Ron se ruborizó y tragó saliva. Apretó sus labios y volteó hacia las escaleras de nuevo. –Tienes que hablar Ron, no se pueden señas ni otra cosa. ¡Vamos anímate!

–Bien, yo… _errr_… un… _errr_ – volvió a mirar hacia las escaleras – un trío… con Luna. – las últimas dos palabras las dijo bajando lo más posible el volumen de su voz.

–¿Hablas en serio?

–Harry, lo que se diga aquí son las verdades más puras de nuestra vida.

–¿Con Luna y Hermione; o con Luna y otra…? – preguntó Bill interesado.

–No, no, no. Con Hermione y Luna. –Ron parecía querer seguir hablando pero se atoraba como si quisiera contenerlo y volvía a voltear hacia las escaleras. –Creo que Luna puede ser una combinación muy buena con nosotros en la cama.

–Ron, eres un caliente de primera… _errr perdón_, fue el veritaserum. – dijo George soltando una risita.

–Pero es una excelente elección. Esa niña se ve hecha un bombón y además… con una mente muy abierta… - dijo Sirius con expresión depredadora.

–Pero Hermione jamás lo aceptaría. Eso ya lo sé. – dijo Ron desilusionado.

–Quién sabe, tal vez si…

–No, no lo aceptaría. – confirmó Harry mirando a Ron.

–Tú dices quién sigue Ron.

–Bien, ¿Neville?

–Espejos… - dijo Neville son una sonrisa tímida. –Me gustan los espejos. Uno en el techo, o en las paredes…

–Ah eso es fácil, llévala a un motel muggle. – le aconsejó George.

–¿A-a dónde? – preguntó el chico tan interesando que casi tomaba nota.

–A un motel muggle, nomás pregunta si tienen espejos en el techo. Muchos tienen.

–Oh, gracias jeje.

–Sigues George.

–Yo tengo una curiosidad muy grande desde chavito. Muero por ver cómo se masturba una mujer. Les juro que de imaginármelo me pongo a mil.

–¿Por qué no le dices a una de tus clientas? – preguntó Ron con ironía.

–Es que cuando ya estoy entrado con alguien quiero seguir. Tampoco puedo dejar de participar… ustedes saben. Entonces lo dejo para después y ya no lo pido.

–Bueno, ya se te concederá. Estoy seguro. – dijo Sirius desde su lugar con convicción.

–¿Tu Bill?

–A mi me atrae la idea de estar esposado o amarrado. De querer hacer y no poder. Me prende. Mucho.

–Suena extremo. – dijo Percy levantando la ceja.

–Suena a súper corrida jajaja – rió Charlie.

–A ver tú Percy.

–Yo comparto con Ron. Me encantaría estar con dos chicas a la vez.

–Pero no Luna y Hermione ¿verdad? Porque esas no creo que Ron las comparta contigo jajajajaja. – Dijo burlonamente George haciéndolos reír. Ron lo miró receloso.

–Jaja, No. Dos mujeres guapas, que sean muy… relajadas. Unas chicas _buena onda_…

–Esa es una fantasía muy popular, afortunadamente la cumplí antes de morir…

–¿En serio? – preguntaron Ron y Harry entusiasmados.

–Sí, y es tan bueno que no lo puedes creer.

–¿Quién falta? – preguntó George.

–¡Sirius! – dijo apresuradamente Harry. Su grito fue tan fuerte y su entusiasmo tan intenso que atrajo las mirada de todos.

–Creo que también faltas tú Harry. – sonrió peligrosamente Charlie.

Harry miró a todos los hermanos de su mujer y dudó sintiéndose sudar. Apretó los labios. Ahí estaba otra vez, pero esta vez ahora si estaban todos.

–¿Qué pasa Harry? ¿Te cortas? ¿Te molesta decirlo?

Harry parecía estar peleando con todas sus fuerzas con su propia lengua hasta que la soltó.

–¡Sí! ¡Me choca tener que hablar de sexo con ustedes!... No hay nada que ocultar, pero… son sus hermanos, ¡chingado! Sí me corto. Siento que… que me juzgan o que si digo algo que no les guste me harán algo.

–Harry, no seas idiota. A nosotros no nos afecta ¿verdad? – dijo Charlie ligeramente. Sus hermanos no respondieron rápidamente.

–Es que tu no la viste la vez pasada… - dijo Percy sofocadamente. –Aunque sí, comprendo que ella y Harry, bueno tienen su vida íntima y todo… pero fue raro verla.

–Muchachos, caray. Tienen que ser más maduros. Faltan muchas bodas y muchas despedidas de solteros a las que irán juntos. Entiendo lo que dicen pero tienen que aprender a ver a su hermana como una mujer. Y tú Harry, si ellos no te tuvieran confianza, no te apreciaran como cuñado como lo hacen. No seas tonto y habla. – Sirius puso a todos a pensar y los convenció. Harry hurgaba limpiándose las uñas de las manos con la cabeza gacha.

–Habla, ándale. – le invitó George.

–Pues yo… _u-unacubana_. – dijo rápidamente.

–¿Una qué? – preguntó Neville confundido.

–¿¡Quieres estar con una cubana teniendo a Ginny?! – Preguntó Ron preparándose para montar en cólera.

–_Nooo_, que le quiere hacer una cubana a Ginny, ¿no? – habló Bill tratando de aclararlo.

–Si, eso. – confirmó el pelinegro.

–¿Y eso es todo? – Preguntó Charlie extrañado – ¿Qué te lo impide?

Algunos de ellos se extrañaron de aquella fantasía dado que no era algo muy difícil de conceder, estaban casados y Ginny tenía con qué responder a ese antojo. Harry bajó la cabeza y empezó a moverla negando suavemente pero su expresión había pasado de apenada a triste.

– Harry, ¿tienes problemas con Ginny en la cama?

La mirada de Harry se quedó inmóvil pérdida en los zapatos de George frente a él.

–Harry habla, esto nos interesa. No es para juzgar, lo juro. ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Bill. Las miradas estaban absolutamente sobre Harry. Él dudo algunos segundos pero después habló, resignado a que no había manera de evadirlo.

–Un poco. Pensé que casándonos se solucionarían pero…

–¿Cuál es el problema?

–Es delicada. Todo comenzó porque… es estrecha como un puño. Hacerlo fue un lio al principio, después sólo al inicio. Pero es delicada, siempre se queja. Hay cosas que no le gusta hacer. Le da asco el semen, no hace mamadas de más de un minuto y… ¡lograr que se corra es una _pinche_ hazaña!.

–Ginny no es frígida. – Afirmó Ron mirando a Harry extrañado. –En tu recuerdo ella se veía muy… _dispuesta_.

–Así parece… Yo la adoro y hemos tenido muy buenos momentos también, pero no me atrevo a hacerle una cubana.

–Pero una cubana no le afecta en nada. Si que la folles le duele, una cubana igual y la agradece. – comentó Charlie.

–Harry perdóname, pero creo que le haces demasiado caso. Inténtalo sin miedo, lo peor que puede pasar es que te quite de ahí.

–¿Me lo dices tú que me pediste que lo que ella no quisiera no lo hiciera? – dijo Harry mirando hacia George.

–Si Harry, porque no le estás haciendo daño. No pierdes nada con intentarlo.

–Claro Harry. Hanna también es delicada a veces y no le molestó.

–¿Tú lo hiciste con Hanna?

–Si.

–¿Y qué tal? – preguntó el pelinegro curiosamente.

–Bien, pero no es nada del otro mundo. Creo que tienes un fetiche Harry jejeje.

–Claro, ¿que no ves que perdió a su mamá muy chiquito? – completó George sin discreción alguna.

–Jajajaja no, ¡ese gusto se trae en la sangre! Si lo sabré yo. ¡Eres igual a James! Jajaja – rió Sirius.

–De cualquier manera, habla con ella, Harry; o con un especialista… - continuó Bill preocupado con el tema.

–Lo intentaré. Ahora tú Sirius, tu fantasía.

–Bueno, mi fantasía ahora mismo dentro de este cuadro, no es otra más que sexo, sexo y sexo… hacerlo ya me es imposible, pero me encantará verlos. No puedo esperar por los regalos.

–¡Pues venga entonces! – dijo Ron animado.

–Si, porque todavía tenemos que subirles el pensadero a las chicas y…

–No te preocupes Harry, no será necesario. Ron no recibirá sus regalos antes de la boda, sino después. – Las palabras de Sirius dejaron en silencio absoluto a los presentes. –Precisamente por eso decía que ya muero por verlos, quisiera que fuera esta noche… - terminó después de un suspiro.

–¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? No entiendo… - dijo Ron.

–Resulta que tus regalos serán MUY regalos jajajaja – rió Charlie.

–¡Y lo serán para todos! – terminó George emocionado.

–La cuestión es muy sencilla: Tienen una semana para cumplir su fantasía. En 7 días exactamente nos reuniremos aquí con el recuerdo que debemos traer en la mano.

Las expresiones de todos oscilaban entre la emoción, el gusto, el susto, la confusión y otras emociones indescriptibles más.

–Yo no puedo hacer eso. ¡¿Quieren que Hermione me maté antes de cumplir la semana de casados!?

–Vale, tal vez la tuya no se pueda cumplir… al menos por ahora. Por eso te damos chance de que lo intentes con una o varias de las otras fantasías comentadas. Pero solo de las que se han dicho aquí.

Ron se quedó pensativo un momento y después cambió su fruncido de labios por una pícara sonrisa. –Hecho.

* * *

**N/A: I'm back again!! ****OK mucho qué decir. Como se podrán dar cuenta las cosas cambian y las ocurrencias de estos chicos no tienen límites, esperen… ¡cualquier cosa! xDD El próximo capi nos vamos directo con "La Noche de Hermione". **

**Después de un muy lamentable ****plagio**** del que fui víctima por parte de un lector que yo creía tenía aprecio por mis historias, me volveré media **_**bad witch**_**. Bueno, no tanto. Pero sí más precavida. u.u Por cierto, lo esoty publicando por anticipado en mi LJ, asi que si quieren ver lo capitulos por adelantado pueden ir allá y dejar su comentario.**


	2. La Noche de Hermione

**La Noche de Hermione.**

Aquella misma noche se reunieron las chicas en la misma Mansión, pero en su caso hubo un _minúsculo_ detalle que cambió las cosas al lado opuesto. Mientras con los chicos todo era diversión, cercanía y confianza, la tensión que había entre las damas hacía el ambiente pesado y casi irrespirable. _Y eso que aún no sabían cuánto compartirían esa noche_.

A partir de que Remus hiciera a Harry padrino del pequeño Teddy, la relación con Andrómeda se había acortado notablemente pues de alguna manera en las periódicas temporadas en que Remus y Dora se ausentaban, tanto Harry como Andrómeda se mantenían en comunicación al pendiente del pequeño. Ginny se llevaba muy bien con ella también y al no ir Dora a la despedida de Hermione, se sintió un poco comprometida de invitarla, después de todo Andrómeda sabía los mejores juegos para esos eventos. El de su despedida había sido un éxito. El problema fue que… _no llegó sola_…

Resulta que después de la muerte de Bellatrix, Narcissa y ella se habían vuelto más unidas. El dolor y lo vivido las llevaron a la reconciliación. Y estando Draco recién casado, había que integrar a la nueva miembro de la familia, que conviviera con chicas de su edad. Andrómeda presentó a Astoria al llegar como su nueva sobrina y las chicas no pudieron más que saludarla con la sonrisa congelada.

Hermione estaba molesta. ¿Cómo se le ocurría a Andrómeda aparecerse con Astoria Malfoy en su despedida de soltera? Aunque al menos a simple vista no parecía particularmente peligrosa, es decir, nada que no pudieran resolver cualquiera de ellas. Ni Hermione, ni Ginny, ni Fleur ni Luna, ni aún incluso Hanna o Parvati, eran tan inofensivas que no pudieran responder a cualquier actitud arrogante que viniera de esa mujer. Y además, estando casada con Draco, _aunque apenas tuviera 2 meses_, no podría decirse que le asustaría lo que sucedería ahí. Ya se imaginaba Hermione como podría ser Draco en la cama…

Hechas pues, las formales presentaciones las chicas se sentaron con toda propiedad en la sala sin decir una palabra y comportándose con el mayor recato y dignidad posible. Ellas podían ser tan aristocráticas o tan zorras como fuera necesario para cualquier situación. No iba a llegar cualquier Slytherin a ganarles en cualquiera de esas modalidades. Pero la chica se comportaba con mesura. Observando. Parecía incluso casi tímida, era precavida…

A saber qué le habría dicho Andrómeda o el mismo Draco de ellas.

En esta ocasión la decoración de la Sala de Estar tuvo que ser necesariamente más recatada dado que los chicos estarían en la casa, no hubo corsage pero Tonks se las ingenió para mandar con su madre al menos unos popotes con forma de pene para las bebidas; las cuales se sirvieron con su respectivo pene del que la chicas absorbían sin rastro de pudor alguno. Astoria parecía un poco desconfiada de poner su boca sobre el popote. Cuando finalmente lo hizo Luna le sostuvo la mirada y le sonrió.

–Oh, mi pobre Dora. Le habría encantado venir Hermione, me pidió que te mandara un abrazo fuerte.

–No se preocupe, lo sé. También yo la extraño. – respondió amablemente Hermione.

–Bien chicas, ¿quieren cenar primero o empezamos ya?

–Deberíamos ir comenzando ¿no? Para que cuando nos suban el pensadero ya estemos listas. – sugirió la anfitriona.

–Aah, olvidaba decirles… para la actividad que traigo tal vez no sea necesario el pensadero… - Andrómeda traía entre sus cosas una libreta de notas que sacó e inmediatamente comenzó a escribir algunas líneas.

–¿No usaremos pensadero? ¿Entonces qué pasará con los regalos de Hermione? – preguntó Hanna claramente confundida e intrigada.

–No se preocupen por eso chicas. Ya lo sabrán. Yo seré su maestra de ceremonias y las iré conduciendo pero, cada cosa en su momento.

–Bueno si es así, entongces tal vez sea mejog cenag pguimero. – sugirió Fleur curiosa sobre lo que Andrómeda estaría planeando.

Las chicas accedieron y entonces Andrómeda aprovechó para que los ambientes se relajaran e introdujera a las conversaciones a Astoria. La chica aún se mantenía observadora y precavida pero comenzó a participar de la conversación y las chicas también hicieron lo posible por encontrar un punto de afinidad.

Para cuando la cena terminaba las cosas fluían mucho mejor respecto a temas muy superficiales. Si bien no se habían vuelto amigas, al menos se habían dado cuenta de que no eran más que unas chicas de la misma edad como cualquier otra. Parecía incluso que Astoria tenía la necesidad de convivir un poco más con mujeres jóvenes. Seguramente su círculo social estaba envuelto con señoras del tipo de su suegra.

–Bien chicas, una vez cenadas creo que es buen momento para hablar de lo otro… _de lo que le dan de cenar al pajarito…_ - dijo Andrómeda con picardía. Ginny se ruborizó y volteó a ver a Astoria quien parecía inmutable. –Entiendo que todas son activas, ¿verdad?. – ninguna de las chicas habló pero algunas sonrieron tiesamente.

Ginny y Fleur habían preparado un par de bobadas de juegos y presentaciones relacionadas con lo expuesto en la despedida de Ginny dado que eran casi las mismas chicas. Pero después de que llegara la nueva invitada decidieron olvidar todo y dejar las cosas en manos de la más experimentada.

–Entonces lo primero que haremos será referir qué es lo que más nos excita cuando estamos con un hombre. El nuestro o cualquier otro…

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos.

–Vamos, ¿quién será la primera?

–Yo, - dijo Fleur con seguridad – a mi me egcita que mi maguido sea cgeativo, eso me hace sabeg que esta egcitado. Siempge se le ocuguen cosas nuevas y es pogque le gusto y eso me gusta.

–Muy buena cualidad, felicidades. ¿quién más?

–Yo. - respondió Luna. – Yo, he estado con más de un hombre y he descubierto que sin importar quién, físicamente me excita mucho verlos en el momento de su orgasmo. Es sensacional. Cada vez diferente, intenso. Me hace correrme jiji.

Las chicas se sonrieron pues conocían esa manera de Luna de ser como un libro abierto. Claro que no tenían idea de que Luna tuviera _tanta experiencia_. Aunque no era de dudar, acababa de llegar de un viaje de investigaciones de 4 meses y seguramente había sabido aprovechar el tiempo.

–¡Genial!! Me alegra oírlo. ¿Qué tal la novia?

–Ron. Ron es… muy expresivo. A nosotros nos gusta así. Sus jadeos… mi nombre en sus susurros… lo que me pide. Me pone al punto.

–El sonido es siempre un esplendido estimulador. Tú, ¿cómo es que te llamas?

–Parvati, Parvati Patil.

–Dinos Parvati.

–Tal vez sea un poco estúpido pero… me gusta que me ruegue jejeje, que me lo pida varias veces. Que yo le diga que me tengo que ir y Arkadi tenga sufrimiento en la cara y se ponga rogón… me encanta. Cuando se desahoga después, es mucho mejor.

–Wow, podrías ser una Black jaja…

Parvati no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada a cerca de eso, aunque Ginny le respondió con una mirada dura levantando una ceja. Parvati bajó el nivel de su diversión a cero.

–Tú eres Abbot ¿verdad? Conozco a tu padre. Sigues.

­–Si, mi padre… yo… bueno, a mí… creo que la erección es un fenómeno sorprendente. Jejeje cuando le ves normal y luego erecto dices: _wow_ ¡cómo puede suceder eso!.

–Maravillosa naturaleza… tenemos tanto qué descubrir aún… Ver a un hombre erecto como un tronco es capaz a de prender un bosque, claro. ¿Qué dices Ginny?

–Bueno yo…

Ginny se miraba indecisa y muy cuidadosa sobre lo que iba a decir, miraba a Andrómeda y a Astoria como si hubiera un reto directamente con ella. Draco y Harry habían sido rivales durante años y revelar aspectos íntimos de su marido con la esposa de Draco la perturbaba. Ella protegería a su marido de todo… fuera bueno o malo.

–Harry es inquieto… y _extremadamente apasionado_. Cuando hacemos el amor la excitación lo hace ser inquieto y ansioso. Es un _espléndido amante_. – terminó con una sonrisa. Luna la miró como si no supiera si hablaba de Harry o de algún otro.

–Claro, supongo que sabe vivir el momento, él que se ha enfrentado a tantos peligros…

–Exacto.

–Astoria, ¿qué nos puedes decir de tu experiencia?

–Bueno, Draco es único. Se ocurren muchas cosas especiales qué decir de él. Puede ser muchas cosas sobre la cama. – dijo _la otra pelirroja_ con naturalidad. Al decirlo su mirada estaba perdida en ensoñaciones y parecía casi estarlo viviendo. Hermione tenía ambas cejas levantadas y Hanna intercambió con ella una mirada de "_¿__le creemos?_".

Después las chicas se observaron un momento mientras Andrómeda se ponía de pie y caminaba hojeando su libreta. Las chicas la siguieron con la mirada esperando lo que seguía.

–Tenía algo planeado pero… creo que será mejor otra cosa. Las veo tan… _tiernitas_. Ustedes creen que son la audacia personificada solo por tener sexo antes del matrimonio pero les falta mucho camino por recorrer, y eso de que se corten las alas antes de haberlo vivido, es triste. Aunque, esta noche podríamos solucionarlo. Siempre que ustedes no sean demasiado _asustadizas_.

–Explíquese. – solicitó Hermione quien la seguía a cada paso con mirada atenta y segura.

–Ahora, mientras las escuché relatar lo que las excita, la mayoría mencionó al principio el nombre de sus maridos o novios, y yo nunca dije que me hablaran de ellos, sino de la excitación en el sexo puramente… la única que respondió como yo esperaba fue esta linda rubia que representa claramente el arrojo Gryffindor.

–Jajajaja De hecho soy Ravenclaw. Y me llamo Luna Lovegood.

–¿Pariente de Xenofilus?

–Es mi padre.

–Increíble... Bien, entonces si están dispuestas sería bueno que aprendieran a experimentar con otro amante, sobre todo la novia, antes de casarse. Les propongo: un intercambio de maridos. Sólo una noche. Esta noche.

–¿Intercambio de maridos? Por las Bar-bas de… - Parvati se congeló a media expresión, estaba tan sorprendida que ni siquiera pudo terminarla.

–Maridos, novios, lo que sea; da igual. La idea es que esta noche cada una de ustedes la pase con otro hombre, con uno de quien la esposa esté aquí presente. Y aprendan a lo que sabe otro cuerpo, otra piel… otra semilla. No pueden considerarse conocedoras o buenas en la cama si no han estado con más de un hombre, eso es para niñas idiotas.

–Disculpe Andrómeda, pero lo veo un poco complicado. ¿De dónde vamos a sacar ahorita poción multijugos o algo así? – preguntó Hermione encontrando razones para evadirlo.

–No es necesario, conozco un hechizo que es mucho mejor que la poción multijugos. Lo echaremos a la suerte, lo sortearemos. Y no habrá traición porque todas lo harán. A menos de que alguien se niegue.

–Yo me niego.

Todas giraron su cabeza hacia quien había hablado. La mujer se miraba completamente firme.

–¿Razón?

–No puedo hacerlo, en el sorteo estarán dos de mis hermanos.

–Ah claro, no hay problema. Serás la primera en elegir y a ellos los agregaremos después. ¿Alguien tiene otro inconveniente? Debo aclarar que nadie las está obligando a nada, esta es un propuesta que yo hago, pero si a ustedes les parece demasiado, la dejamos por algo… _mas light_.

Las chicas se voltearon a ver, todas estaban pensativas pero desafiantes. Los argumentos que podían haber sido buenos para negarse se habían perdido. Iban a compartir a sus parejas por conocer a otro que podía no ser de su gusto o aún peor… que al final de la noche, les gustara.

Pero ninguna se atrevió a negarse. Luna era por supuesto la más dispuesta. La más experimentada y siempre dispuesta. Para Hermione, eso de que Luna representara el valor de Gryffindor la hacía tomar el suficiente arrojo para demostrar que podía hacer lo que fuera esa noche, y _con quien fuera_. A Ginny se le había quitado un peso de encima con que eliminaran del sorteo a sus hermanos, pero pensar en que Harry se acostara con alguien más la hacía sofocarse de celos.

Fleur preguntó un par de cosas relacionadas con el hechizo y su embarazo, pero las cosas eran mejor de lo esperado, el hechizo que conocía Andrómeda era menos agresivo que la poción multijugos. Finalmente todas accedieron.

–Bien, quiero que anoten en una hoja el nombre de sus maridos y la forma en la que llegarán a ellos esta noche. Sabemos que algunos están aquí, pero otros no y deben dejar muy claro la manera en la que su suplente deberá dar con él. Esta noche van a demostrar lo buenas que pueden ser para convencer a un hombre que no es el suyo de que se acueste con ustedes. Esto va a ser genial. ¡Ya quiero verlas desplegar sus estrategias! jajajaja

Las chicas se retiraron con una hoja de la libreta de Andrómeda y se pusieron a escribir como haría esa otra mujer para acostarse con su pareja. Era la cosa más bizarra antes experimentada por alguna. Las chicas se tomaron su tiempo en ello. Pero Ginny se acercó disimuladamente a Hermione en cuanto pudo.

–Hermione, tienes que ser tú la que se acueste con Harry. Si puedes ver los papeles, toma el de Harry, por favor. Lo doblaré con forma de triángulo.

La castaña abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Le habría gustado poder decirle lo mismo también pero con ella no aplicaba. Finalmente, asintió tranquilizándola. Lástima que no era fácil engañar a una Black y un papel triangular era demasiado evidente entre los demás como para que ese detalle se pasara por alto. Andrómeda se encargó de doblarlos todos y cada uno de la misma manera.

Finalmente cada una tomó el suyo. Las expresiones no pudieron ser más variadas. Hubo sonrisas de suficiencia, hubo emoción, caras de pánico, curiosidad, duda… en fin.

TOC – TOC

–¿Sí? – respondió Ginny nerviosamente apretando su papel en un puño al igual que todas.

Harry abrió la puerta. –Les traemos el pensadero. ¿Dónde lo ponemos?

– _Ehhhhhhhhh_… si claro, ahí está bien. ¿Terminaron tan pronto?

–Si, es que no lo ocupa---… – codazo en el estómago por parte de Harry.

–Ya lo desocupamos, ¿verdad Ron?

–Sí, eso. – dijo Ron sobándose discretamente el codazo en los riñones.

–Que se diviertan, con permiso. – se despidieron.

Hermione alcanzó a Ron al salir y lo besó en los labios con vehemencia. Cuando ellos se fueron Andrómeda la miraba con una sonrisa sarcástica en la boca.

–Bien, ahora empecemos con el hechizo. Este hechizo se llama "el espejo". Se parará una frente a la otra… mirándose de frente, mientras yo digo el hechizo y la apariencia de una se pasará a la otra pero solo ante los ojos de los demás. Las envolverá una alucinación, una visión-reflejo de la otra persona; ustedes no dejarán de ser ustedes mismas, ni de ver su propia apariencia frente al espejo. El efecto es de doce horas así que traten de volver a la hora adecuada a sus respectivos hombres. Suerte a todas y principalmente DISFRÚTENLO.

* * *

**N/A: Bien, ahora si ¿están listos? Vaya retos que se llevan. Me pregunto cómo habrán quedado las nuevas parejas… Y me preguntó con quienes seguir… hombres o mujeres????? Qué será bueno?? Qué haré? Bueno, ya lo sabrán el próximo capi.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bien, chicos. He tomado una decisión. Comenzamos con las damas a petición del público y respetando además el orden cronológico xDD. Les doy los títulos de los capítulos para que se los vayan saboreando…

Disposición vs Reserva

Osadía vs Seguridad

Aprehensión vs Soltura

Resolución vs Ternura

Placer vs Fuego

Donaire vs Brío

Represión vs Efusión


	3. Osadía vs Seguridad

**Osadía vs Seguridad.**

Cuando Andrómeda y Astoria entraron en el sencillo pero hermoso Salón de Recepciones que albergaba el Banquete de Bodas de Hermione y Ron, tuvieron que hacer más de una peripecia con la varita para no ser vistas o sorprendidas. Nadie debía saber que Astoria estaba ahí. Se podrían despertar sospechas y crear todo tipo de escándalos si la prensa la veía ahí.

Después de unos minutos Andrómeda logró poner en cubierto a Astoria dentro de la habitación que ya aguardaba con el pensadero que Ginny había conseguido llevar, Merlín sabe cómo. La guapa Black salió con naturalidad de la habitación y después de saludar amable pero brevemente a todos llamó con la mirada a Ginny. A ellas se unió Luna de inmediato y desde la mesa del fondo, Hanna y Parvati que no habían perdido detalle desde que Andrómeda se dejó ver, se pusieron de pie y las siguieron a distancia con disimulo dejando a sus novios en la mesa. Fleur se ofreció a ir por algunas bebidas y unos minutos después Hermione, logró evadir a las personas con quienes hablaba.

Cuando Hermione entró en la habitación todas se fueron ansiosas hacia ella.

–¿Lograste conseguir el giratiempo? – preguntó Andrómeda sin aliento.

Hermione suspiró. –Lo tengo.

Todas respiraron. "_Aaahhh_".

–Al menos podemos dejar de estresarnos por el tiempo. – dijo Parvati.

–Jeje, bueno chicas relájense. Aquí tienen… - decía Andrómeda mientras iba transformando los objetos de alrededor –Un poco de firewhiskey para que se entonen y se preparen para ver lo que sigue.

Las chicas bebieron. Ninguna hizo remilgo alguno hacia la bebida. Parecían sedientas de algo que raspara.

–Y qué tal, ¿cómo les fue?

–Creo que debimos intercambiarnos por talla o algo asi… - dijo Hermione sofocada al terminar su trago.

–¡Sí, si! Es cierto – apoyó Ginny efusivamente.

–O pog estatugas… cuando recién llegué y me abgazó de pie, parecía segugo de sujetaba a otga.

–JAJAJAJA ¡qué divertido!! Tengo que verlas, YA. – La única que reía era Andrómeda. –Solo les voy a pedir que sus recuerdos sean un resumen total de las 12 horas. Sé que es complicado pero es importante que la mujer que suplantaron sepa detalles importantes de lo sucedido. Necesitamos que se abarque todo, pero resumido.

Acto seguido, Andrómeda se dio la vuelta y sacó de una caja un hermoso árbol de cristal del que pendían los contendedores vacios de los recuerdos en dos tonos.

–Mi regalo de Bodas.

–Es hermoso, gracias.

Cada una de las chicas tomó un contenedor y se tomó su tiempo en recolectar el recuerdo. Eso de editar los recuerdos no era fácil y tampoco lo enseñaban en Hogwarts. Mientras tanto Andrómeda aprovechó para asegurar la puerta. Cuando cada una fue terminando, Andrómeda los tomó en sus manos y los revolvía. Cuando todas estuvieron listas sudaban. La adrenalina se podía respirar. Se acercaron juntas al pensadero y Hermione tomó uno directamente de las manos de Andrómeda.

–¿Listas? – Ellas asintieron.

El recuerdo empezó a correr con la visión de una mujer que caminaba sola en medio de la noche, en la obscuridad dirigiéndose a una gran mansión. Las chicas venían unos pasos detrás de ella. Era una mujer alta, muy delgada, con el cabello rubio y fino como pelo de unicornio y al frente había seguramente una imperceptible barriga de embarazo de 10 semanas.

Fleur a simple vista se miraba muy segura, pero las chicas que la conocían, sabían bien que había destellos nerviosos en su mirada. ¡Y quién no!

La chica se detuvo en la mansión y estuvo asomándose por las ventanas alrededor de la casa. Buscaba colarse dentro en ella sin necesidad de que nadie más la mirara pero su plan falló, la vio el mayordomo y le hizo señas de que le abriría la puerta. Fleur se acercó.

–Pero señorita Parvati, ¿Por qué no había llamado a la puerta?

–Buenas Noches, es que no queguía despegtar a nadie. – entró Fleur observando aquella casa que meses atrás visitó en un recuerdo.

–No se preocupe, ahora llamo al joven Arkadi.

–No. Si me dice cuágl es su habitación le dagué una sogpresa.

Entonces Parvati empezó a estrujar los dedos contra la hermosa flor que adornaba uno de los hombros de su vestido. Parvati no solía presentarse a esas horas en la casa de Arkadi, y menos llegar así, sola… ni con esa sonrisa decidida que llevaba Fleur. A la morena le preocupaba lo que pudiera pensar el criado.

El sirviente le indicó a Fleur cómo llegar. La parte de arriba de la mansión era majestuosa, había muchas puertas, muchas habitaciones. Si esa parte del recuerdo de Fleur era para que Parvati recordara la ubicación de la habitación en ocasiones futuras, no estaba funcionando. Su cerebro apenas lograba coordinar, no retenía nada.

Fleur se detuvo frente a una puerta y tocó muy suavemente.

–Ya duérmase Garman, no cenarré nada. – dijo una voz desde la habitación. Fleur abrió la puerta completamente y sonrió hacia el guapo chico acostado sobre la cama.

–Sogpresa.

La cara de Arkadi se iluminó a tal grado que habría podido opacar a la luna. Estaba más que radiante, su expresión era la de más pura felicidad vivida. Tanto así, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que de pronto le había nacido a Parvati un acento afrancesado. Gracias a Merlin Fleur si percibió su error justo en el choque de acentos.

–¡Parrrvati! Tú, aquí…

–Se me ocurrió dagrrte una sogrrrpresa. – dijo Fleur hablando casi con naturalidad. Hacia un gran esfuerzo por decir las rr's sin la g.

–La más marravillosa de mi vida. Pensé que estabas en una fiesta.

–Tegrrminó temprano.

Los ojos de Arkadi recorrían a la chica de arriba abajo. Creía estar viendo una alucinación, _que ciertamente veía_, pero él no lo sabía. Inmediatamente la abrazó con vehemencia para luego soltarla muy poco después y mirarla con su expresión osca de ceño fruncido. Fleur no le respondió, estaba extrañada, no entendía que era lo que lo había hecho retirarse y mirarla así. Él volvió a abrazarla suavemente apreciando con detenimiento su cuerpo. Su ceño fruncido no se iba. El chico volvió a separarse y miró hacia los zapatos de Fleur.

–¿Zapatos altos?

Fleur comprendió, Parvati le llegaba a la nariz. Y, si bien sus zapatos eran de tacón, no justificaban su tamaño.

–Zapatos con un hechizo especial… - sonrió ella solucionándolo. El chico quedó conforme. La sorpresa de la llegada de Parvati lo superaba todo.

–Me parrece que hace siglos no te veía, te siento incluso más delgada.

Fleur sonrió pero su cabeza trabajaba ya en la manera en que talla y estatura pudieran eliminarse como problema. Mientras se gime teniendo sexo no hay mucho acento y sobre la cama la estatura no debe notarse tanto. Urgía entrar en acción ya. Fleur dejó de darle vueltas al asunto y sin más preámbulo lo besó intensamente. Un beso largo, largo; en el que él respondía tan intensamente como ella. Parvati pasó saliva pesadamente con los ojos bien abiertos.

Arkadi abrió de pronto los ojos en el beso dirigiendo la vista hacia la puerta y esta se cerró y hasta el cerrojo se puso. Las chicas voltearon a ver a Paravati con admiración. El chico debía ser un espléndido brujo y además desearla muchísimo para crear semejante poder. Después siguieron besándose mientras Fleur con insistencia lo llevaba hacia la cama.

Las manos de Arkadi no dejaban espacio sin ser tocado. Pero las chicas podían ver que no la tocaba como aquella vez, cuando era Parvati a la que tenía en las manos. Definitivamente notaba la falta de carne de Fleur, pero el simple hecho de pensar que era Parvati era suficiente para que su _sangrre arrdierra_, como la vez pasada.

Pronto el chico la descubrió y ella a él. Sus labios no se separaban, se besaban con ansias y sabor. Parecían estarlo disfrutando bastante ambos. Ella estaba ya desnuda mientras a él solo le quedaba la trusa. Arkadi bajó sus besos hasta su pecho y su abdomen, Fleur se acomodó sobre la cama y abrió las piernas disponiéndose para que él bajara su boca. Arkadi elevó su mirada con emoción para luego atender lo que _su_ chica sugería.

–_¡FLEURRR!!_ – Gritó la morena con los ojos más abiertos que nunca.

–_¿Qué pasa?_ – preguntó la rubia confundida. La morena seguía agitada, parecía no poder articular.

–_Yo nunca había hecho eso_.

Las chicas intercambiaron miradas de todo tipo mientras los gemidos de Fleur eran en un español muy internacional.

–_Pego si la vez pasada tú lo hiciste con él, yo pensé que… él debeguía coguesponder. No sentí que le molestaga_.

–_Noo, si no es que a él le molestara pero… no habíamos dado ese paso_.

–_Pues debeguias agradecégmelo, lo hace divino. Espega a ver lo que le dije… jajajaja_

La atención entonces se volvió hacia donde el placer de Fleur era insultante. La expectativa de saber lo que le había dicho Fleur a Arkadi las tenía poniendo especial atención a aquella escena que les estaba haciendo sudar y se prolongaba… Después de un largo rato el chico volvió su boca a la de Fleur.

–Oh Agrkadi, tu lengua es un sueño…

Hermione y varias chicas se sonrieron viendo a Parvati. La risa de Luna fue la que más sonó.

–_No entiendo_. – dijo Parvati.

–_Ay Parvati, es lo que él te dijo aquella vez…_ - le dijo Luna impaciente. –_¡Si tiene unas frases célebres!_

La chica se sonrió y vio como Arkadi se esponjaba lleno de orgullo, esponjándose bastante más en cierta parte peluda que ya estaba más que dispuesta. Pero como Fleur es una mujer que sabe corresponder no podía dejarlo sin su parte. El soviético ya sudaba como puerco en el matadero y empezó a dar unos roncos gemidos que evidenciaban su agrado.

–Oh… Parrvati… tu sorrpresa me trrranstorrna…

–_Le gustan las sorpresitas, eh Parvati. Ya lo ves_…

La morena sonrió tímidamente, unos minutos después Fleur se alejó hacia la cama, parecía cansada o muy sofocada.

–Hazlo, quiero acabar ya. – le pidió apremiante.

Los ojos de Arkadi eran de total negro, su pupila parecía haber invadido todo el ojo. Estaba dilatada como para perder la razón. Hasta ahora Fleur llevaba el control, la chica se colocó de lado y Arkadi se acopló tras ella sin hacerla esperar y empezó a follar con agitación. Ambos sudaban a chorros. El chico la tocaba embelesado, en otro plano. No iban a durar mucho más. Después de un rato Arkadi alcanzó a salir disparando hacia las piernas de ella.

Fleur no se movió, se miraba agotada. Parecieron quedarse exactamente así unos minutos y después Arkadi limpiaba con una toalla húmeda el semen en las piernas de Fleur, ella sonrió amable. Después él volvió a acostarse detrás de ella y se quedaron dormidos.

Los cortes en el recuerdo de Fleur eran impecables, apenas si los notaban. Un instante después apenas clareaba en la habitación. Él estaba despierto y la acariciaba por encima de las sabanas. Fleur dormía o… evidentemente lo fingía, pues lo recordaba. El soviético retiró las sabanas y empezó a dar besos suaves por su cuerpo, la miraba como si fuera una auténtica Diosa. Se detuvo largamente en sus pies. Después ella lo llamó a la cama y se abrazó a él acostados invitándolo a dormir de nuevo.

Cuando abrió los ojos eran las 10.20. Se levantó de un salto.

–Me voy, me tengo que ir.

–Espera, te invitó a desayunar.

–Noo, no, no. Gracias. – dijo la rubia mientras se vestía a toda prisa. –Nos vemos, bye.

Y se desapareció.

Las chicas estaban en silencio observando a las protagonistas.

–¿Y? ¿Qué tal? – preguntó Andrómeda.

–Pagvati, tu novio es un pogtento. Aprovéchalo.

–Claro, y hoy mismo… _¡aquí mismo!_ Cuando salgamos. Abre las piernas y que te coma todo hasta que grites ¡que emoción! – dijo Luna emocionada.

Todas las chicas rieron.

* * *

**N/A: Hola chicos, como vamos. Oigan debo decirles que ando tristecilla porque ya no me consienten con sus reviews, y ya saben que sus comentarios son mi aliemento. Así que volveré al chantaje aqui y en mi LJ. No hay coments, me tardo mas en subir... (soy mala xDDD). Proximo capi: Disposición vs Reserva.**


	4. Disposición vs Reserva

**Disposición vs Reserva**

Las chicas estaban reunidas de nuevo alrededor de la novia, expectantes. Hermione había escogido ya otro contenedor. Los nervios las llenaron de nuevo. Había sido genial el primer recuerdo, las chicas empezaban a ver muchos beneficios en esa actividad, aunque no todas lo reconocieran.

Hermione dejó correr el nuevo recuerdo, y éste las llevó directamente a las puertas de la casa Black en el momento en que todos se despedían. Era extraño tener el panorama de todas ellas yéndose con el marido intercambiado. Finalmente todos se despidieron y Harry cerró la puerta… con Hanna dentro.

Harry lucía serio, tal vez un poco cansado; mientras que Hanna parecía tratar de buscar acercamiento, hablarle o algo; sin hallar claramente cómo.

–¿Me ayudas a subir a Sirius?

Hanna se acercó a ayudarlo y al hacerlo Sirius fijó su mirada en ella notablemente sin que Hanna pareciera darse cuenta en aquel momento. Pero ahora sí, todas lo habían notado.

–¡SIRIUSSS!!

"No" "No, no" Eran las expresiones de alarma de todas. Incluso Andrómeda se veía preocupada.

–No, no se preocupen. Yo hablaré con Sirius. – ninguna de ellas se miraba muy confiada –De verdad, yo… me llevo muy bien con él. Y si no ha dicho nada es porque comprende… mañana hablo con él. Iré a verte Ginny.

Las chicas a pesar de sentirse intranquilas sobre la discreción de Sirius, después de unos momentos volvieron la vista hacia la acción. Ellos apenas terminaban de poner el cuadro, luego subieron por las escaleras preguntándose cómo les había ido en su respectiva reunión hasta que llegaron a la habitación. Harry tocó el cabello de Hanna un par de veces cariñosamente. La última vez que lo hizo, Hanna lo tomó del cuello para besarlo pero él le respondió con un beso muy simple.

–Harry… acércate. Apaga las luces… - dijo la rubia una vez que llegaron a la habitación.

Harry la miró desconfiado y con una ceja levantada.

–En la mañana no estabas tan dispuesta. – le reprochó.

–Bueno amor… es que…

–¿Amor? – preguntó extrañado con una sonrisa.

Ginny se comía los dedos y volteó preocupada hacia Hanna.

–Amor. Eres el amor de mi vida. Tenía ganas de decírtelo.

Entonces Harry se acercó y la besó. El beso entre Harry y Hanna era del tipo _novios de parque_, por alguna causa ninguno terminaba de ser apasionado. Fue Hanna la que creyó que debía ser atrevida, dado que Harry se hacía el ofendido, y se aventuró a bajar la mano hasta su entrepierna para que el mensaje quedara lo suficientemente claro. Harry se separó y la miró extrañado con una sonrisa.

–¿Qué diablos hacen ustedes en esas despedidas, eh? Hoy en la mañana te negaste a hacerlo en la cocina con el pretexto de Sirius ¿y ahora no te importa que nos oiga?

–Sirius está a dos pisos de aquí Harry. Esta es nuestra habitación y la cocina está al lado de…

–Sii, ya entendí…

Harry la miró dudoso y con una sonrisa que empezaba a ser libidinosa. Apagó las luces como ella lo había pedido. Se sacó la camisa y de pronto la cogió del cuello en un profundo beso. Ginny empezó a cubrirse los ojos pero Andrómeda fue y se las quitó con decisión.

Harry empezó a quitar la ropa de Hanna mientras la acariciaba y seguía con besos. Hanna iba respondiendo a cada cosa. Lo ayudaba, paso a paso.

–Has embarnecido eh… - jadeó Harry tocando los encajes del brassiere. Hanna sonrió.

–¿Te molesta?

–No. Pero te podría crear problemas con el equipo… - jadeó Harry entre besos por su cuello.

Hanna estaba pensando en tomar iniciativa de nuevo pero antes Harry le abrió el brassiere y jalaba su falda con todo y calzón hacia abajo. La cara de la rubia empezaba a ser asustada pero de todos modos le ayudó a desnudarla y lo intentó con él. Pero éste no la dejó y la hizo acostarse en la cama mientras él se desnudaba solo con entusiasmo.

–¿Sabes lo que me fascina verte desnuda? Podría estar la eternidad así.

–Yo también quiero verte, quítate todo.

A Harry no le dijeron 2 veces, Hanna había logrado prenderlo a mil. En cuanto estuvo desnudo Hanna se sentó y tomando su pene empezó a acariciarlo. Harry lo gozaba mientras acariciaba sus pezones. Estuvieron así un rato hasta que Harry se decidió a apretar un poco más.

–No es muy fuerte, ¿así no te molesta?

–Nop. – respondió la rubia con una sonrisa.

Al pobre pelinegro le parecía un sueño que Ginny estuviera aceptando todo y lo demostraba con alegría. Hanna accedía a sus deseos sin una sola queja aunque no fuera la audacia en persona. Después de unos minutos Harry metió la mano entre las piernas de la rubia y la acarició largamente mientras se besaban. Hanna empezó a jadear separando sus piernas.

–Oh… oh…

–¿Te gusta? ¿Todo bien?

–Sí, perfecto…

El pelinegro pareció recibir la señal que esperaba y se colocó sobre ella.

–¿Estas lista? _Suavecito_…

Hanna cerró los ojos disponiéndose, aunque Harry guardaba sus reservas. Pero viendo que metía poco; y poco más… y otro poco y ella no se quejaba, entró completamente y se dejó caer sobre sus pechos.

–¿Cómo lo sientes?

–Muy bien, sigue.

–¿Estás segura?

–Sii…

Harry se empezó a mover con suavidad sobre ella mientras ahora comía de sus pechos. Los jadeos no se hicieron esperar y vinieron acompañados de las manos de Hanna sobre el trasero de Harry. _Ginny sudaba_. Su marido estaba gimiendo como ella no recordaba recientemente entre las piernas de otra. Hanna lo atraía y Harry se sintió con la confianza de coger ritmo. La respiración de la rubia aceleró con él.

–¿Te está gustando? ¿No te estoy lastimando?.

–No… no me lastimas.

–¿Te gusta? Dímelo.

Ginny agachó la cabeza con los ojos húmedos. Su marido ansiaba aceptación. Ella le había creado inseguridades. Se sintió culpable y estúpida. Hanna le sonrió tímidamente tomándole la mano. Ginny le correspondió.

–Me gusta Harry. No me molesta, lo estás haciendo como nunca…

Harry se motivó mucho y empezó a tener un juego de caderas que le hubiera envidiado hasta _Shakira_. La rubia empezaba a sujetarse de las sabanas con los ojos cerrados. El pelinegro empezó a bajar la marcha poco a poco y salió. La miró atento sus reacciones acariciándola tiernamente, ella le sonrió y acarició su mejilla a medio afeitar. Harry jadeaba, seguía sin poder creer tanta belleza. Volvió a entrar, abrazándola con pasión y empezó a follar con todo su vigor. La tocaba ansioso y desesperado; estaba revelándose exactamente como Ginny lo había descrito… solo que cuando ella lo dijo no lo creía completamente.

Los jadeos de Harry eran pesados. Hanna lo tomó de la cintura frenándolo.

–¿Quieres cambiar? – sugirió la rubia moviéndose de lugar.

–Como quieras… _como así te gusta_.

–No importa, cambiemos. Es que me estas aplastando jejejeje

–¿De verdad? Lo siento – sonrió Harry. –¿Quieres… _encima_? – dijo esperanzado.

Ella se movió esperando a que él se acostara y después se acercó para montarlo. Cuando lo hacía tuvo una momentánea queja auténtica ante la que Harry estuvo atento pero después ella se sonrió y bajó suavemente. La chica lo cabalgó rítmicamente mientras Harry disfrutaba como sus pechos le aplaudían en la cara.

De pronto ella se puso muy alterada, dejó de moverse por frotarse con fuerza sobre él, su cuerpo estaba tenso y gemía excitada.

–Si linda… _córrete_. Suéltate, quiero sentirte…

Harry se levantó tumbándola sobre la cama y folló duro. Ella se corrió y poco después él también gimiendo con su cuerpo bien sujeto en las manos.

Una bruma las envolvió y de pronto ellos se hallaban correctamente acostados sobre la cama. Ella con un camisón que evidentemente no era de su talla y Harry desnudo mirándola enamorado.

–Ginny, hoy… ha sido genial. ¿Ves? Si te relajas es mucho mejor.

–Si, es cierto. Pero… _compréndeme_…

Las chicas se fueron acercando alrededor de Ginny que tenía los ojos más aguados que nunca. Se acercaron a darle apoyo.

–Lo sé, te amo. Y me vuelves loco… Yo te comería a besos todo el día.

Harry miró hacia la rubia y le dio un beso sobre los labios y se abrazaron.

Siguiente corte, Hanna esta desayunando con Harry en la cocina y mira el reloj; pasa de las 10 de la mañana. Hanna se las arregla para pedirle a Harry que vaya a una tienda lejana por pan rústico casero hecho de hueso de aguacate molido.

10.25 - - - _¡Poof!_ Ginny aparece.

–¿Y Harry? – preguntó Ginny asustada.

–Lo mandé por unos panes que no sé si existan.

–¿Sospechó algo?

–No creo…

Entonces el recuerdo se cerró. Todas regresaron a la habitación y estaban en silencio.

–Nunca hubiera pensado que esto sería mucho más útil de lo que pensaba. – dijo Andrómeda mirando a las chicas intensamente.

–Pero lo más importante Ginny, es que Harry te adora. – le dijo su castaña mejor amiga dándole seguridad.

Ginny sonrió tímidamente con mirada reflexiva. Todas empezaron a dejar de pensar un poco en su experiencia por tomar en cuenta que sus maridos podrían mostrar lo que de verdad quieren en la cama.

**

* * *

**

N/A: Este capi está muy sencillito pero muy lindo *.* el próximo nno lo va a ser tanto xDD Esperen "Aprehension vs soltura"


	5. Aprehension vs soltura

**Aprehensión vs Soltura**.

Lo recientemente dicho por Andrómeda inevitablemente las hizo pensar a todas. Estaban viendo lo que sus amantes deseaban en la cama, y además sus hombres parecían proyectar lo que eran ellas en la cama y eso podría ser fuerte para todas. Eso sin mencionar que parecían estar estrechando vínculos precisamente con la mujer que había hecho que sus hombres tuvieran una noche inolvidable. _Ironías de la vida_.

Hermione se acercó de nuevo hacia Andrómeda quién le dio el primer recuerdo accesible en su mano, mientras los ya vistos los iba colgando en el arbolito. Volvieron a reunirse alrededor del pensadero y entonces la noche cayó sobre ellas.

Aparecieron justo cuando Parvati hizo su aparición fuera de una linda casita, tan pequeña y hogareña como si fuera sacada de un cuento. La Parvati real dio un pequeño gritito de impresión y se frotó la cara con las manos.

–_Niña te vas a echar a perder el maquillaje. ¡Aguanta!_ – le dijo Andrómeda enérgicamente.

–_Aguanté, créame._ – respondió la morena rodando los ojos.

Parvati se paró frente a la puerta de la casita y empezó a respirar para tranquilizarse. Las chicas la observaban alrededor de ella. Se estrujó los aretes durante unos minutos hasta que se decidió a tocar. Unos momentos después la puerta se abrió con un alto, guapo, atlético y negro chico. Dean, con mandil.

–¡Luna! Mira nada más qué sorpresa. Justo estoy haciendo de cenar plimpies a las finas hierbas. Y cuando los pesqué, me acordé mucho de ti.

–Hola Dean, ¿Cómo has estado? – preguntó la chica al entrar tratando de iniciar plática mientras él volvía a la sartén.

–¿Yo? Normal, trabajando acá y allá… Pero mejor cuéntame tú, de tu viaje. ¿Finalmente alguna pista sobre los Snokack de cuernos arrugados?

–_Uuuuhhh_ hubo mil aventuras y… y… sí, algunas pistas también. Yo también me estuve acordando de ti…

Luna estaba mirando con una amplia sonrisa. Era la única que miraba el desempeño de su amante con emoción. Escuchaba atenta a cada palabra.

–¿De verdad? Qué bueno que estas aquí y que viniste a verme. – dijo Dean sinceramente con una sonrisa. –¿Te quedas a cenar verdad?

–Sí, claro.

Entonces el recuerdo empezó a pasar como en cámara ultrarrápida ante sus ojos mientras cenaban y platicaban.

–_Oye, yo no sé hacer eso. ¿quién te enseño Parvati?_ – dijo Hermione interesada.

–_¡Sshh!_ – silenció Luna pues la acción recuperaba su velocidad normal justo cuando los chicos empezaban a besarse. –_Dean es tan lindo. Oh cómo me gusta…_ - suspiró Luna mientras los observaba.

El beso de los chicos era realmente bello, era profundo pero sin dejar esa nota amorosa que Parvati le ponía, y sin dejar de lado lo apasionado de él. Los platos seguían sobre la mesa y aunque él se veía interesado en que ella pasara ahí la noche, tampoco tenía prisa. Se pusieron de pie y siguieron besándose mientras avanzaban hacia la recámara para ponerse más cómodos. De camino, Parvati tropezó con una silla que cayó sobre la mesa tirando un plato al piso; él la sostuvo para evitar la caída. Ella lo miró apenada por el plato roto y él soltó una carcajada alzándola en brazos.

– Anda Luna, se ve que has comido bien en tu viaje eh… - rió mientras la llevaba en brazos.

Parvati no decía palabra y empezaba a verse nerviosa aunque trataba de disimularlo. Seguramente venía a su mente el viejo recuerdo de Luna y la impactante característica de Dean que Luna había presumido tanto. Ella jamás se hubiera imaginado cogiéndose con Dean. Bueno, tal vez hubo una época en Hogwarts en que él la pretendió mientras Seammus lo hacía con Lavender, donde Parvati se imaginó abrazada con él por los pasillos del colegio, pero… esto muy era diferente.

Dean la puso de pie sobre la cama y le sacó la blusa sin más preámbulo mientras chupeteaba su piel en diferentes partes ahora expuestas; hombros, brazos, pechos, cuello, abdomen; y después a sacar los pantalones. El chico se desenvolvía con seguridad y sin detenimientos ni al tocar ni al hablar, por qué tendría que empezar a pedir permisos.

–Caramba Luna, te ha sentado el viaje, ¡mira nada más que culo! – le dijo el moreno volteándola y acariciando sobre sus nalgas adornadas apenas por una pequeña tanga.

La habitación donde estaban se hallaba completamente a obscuras. Sólo entraba un poco de la luz que había quedado en la cocina pero de todos modos las chicas lograban ver lo que sucedía con un poco de esfuerzo.

Parvati estaba sólo en interiores y la verdad era que tenía un cuerpo muy espectacular, muy parecido al de Ginny pero la hindú se miraba todavía mejor, y Dean no necesitaba ver para sentir. Él creía estar con la _delgadita_ Luna, pero sentía un cuerpo envidiable en las manos… fuera o no fuera Luna. Motivo por el cual seguía besándole sin cesar nalgas y piernas. La chica parecía desear resistirse en ocasiones pero halló una mejor manera de distraerlo… _desvistiéndolo_.

Él la ayudó de inmediato. Sacó la única camiseta que lo vestía para luego bajar su pantalón. Pero a pesar de la oscuridad ya se podía ver la protuberancia que se abultaba bajo aquél bóxer. Le dio su mano para bajar de la cama y la invitó a meter la mano. Paravti volteó justó hacia donde estaban las chicas con expresión cauta. Luna se empezó a reír.

–_¡Jálaselo con ganas! Jajaja_. – todas las chicas se rieron.

Los chicos empezaron a besarse mientras se tocaban. Ella con la mano dentro del bóxer, él apretando con deseo sus pechos hasta que le quitó el sostén y ella se decidió a desnudarlo también a él por completo. Entonces subieron ambos a la cama completamente desnudos y se dieron el agasajo más erótico y largo que alguna de ellas había vivido. Desnudos, simplemente tocándose, frotándose, besándose.

Después de aquél deleitado preámbulo Dean se preparó para penetrar en ella. Mientras él se tocaba Parvati también bajó la mano y lo acarició con deseo. ¡Cómo quitarle las manos de encima! Era un tronco de ébano y estaba a punto de meterse en ella, lo que la ahogaba en jadeos de emoción… o de miedo.

El chico se acomodó de nuevo y entró; ella dio un leve respingo pero unos minutos después ahogaba sus gemidos con la lengua de Dean hasta la faringe. Estaban en la cómoda posición misionera con los pies de ella cruzados en su cintura. Parvati no parecía estar extrañando mucho a Arkadi que digamos…

–Suave… - pidió ella en un susurro.

–Je je… te hacía falta estar conmigo Luna…

Entonces el chico se hincó y cerrándole las piernas al colocarla de lado siguió pero más suavemente. La suavidad le dio mucho más placer a la morena. Él iba moviéndose lentamente pero entrando y saliendo completamente, la chica deliraba.

Un rato después Dean se acostó a sus espaldas levantándole una pierna y apuntó aquél _gran martillo_ hacia el orificio más pequeño de la chica. Ella se zafó al sentirlo.

–¿Qué haces? – preguntó turbada.

–Ya sabes… - susurró en secreto el chico mientras le tocaba ese punto.

–No… no es buena idea porque… he estado irritada de ahí, estreñida…

–Jajaja amo tu sentido del humor Luna. Solo la puntita, como siempre.

Y antes de que la chica pudiera decir algo más su expresión cambió abriendo grandes ojos, la sensación la hacía abrirse lo más posible ante el paso de ese trozo de carne. Era la sensación más rara que había vivido, ella se acomodaba y reacomodaba buscando comodidad, provocando que Dean se torciera con ella de placer. El folleo era apretado pero los mantenía en el borde. Muy poco tiempo después la chica había recibido más de la mitad con facilidad. La Parvati visitante no daba crédito, visto desde esa perspectiva parecía que lo gozaba como nada en el mundo.

Ya cerca del final, Dean la cogió de su sexo estimulándola y atrayéndola hacia él con intensidad. Cuando Dean se corrió Parvati dio un manotazo sorpresivo sobre el colchón y un gemido seco. Después el chico "_desenfundo la espada_", para ese momento estaba todo dentro de ella.

–_¡Orale Parvati! A mí nunca me ha cabido toda_. – dijo Luna sorprendida.

Y como Parvati había quedado muy sensible y Dean seguía con su mano en ella… le regaló otro orgasmo que la hizo sacudirse. Tomaron una corta siesta, según la vista ultrarrápida que usó Parvati en su recuerdo, y ella se despidió antes de que clareara el día.

–¡Ah! Y te fuiste súper temprano, ¡todavía es de noche!. ¡A mí no me dejaron ir hasta las diez!!

–Así es, ¡yo hasta desayuno tuve que hacer!.

–Ya chicas, no se quejen. Ella corrió con suerte, y a las que retuvieron hasta las 10 de la mañana… pues les fue mejor, ¿no? Jajaja – terminó Andrómeda quien parecía desear haber estado en la posición de todas ellas.

* * *

**N/A: **Oigan mil gracias a quienes siguen esta historia a pesar de que algunos no compraten del todo los temas, como he podido ver en sus reviews (cada vez más pocos, por cierto). Nunca me hubiera pensado que iba a crear tanto conflicto con el asunto de las infidalidades (que yo no siento que lo sean tanto...) y con la fantasia secreta de Ron... creo que les ha pegado fuerte. Por eso les agradezco mas que me sigan leyendo. Gracias.

Nos vemos con... "Resolución vs Ternura"


	6. Resolución vs Ternura

**Resolución vs Ternura**.

–Todo esto es tan… impactante. – comentó Parvati aún impresionada con su propio recuerdo.

–Estoy de acuerdo. – murmuró Ginny.

–_Impactante_ no me dice nada, ¿es bueno o malo? – preguntó Andrómeda.

Todas quedaron en silencio unos momentos con mirada reflexiva. Luna reía.

–Yo no podría quejarme. Y por los recuerdos que he visto, ni Parvati, ni Fleur, ni Hanna pueden hacerlo.

Nadie más habló. Luna y sus verdades irrefutables.

Hermione pidió a Andrómeda otro recuerdo y después de destaparlo lo vació. Las chicas volvieron entonces a la Mansión Potter al momento justo de la despedida, una vez más, verían como una de ellas se iba con el hombre de otra. Esta vez fue Neville el suertudo.

–Buenas noches.

–Buenas noches, nos veremos en la boda.

–Allá nos vemos, bye.

Los chicos se quedaron todavía conversando con los demás en la calle unos momentos y finalmente se despidieron.

Neville la tomó de la mano y la besó sobre los labios. –Vámonos.

Un instante después Neville y Hermione entraban de la mano en el mesón.

–Espérame un segundo. – pidió la chica.

Hermione corrió hacia un rincón donde sacó de su bolso el arrugado papel que Hanna había escrito.

"_Neville Longbottom__. Me llevará al mesón (el Caldero Chorreante) al salir de aquí, al llegar toma de la esquina superior derecha del mueble de la entrada una llave con la etiqueta [12 *]; es de una habitación que no se renta porque están dañadas las tuberías, vayan ahí, nadie los molestará… a menos de que se rentaran todas las habitaciones, cosa que dudo_."

La castaña hizo nota mental de todo y evaneció el papel. Tomó la llave y regresó con Neville.

–Bien, nos vemos mañana. – dijo Neville despidiéndose cuando ella llegó.

–Nooo, ¿ya te vas?

– Si, entro a las 7 al herbario. Acuérdate que tengo que pagar las horas que pedí hoy.

–Neville, un ratito… todavía no son ni las 11. – pidió la castaña. Él sonrió indeciso. –Anda, hay una habitación que está sola allá arriba. – dijo sugestivamente.

–Hanna, es el mesón de tu papá. – respondió ruborizado. –Mejor otro día. Tengo planes de que vayamos a un motel muggle que me recomendaron…

–Bueno, después iremos ahí; pero hoy… tenemos una habitación aquí sólo para nosotros. – Hermione buscaba sonar emocionada y sugestiva, pero por alguna extraña causa Neville no era tan fácil de convencer como Ron. Hermione empezaba a sentirse frustrada.

–Ay Hanna… - dijo cariñosamente Neville tomado su cara en las manos y llenándola de besos. –Hacerlo aquí en el mesón me corta… siento que nos van a abrir la puerta en cualquier momento. Prefiero el Herbario como siempre, el sofá de mi cubículo es cómodo y…

–Neville, ¡ya estamos aquí! A esa habitación nadie entra porque están descompuestas las tuberías. No me hagas pedírtelo… ¡quiero coger!. – terminó la chica en secreto pero con determinación.

Inevitablemente algunas chicas empezaron a reír. Hermione, y precisamente Hermione, quien jamás en su vida _seguramente_, había tenido que ser tan insistente por sexo, tenía que arreglárselas ahora para que Neville lo aceptara. Incluso la castaña rió con ellas, visto desde afuera era algo cómico.

–Hanna, pero ¿qué fue lo que tomaste? – dijo el chico sonriendo hacia ella.

–No sé, creo que tenían algo las bebidas… y yo que tú, no lo desaprovechaba…

Neville sonrió. –Vamos.

Los chicos subieron las escaleras logrando evadir la mirada del empleado del mesón y de la misma Sra. Abbot que atravesó el comedor. Hermione buscaba con mirada ansiosa la habitación número 12 mientras llevaba de la mano a Neville. Finalmente la encontró justo al fondo del pasillo y metió la llave. La habitación se abrió, buena señal.

Al entrar Hermione le indicó a Neville que se acostara sobre la cama y se metió directamente al baño. Revisó las llaves y en la regadera encontró un charco con agua sucia. Confirmado, era la habitación correcta. Lució aliviada.

A su regreso Neville seguía esperando sentado en la cama observándola. Hermione no daba crédito, si hubiera sido Ron ya hubiera estado desvestido. Entonces caminó despacio hasta llegar allí y montó sobre él en la cama. Neville la sostuvo y comenzaron a besarse.

–Oye, ¿te estás poniendo a dieta? ¿Por qué te siento tan ligera?

–Ay Neville, ¡qué importa eso!

–No, es que desde hace rato te sentí más delgada… ¿Estás haciendo dieta?

–No, es que he tenido mucho qué hacer estos días, tal vez haya bajado de peso. ¡No puedo creer que lo hayas notado! A poco te molesta…

–Jeje, cómo crees que no lo voy a notar. Me gustas llenita. Me gusta tocarte y sentir algo en las manos.

–Mañana como doble, lo juro. – dijo la castaña y volvió insistente a besarlo.

Aquellos besos eran completamente dominados por la castaña que seguía sobre él estrujándole el cabello mientras Neville la dejaba desenvolverse, adoptando con agrado el papel pasivo. Él la tocaba con cariño, cintura cadera… hueso y más hueso.

–Hanna… ¡pero si te siento los huesos!

–_Ogrrr_, bueno, vale. Estoy tomando una poción para bajar un par de kilos para la boda de Hermione. ¿Cuál es el problema?

–Que no debes tomar esas cosas. ¿Qué plantas tiene esa poción? Y además… _¿por qué me hablas así?_ – le respondió el chico con la mirada más dulce que Hermione había visto. Seguramente Hanna, no acostumbraba contestarle retadoramente un "_¿Cuál es el problema?_". Hanna levantó ambas cejas y sonrió hacia Hermione.

–Perdona Neville, es que… lo siento… - dijo Hermione tomando una actitud supuestamente más dócil, aunque su lado dominante desabrochaba y jalaba el pantalón de Neville mientras él la observaba inquisitivo.

La castaña entonces lo descubrió tomando con su mano experta aquél flácido pene. Neville la miraba como si no reconociera ese ardiente deseo en Hanna pero la dejaba explayarse. La mano maestra de Hermione comenzó a hacer su trabajo mientras el chico desabrochaba con apacible calma su camisa. La chica no tardó mucho en llevarlo a su boca y él a sucumbir ante aquellos placeres. Terminó de desvestirse y después acariciaba su cara y cabello amorosamente.

Entonces Neville la jaló para atraerla hacia él pero ella se veía muy atareada en su labor, para esos momentos el chico ya estaba duro, Hermione sabía que su técnica era infalible, pero él parecía desear ya acercarla a él. Neville insistió y entonces ella levantó su cara de nuevo, y él la atrajo para besarla mientras empezaba a desnudarla. Unos cuantos minutos en los que Hermione se dejó hacer por parte del chico.

Lograron desnudarse por completo y después él se recostó sobre ella y empezó a acariciarla íntimamente mientras besaba su cara y su pecho con muchos besos pequeños y suaves. Hermione lucía muy complacida con las habilidades digitales de Neville, su cuerpo se torcía liberando gemidos claros y desinhibidos.

Hanna seguía mirando un poco impresionada, pero su atención se centraba básicamente a él. Y sonreía. Pero la rubia perdió la sonrisa cuando vio que Hermione envuelta en lujuria se giró para cabalgar con decisión a Neville.

La chica se movía con agilidad mientras Neville no se cansaba de acariciarla con manos abiertas, y de cuidar con sus manos los acelerados movimientos de la que creía su novia. Hermione después de un rato se recargó sobre sus hombros, él seguía acariciándola con manos tiernas. En la cara, en el torso. Suavemente.

–Estas excitada…

–Mucho…

Entonces, ya era tiempo de que él tomara las riendas. Se acostó sobre ella y comenzó a amarla con sus cuerpos muy unidos. Hermione lo disfrutaba, era auténtico. Neville tenía un estilo muy definido como amante y era bueno sin duda. Pero después de un rato Hermione necesitó más.

–Más… más duro.

–¿Quieres más?

–Sí, más duro… me estoy viniendo.

Entonces a Neville le duró nada la ternura y respondió exactamente con lo que necesitaba el cuerpo al que estaba unido. Los gemidos de Hermione hacían a las chicas no encontrar donde posar su vista. Su placer era muy envidiable. Hanna se mantuvo seria observando sin decir nada. El orgasmo de Hermione fue pleno, y el momento en que Neville se corría salió desesperado buscando donde poder correrse sin dejar huella en aquella habitación, Hermione lo persiguió y emulando a la misma Hanna, hizo cunita con sus manos.

Entonces Hanna rió con ganas al igual que Luna.

Después de que Hermione evaneciera el semen en sus manos con un hechizo, Neville la llevó de la mano a la cama de nuevo recostándose. Después de un corte impecable en el recuerdo, ambos terminaban de vestirse y Neville llevó a Hermione hasta las puertas de su casa. Ella se miraba ya nerviosa.

–Déjame aquí, yo puedo llegar sola. Son sólo unas puertas. Debes irte.

–No, yo te recogí en tu casa y ahí debo dejarte.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta, ésta se abrió y apareció la cara de la Sra. Abbot.

–¡Hanna, hija! ¿Qué tal la fiesta?

–Bien, _mamá_.

–Debo irme, buenas noches señora. Hasta mañana Hanna. – dijo al tiempo que se despedía de ella con un beso. Hermione lo miró con ternura.

Entonces la castaña logró escabullirse con el pretexto de que estaba cansada, y una vez en la habitación de Hanna, se desapareció.

–¡Qué lindo Neville! – suspiró Parvati.

–Te ves muy seria Hanna… - comentó Astoria mirándola con interés.

–Ha sido extraño, pero ha sido bueno. Aprendí un par de cosas. – sonrió la rubia.

–Neville es divino. – dijo Hermione acercándose a Hanna y tomándola de la mano. Hanna le correspondió.

–Lo sé. Por eso es mi novio.

* * *

**N/A: Que tal con Neville eh? Chicas vayanse preparando porque vienen los capis más... esperados. Y un beso a Yeoshua, amo tus reviews.**


	7. Placer vs Fuego

**Placer vs Fuego**.

La tarde avanzaba y empezaba a obscurecer allá afuera, había alboroto y ya habían escuchado que algunas personas preguntaban por la novia o algunas de ellas con verdadera alarma. Pero no podían empezar a estresarse por eso. Debían ser cautelosas y dejar que su "puerta clausurada" las cubriera de los curiosos. Ya se encargaría el giratiempo de cubrirlas y todo eso quedaría olvidado.

Hermione y las chicas aprovecharon la pausa para servirse otro trago de whiskey y relajarse un poco. Ni siquiera era prudente que se asomaran por la ventana. Todo estaba cerrado. Tampoco podían encender sus varitas. Lo único que permaneció iluminado suavemente fueron los recuerdos que ya habían quedado colgados en el arbolito de cristal. Después de unos minutos la mirada de todas se centró en el pensadero de nuevo. Andrómeda extendió su mano con los últimos contenedores que faltaban y la novia tomó uno. Las chicas se acercaron y Hermione dejó correr el recuerdo que los llevó ni más ni menos a la calle Grimmauld Place donde Ron y Luna se acercaban a un auto compacto.

Hermione respiró profundo.

Desde la misma noche de su despedida, cuando supo que sería Luna la que pasaría la noche con Ron, había sentido cierto alivio. Entradas en confianza, le hubiera encantado que fuera Ginny, pero evidentemente no aplicaba; y después de ahí, Luna… a la que le tenía miedo era a Fleur. Aunque, si no fuera porque Luna puede ser tan _odiosamente_ compatible con Ron al igual que ella, podría haber esquivado los celos. Y ahora los sentía en todo su esplendor.

Pelirrojo y rubia caminaban de la mano por la calle hasta que Ron se detuvo frente al carro de Hermione. Luna recordó que llevaba la bolsa de Hermione y que para ese carro debía haber una llave… y además que ella no sabe manejar. La chica buscó rápidamente las llaves mientras Ron esperaba con una sonrisa que parecía evocar algún chiste de la fiesta.

–¿Te divertiste? – preguntó la rubia con interés.

–Sí, Charlie y Sirius juntos son de miedo jeje.

–Que bien… - dijo Luna con las llaves en la mano. –Llévame a casa. – La cara de Ron se iluminó.

–¡¿Me vas a dejar manejar?!

–¡Claro! Nos vamos a casar. Lo mío es tuyo y lo tuyo es mío…

Hermione abrió grandes ojos. –_Uuff, gracias Luna_… - ironizó.

Ron emocionado tomó el carro y empezó a conducir por la calle con algunos problemas para controlar el vehículo. Extrañamente Luna no parecía temerosa, evidentemente no tenía idea de que Ron conducía pésimo. Después de aquél trayecto entre calles muggles hasta la zona intermedia (muggle-mágica) donde ella vivía, Hermione no entendía como no los había parado una patrulla. Luna celebraba todo lo que Ron hacía.

Una vez ahí se bajaron y ella se acercó a la puerta, mientras Ron esperaba a unos pasos. Parecía que sólo esperaba que ella entrara para irse. Cuando Luna metió la llave en la chapa y quiso girar, una chispa le alejó la mano. Hermione tenía protecciones mágicas en su casa muggle, y a saber cuáles eran, en el papel no decía nada de eso. Luna se giró.

–Ron… ¿podrías meter el auto a la cochera?

–Claro.

Mientras el pelirrojo hacia sus intentos con el carro, Luna aprovechó para probar con algunos hechizos como el "_alohomora_" y otros en la cerradura, pero nada.

–_Creo que olvidaste poner detalles en tu hoja, Hermione_. – comentó la Luna visitante hacia Hermione.

–_Lo siento Luna, me olvidé por completo_. – respondió Hermione apenada.

Entonces antes de que la puerta de la cochera se cerrara del todo Luna logró colarse. Ron estaba saliendo ya del carro pero ella se metió por la misma puerta con una sonrisa traviesa. Ron se asomó con amplia sonrisa.

–¿Qué, quieres romper la dieta?

Luna metió las manos bajo su vestido y sacó las pantaletas.

–¡Sabía que no aguantarías! Vamos a la casa.

–No, aquí en el carro.

–¡¿En el carro?! No Hermione.

–Sip, aquí o nada. Nunca lo hemos hecho en el carro… _¿Oh si?_ – preguntó dudosa la rubia.

–Sí, ¿ya se te olvidó aquella vez? A mí me gusta tener espacio… - rezongó el chico.

–Lástima… - murmuró Luna buscando sus pantaletas en el suelo del carro.

–OK, está bien.

Ron terminó por acceder, desafortunadamente era muy predecible y Luna lo tenía ya bien medido. Al aceptar Ron se inclinó sobre ella quitándole las pantaletas de la mano y buscando su boca. Empezaron a besarse usando sus lenguas de una manera muy sensual y como Ron ya tenía la mano por aquellos lares, qué más daba meterla de una vez bajo su falda.

El pelirrojo estaba más que inclinado, literalmente invadía casi todo el asiento del copiloto mientras se comía a chupetes la marmórea piel de Luna. La respiración de Luna se agitaba a medida que se perdía más la mano de Ron y él lucia con expresión más concentrada.

–No, más suave… - Ron se separó para observarla. –Hazlo hacia arriba… - susurró la rubia al tiempo que buscaba una posición más cómoda para su piernas.

Ron se acomodó entre ellas y volvió a besarla más apasionadamente mientras dejaba a su mano trabajando bajo la ropa. Pero pronto los besos se hicieron fuego puro, Luna gemía y la mano de Ron se movía mucho más inquieta que antes.

–Oh Hermione… Hermione.

–Vuelve a hacerlo lento… pero no dejes de hacerlo, me voy a venir en tu mano.

–Hazlo.

Mientras Luna se llenaba con la caricia de Ron; él, incesante amante ahogaba su boca sin dejar besarla, sintiendo las vibraciones de cada gemido dentro de su propia boca. Los sonidos de la rubia eran más agudos cada vez hasta que se sacudió con la mirada clavada en el techo del carro.

–Ven, ¡pronto!

Urgió Ron jalándola desde su posición y atareándose por hacer el asiento en el que estaba hacia atrás, desabrochándose el pantalón y buscando la manera de acomodarla… Demasiadas cosas, cuando te apresuras las cosas no siempre logran salir como esperas. Cuando después de las dificultades apenas lograba rozar en la estrecha humedad de Luna, se corrió.

–¡PUTA MADRE!... ¡chingado! Ahorita, espera… - dijo al moverla a ella y atarearse en evitar perder la erección.

–Calma Ron, espera. No lo apures, déjame hacerlo.

Entonces Luna lo tomó en su mano y apenas con las yemas de los dedos comenzó a acariciar ligeramente el tallo y con más presión sobre el glande. Ron suspiró y recargó la cabeza en el respaldo.

–Perdón, no me va a volver a pasar.

–Espero que no hables en serio jejeje, cómo podrías vivir sin orgasmos.

–Vale, pero no antes de tiempo.

–Son cosas que pasan, ahora lo arreglo.

Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos mientras Luna seguía estimulándolo con éxito y alternando sus manos con suaves lamidas. Los cabellos de Ron estaban húmedos, los vidrios completamente empañados y la piel de ambos enrojecida, parecían dos camarones en una olla.

–Lo haces tan lento…

–¿Quieres que lo haga más rápido?

–No, es perfecto, me relaja. Pero a veces lo haces tan ansiosa…

–¿Sientes que te apuro? ¿Te estresa?

–A veces… y a veces soy yo el apurado y tú me aguantas jeje.

Hermione observaba y escuchaba atenta. Estaba un poco sorprendida también, Ron parecía diferente con Luna.

Unos minutos después Ron volvió a estar listo para la acción. Luna se agachó y lo feló con suavidad mientras el pelirrojo enredaba los dedos en sus largos cabellos jadeando con los ojos cerrados. Era placer, era lento… y lo hacía arder. Todas estaban absortas en silencio mirando a Ron respirar pesadamente mientras los cabellos rubios de Luna cubrían por completo su regazo.

Después ella se levantó, lo montó y usando sus manos se acomodó para unirse. Luna bajó suavemente y no se movió por unos momentos en donde mantuvo sus ojos cerrados a centímetros de la cara de Ron. _Estaban sintiéndose_. Casi era visible el vapor que despedían. Luego Luna se sostuvo del respaldo del asiento y empezó a moverse con sutil cadencia. Dejaron de hablar, no gemían pero estaban dando los jadeos más eróticos de la noche.

Ginny tomó una servilleta y empezó a abanicarse con ella compartiendo una mirada sofocada con Parvati. Hacía calor _y vaya que sí_. Calor, sudor, enrojecimiento en la piel, respiros ahogados, besos muy profundos, chupetes… ¡Uff!

De pronto Ron, quien había mantenido sus manos en la cadera de ella, la abrazó estrechamente por la cintura y empezó a follar con agilidad mientras Luna le seguía el ritmo con ligereza. Ahora sí gemían. Palabras calientes. Ron, como volcán apunto hacer erupción con una eyaculación de lava…

Fue un orgasmo muy intenso. Después de vivirlo se recargaron cansados sobre el respaldo del asiento. Luna estaba recostada, vencida sobre el hombro de él. Se quedaron un ratito descansando sin hablar, Luna parecía incluso haberse quedado dormida mientras Ron acariciaba suavemente el cabello en su espalda.

–Te amo. – dijo Ron casi en secreto pegado a su oído. Los ojos de Hermione se humedecieron.

–Solo falta un día para ser sólo uno. Después de la boda seremos uno siempre.

Él besó su frente. La rubia se levantó lentamente pasándose al otro asiento y mientras buscaba sus pantaletas Ron arregló sus pantalones. Una vez listos Luna lo despidió fingiendo entrar a su casa para después desaparecerse también.

Cuando estuvieron de regreso fuera del recuerdo Luna tenía una gran sonrisa. Hermione estaba reflexiva pero cuando la vio, rió y le jaló el cabello.

–¡¿De qué te ries?!

–De que eres una mujer con mucha suerte Hermione, Ron es lo que yo llamaría _ardiente_. Y mira que yo no he tenido mala suerte, Dean es divino y Henry también. ¡Felicidades de nuevo! Porque ahora sí ya es todo tuyo jaja.

–¡Hombre gracias! Jajaja – rió la novia.

Al final, Andrómeda se acercó a ella entregándole los dos últimos recuerdos que quedaban en su mano. Entonces dos miradas intensas se cruzaron, sólo faltaban dos, ambas pelirrojas.

**

* * *

**

N/A: Woolaaa!! ¿Me extrañaron? Espero que les haya gustado el capi, listos para "Donaire vs Brío". Seguro que ya conocen las ultimas parejas... prepárense!! =P


	8. Donaire vs Brio

**Donaire vs Brío.**

Era curioso pensar en continuar después de una experiencia tan antojable como la recién vivida con Luna. Aunque hasta ese momento ninguna había tenido una experiencia poco placentera, todas podían esbozar una sonrisa al recordar su intercambio. Pero aún faltaban 2 de ellas y las expectativas eran altas.

Hermione destapó el contenedor que instantáneamente las llevó a la chimenea de Grimmauld Place donde Astoria y Bill se metían dentro de la chimenea.

Astoria era una mujer muy bella, y vista de espaldas incluso podía confundirse con Fleur, si no fuera por porque el rojo de su cabello la delataba. Aunque aún así no podría pasar por una Weasley. El cabello de los Weasley iba hacia el zanahoria mientras que el de Astoria era rojo sangre.

Los chicos se despidieron de los demás e hicieron el vertiginoso viaje a través de cientos de chimeneas hasta llegar a El Refugio. Cuando estuvieron dentro, Bill se desenvolvió con la comodidad y confianza que hace cualquier persona dentro de su casa. Se quitó la chamarra y pasó las manos por su cabello para después beberse un vaso entero de agua mientras desde su lugar Astoria lo observaba con atención discretamente. Ella también empezó a ponerse cómoda. Ninguno de los dos hablaba. Bill volteó luego de un momento y le sonrió.

–¿Cansada?

–Sí, un poco. – sonrió Astoria sin dejar de observarlo mientras él se encaminaba a la habitación desnudándose.

–Descansa mi vida. Yo me daré un regaderazo, me aso de calor. – dijo cariñosamente el pelirrojo después de acariciar el vientre -_plano, por cierto_- de la pelirroja.

Las acciones entonces parecieron dar saltos en el espacio, como si estuvieran viendo fotografías tomadas en diferentes momentos hasta el instante en el que el guapo pelirrojo salió secándose el cabello con mas nada, que la toalla que traía en la mano. Los ojos de Astoria se desorbitaron al verlo. ¿Serían algunas de sus cicatrices… sería lo sexy que se veía recién bañado… o serían sus notables proporciones…? creo que fue ésta última.

Al caer en la cama completamente desnudo, húmedo y sin aparentes nociones de desear vestirse se acercó a ella y empezó a darle los más dulces mimos y palabras a ella y al bebé inexistente en el cuerpo de Astoria. La chica parecía conmovida. Para ese momento ella había ya tomado la ropa de dormir de Fleur y se había acostado en la fresca cama de la pareja con el fuerte rumor del mar inundando los sonidos de la noche.

Después de aquellos tiernos momentos, Bill se despidió de ella con un beso en los labios y se giró disponiéndose a dormirse. Astoria no tuvo palabras y después de que las luces se apagaran a la indicación de Bill, ella también se acostó y se durmió. Las chicas parecían confundidas. Ginny más bien parecía disgustada.

–_Ah, ¿dormiste?_ – preguntó frustrada la pequeña Weasley.

–_Sí_.

–_¿No lo hicieron al llegar? _– preguntó Parvati interesada.

–_No, íbamos cansados_.

Las fotografías congeladas de ellos durmiendo plácidamente durante la noche pasaron a través de ellas por unos minutos hasta que la acción normal se recuperó cuando Bill salió de la cama como su madre lo echó al mundo. Se puso de pie como una colosal estatua, estirándose. Y vaya que estiró _cada parte_ de su cuerpo…

Astoria lo miró deleitada aunque presionada pues para esa madrugadora hora, más valía empezar a trabajar en lo que la había llevado ahí, después de tan plácido sueño.

–¿Fleur? – preguntó Bill al verla despierta. –Ahora vengo.

Y sin más, salió de la casa a con buen paso de trote mientras Astoria lo miraba sorprendida. La chica se giró buscando un reloj. Faltaban 15 minutos para las 7. Sin pensarlo demasiado, de un tirón se sacó el camisón y salió tras él al trote.

La chica empezó a reír y a jugar con el agua completamente desnuda mientras daba algunos pasos trotados y se detenía jugando con el agua, pateándola y riendo. Bill tenía que voltear… y lo hizo, con la sonrisa más bella que se podía ver después de amanecer. Regresó.

–¿Qué te pasa? ¿Tienes calor?

–¡Me encanta vivir aquí!

–Jajajaja – río Bill divertido. –Ya veo jajaja.

Los amantes empezaron a jugar con el agua, aventándosela uno a otro y jugando a perseguirse, se metieron al agua y pronto estaban besándose apasionadamente. Bill se veía absolutamente enamorado. Astoria supo bien cómo conducirlo y pronto se hallaron acariciándose ardientemente dentro del agua.

El agua del mar estaba sobre sus muslos pegando en algunas olas sobre sus caderas. Se tocaban, se acariciaban y se besaban entre risas y sonrisas. Pronto Bill la levantó en sus brazos, y con muy buen control de su cuerpo, la penetró mientras ambos entraban un poco más dentro del mar.

La chica en el primer instante pareció insegura, pero los fuertes y protectores brazos de Bill alejaron por completo esa sensación. Ella se apoyó por completo en él y se relajó disfrutando mientras flotaba navegando en el agua llenando de placer su cuerpo. Bill sabía hacerlo. Sabía navegar maravillosamente en el mar mientras la amaba. Y ella lo sentía hasta lo más profundo de su ser.

Un rato después se acercaron a la orilla e hincados siguieron mientras cada ola los envolvía en cada ida y en cada venida. Astoria gemía arqueándose para estar más cerca de él, y Bill respondía acercándose y usando sus labios para calentar con aliento y saliva lo que el agua del mar enfriaba.

Sus cabellos mojados se unían y se revolvían con la arena mientras la excitación los agitaba más a cada momento.

Cuando ella estuvo sobre él, tocó con curiosidad las cicatrices que marcaban su pecho… parecía ligeramente conmovida. Después aprovechó… no iba a quedarse sin probar su carne. Lo probó poniéndolo en su boca mientras Bill la acariciaba con una sonrisa. Difícilmente lo abarcaba aunque hacía notables esfuerzos. No parecía despreciar en absoluto que fuera el primogénito de una familia de traidores de la sangre.

Luego, volvió a montarlo con tal gracia que su expresión ratificaba su gozo completamente. Gemía y se agitaba con desenvoltura. Sin ningún tipo de sonrojo. Bill la acompañaba a cada movimiento con una sonrisa. Lucía complacido y muy enamorado.

El pelirrojo cerró su mano llena de arena en torno a su cadera cuando se corrió, pero ella aún lo cabalgo otro poco, le hacía falta sólo un poco de roce para llegar, hasta que lo logró. Después se quedaron un rato tirados sobre la arena. Hasta que Astoria recordó que no era buena idea.

–¡Vámonos! ¡Nos vamos a arder!

Bill rió a carcajadas. Se levantaron justo a tiempo antes de que el sol fuera demasiado fuerte.

Al regresar se dieron un regaderazo para enjuagarse pues el reloj seguía su curso y Bill tenía que estar en el banco temprano.

Lo demás fue miel sobre jalea… besos por acá en la regadera, más besos por allá mientras se vestían, otros cuantos en el desayuno…

Después de que Bill se fuera al banco, el resto de las fotos que mostraban esporádicamente lo que sucedió fue lo que inevitablemente hizo reír a Hermione, a Fleur y a Luna. Astoria pasó el resto del tiempo arreglando su ropa y dándole cuidados especiales a su cabello ensalitrado de mar… Hasta que tuvo exactamente la misma apariencia de esposa _chic_ que cuando llegó la noche de la despedida a Grimmauld Place.

–Uy, no hay que perder el estilo… - dijo Hermione levantando una ceja mientras miraba a las otras chicas.

–Claro que no. No iba a llegar en fachas a mi casa. – sonrió la dama de sociedad.

–Y ahoga ¿qué opinas sobgue los traidogues de la sangue?

–Que sobre la cama no se nota. Hay ocasiones en las que importa, pero esta no fue una de ellas.

Astoria supo ser honesta. No iba a fingir que no provenía y pertenecía a una familia donde esas cosas no son importantes, pero al menos había podido convivir con ellas y sería imposible decir que le daban asco los traidores… pues evidentemente no.

**

* * *

**

N/A: Que tal con la Sra. Malfoy?? Gracia y deseo en la misma medida xD Oigan pues solo queda una pareja por ver, y creo que hay algunos interesado en ver hielo y fuego... hrabrá que ver quien es el hielo y quien es el fuego xDDDD Es decir, Represión vs Efusion. Espero poder subirla muy pronto.


	9. Represión vs Efusión

**Represión ****vs Efusión**.

Y ahora, finalmente Ginny. Algunas chicas lucían algo cansadas, pues los recuerdos habían sido largos y extenuantes, pero nadie se quería perder la pareja más inaudita que había resultado del sorteo. Astoria la que menos. Había quedado muy satisfecha con lo vivido con el primogénito Weasley, y esperaba con una sonrisa interesada lo que revelaría el recuerdo de Ginny.

Ginny por alguna causa empezó a hacerse pequeñita, ni aún el ser la última la había preparado para ese momento. Hermione estrechó su mano dándole seguridad y vació el recuerdo. Probablemente lo que más le afectaba _injustificadamente_, era algún sentimiento de culpa.

Finalmente el recuerdo dio inicio con Ginny parada en medio del salón de una elegante casa, no del tamaño de Malfoy Manor, pero era una gran Residencia. Estaba mirando el reloj, eran las 12. Varias de ellas se extrañaron de la hora ya que todas llevaban el tiempo contado y habían salido de la Mansión Potter antes de las 11. De cualquier modo nadie dijo nada.

La casa estaba a oscuras, ella llevaba el papel en la mano aún:

"Draco Malfoy_._

_Sube las escaleras, tercera puerta a la izquierda. Estará despierto._"

Tomó el papel y lo echó en la chimenea encendida bajo el reloj. Las chicas iban unos pasos detrás de ella, quien caminaba con paso lento y sólido. Al llegar tomó la perilla y después de un respiro entró como si fuera su habitación. Draco estaba despierto como lo había predicho Astoria, con un libro en las manos. Ginny se metió directamente al baño. Una bruma sorda las envolvió y acto seguido Ginny salió del baño, Draco ya no tenía el libro en las manos y la observaba.

–Hola. – le dijo reclamando la ausencia de saludo.

–Hola… - suspiró la pelirroja. No tenía idea de cómo se saludaran y quería evitar el beso en los labios lo más posible.

–¿Qué pasa, te trataron mal?

–No. No, de hecho me cayeron bien, buenas chicas todas…

–_¡Gracias!_ – rieron las chicas. Astoria también sonrió.

–… fueron amables a secas. – terminó Ginny mientras abría los cajones en busca de un camisón.

–Mmh. Voy por un vaso de agua, ¿quieres?

–¿Y el elfo? – ¿Draco Malfoy sin elfo? Eso lo tenía que documentar.

–Hace un rato que se fue con mamá. Llegará temprano como siempre.

–Ah claro. Yo también quiero agua… con un hielo, por favor.

El rubio se fue con el encargo y ella aprovechó para batir con mayor confianza los cajones de Astoria. Lencería fina, baby dolls, corsés, ligueros, negligés. ¿Era posible que esa chica _socialité_ no tuviera un camisón sin transparencias? Lo era. Ella no halló ninguno. Claro, tenían apenas dos meses de casados. Sacó el Baby doll más cubierto que encontró y lo aventó sobre una silla cerca de ahí. Se sentó en la cama y se quedó pensativa quitándose los zapatos.

–Tu vaso. – dijo el rubio al ponerlo sobre la mesita de noche. La observó un momento y fue a sentarse a su lado. –¿Qué es lo que te pasa?, dime la verdad. Si te han tratado mal, voy a hablar con mamá y si es necesario con Andró…

–No, no, no… nada de eso. Es sólo que el vino que me dieron me ha pateado duro.

–Mmh, lo debe haber comprado algún Weasley…

Aquellas palabras fueron el interruptor adecuado para Ginny. Cuando el rubio se movía, ella lo cogió del cuello y lo besó, al principio casi agresivamente, después conforme él fue tomando parte activa, el beso tomó un curso normal. Era curiosa la forma de besar de Draco, ninguna de ellas lo había visto antes besarse con nadie. Ni aún Astoria, aunque ella podía imaginar sus besos. Su boca es pequeña y sus movimientos eran como los de un bebé alimentándose de su mamá. Y Ginny pensó que tenía la lengua más suave y dulce que había probado. No viperina, no. Con un toque de menta.

Su beso se hizo largo, ya de un lado, ya del otro. Sin recesos. Después se dejaron caer en la cama y Draco se recargó sobre ella y empezó a tocarla. Pasó suavemente la mano por su pecho e hizo una larga parada en sus caderas para luego volver a subir y apreciar su delantera.

–¿Estas cerca de tu periodo, _otra vez_? – preguntó el rubio extrañado.

–No, ¿por qué dices eso?

–Estás hinchada. O tal vez estés reteniendo líquidos. – dijo tocándola de nuevo.

–No-nno entiendo.

–Siento tu cuerpo… _raro_.

–Ssh, bésame. – llamó la pelirroja metiendo boruca.

Y volvieron a besarse. Draco quitó su impecable camiseta blanca y dejó caer más su cuerpo sobre ella, mientras hundido dejaba húmedos besos en su cuello. Bajó el cierre del vestido y lo quitó. Ahora Ginny estaba cubierta sólo por los encajes de su ropa interior. Piel blanca y pecosa parecían desear revolverse. El rubio abrió el sostén y cuando apretó sobre aquél bulto que colmaba su mano se retiró de nuevo.

–¡Astoria estás muy hinchada! No es normal que te baje tan seguido.

–_Aassh no hay nada peor que un hombre queriendo llevar las cuentas… ¡NO POR DIOS!_ – liberó Hermione poniendo los ojos en blanco.

–_Jeje es que a Draco no se le escapa nada…_ - dijo Astoria con una sonrisa.

–No me va a bajar, deja mi regla en paz. He estado reteniendo líquidos como dices, eso es todo.

–Pues quiero que vayas mañana mismo a San Mungo.

–_¿Quieres?_ Já; claro… -ironizó la pelirroja. –Ya veo que no te gustan tetonas.

–Me gustas tú, pero esto no parece tuyo. Incluso estás _aguada_… - dijo el rubio confuso mientras volvía a apretar el pecho en su mano.

–¿_QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEÉ_? ¿AGUADA??– la pelirroja se sentó de golpe y no disimulaba ni un ápice su furia. Se sobrepuso de nuevo el brassiere y buscaba la manera de abrocharlo decidida a salir de esa casa de inmediato.

–_¡Pero cómo vas a estar aguada si eres una jugadora profesional de quidditch!_ – Dijo Parvati tan indignada como ella. Hermione asintió con firmeza.

–No te pongas así Astoria, ¿qué te sucede?...

–¿Qué me sucede? ¿¡Qué te sucede a ti?!

–Cálmate Astoria. Contrólate… _Cálmate_… - le repitió tratando de serenarla y tomándola de las muñecas.

El rubio pareció darse cuenta de que había hecho un comentario catastrófico y estaba preocupado por arreglarlo. Ginny no pudo abrocharse el sostén y tenía los brazos sobre su pecho aún con las manos de Draco en las muñecas.

–No es lo que piensas. Me refiero a que cuando algo se hincha se siente _firme_. Y tus pechos se sienten muy blandos… No parecen hinchados, solo _grandes_.

Ginny bufaba soltando sus exhalaciones por la nariz. –¿Me ves enferma?

–No.

–¿Entonces?

Draco quedó en silencio, soltó sus manos lentamente e hizo una señal de "tienes razón". Cedió y la observó con cierto nivel de pena. Ginny se giró dándole la espalda, indecisa sobre qué hacer. Hubo silencio, momento en el que Luna aprovechó y llevó su vista hasta Astoria con curiosidad. La chica era tan delgada como Fleur y tenía la misma cantidad de busto que una gallina. La reacción parecía comprensible, sólo para quien fuera objetivo.

–No pensé que te ofendieras.

–¿Te gustaría que te dijera que eres flácido?

–No quiero pelear por esto, es una tontería. Mírame. – la tomó del hombro y la giró. –Olvídalo, nunca lo dije.

Entonces el chico jaló suavemente el sostén de sus brazos, retirándolo. Ginny tenía cara de enojada pero ya no podía ofenderse e irse. Y además, había ido a algo. Volvieron a acostarse sobre la cama y volvieron a besarse. Esta vez más lentamente, Draco parecía estar siendo muy cuidadoso para no tener otro inconveniente con la pelirroja. Esta vez las manos de Draco se dieron vuelo con su trasero, se giró jalándola para que ahora fuera ella la que se recargara encima de su cuerpo. Ginny lo besaba muy apasionada, sus besos embonaron perfectamente.

Luego el rubio la acomodó en el centro de la cama y se dedicó a besar con esa manera suya la pecosa piel de la chica. Le quitó el calzón y separándole las piernas trató de hundirse en su humedad, pero Ginny trató de resistirse. Draco no tomo en cuenta su resistencia y sosteniéndola con firmeza hizo lo que deseaba. La piel de Ginny se erizó al contacto, su respiración se agitó de inmediato y sus manos se pusieron inquietas sin saber qué hacer, hasta que una de ellas se encontró con la de él dándole refugio.

La boca de Draco seguía el mismo infantil movimiento sin despegarse de su blanco. Era suave e íntimo a la vez. La pelirroja gimió, era en contra de su voluntad, se notaba; pero sucumbió… Lo disfrutaba. Cuando ella empezó a gemir, Draco gozó ser más lento, hasta hacerla reducir sus gemidos a pesados jadeos que ocasionalmente la hacían apretar su mano y cerraban sus piernas. Y de pronto, en el momento más inesperado, ella se estremeció enteramente. Draco se sorprendió. Fue un orgasmo tímido muy sensual… nada propio de Astoria.

El rubio se quedó ahí, besando aún su vientre y las zonas cercanas. Ginny se ruborizó. Cuando regresó de su viaje orgásmico parecía como si recién despertara de un largo sueño. Y Draco aún seguía ahí entre sus piernas, aunque ella trató de cerrarlas de nuevo. Esta vez Draco se alejó, quitó su pantalón y se acercó hasta hincarse sobre su pecho. _Buscaba correspondencia_. Ginny quedó en shock. Era prácticamente la misma cara que tuvo Parvati cuando el pene de Arkadi le apuntaba al centro de la cara; tal vez porque estaban en las mismas condiciones.

No había escapatoria, lo tenía hincado encima de ella. Se levantó un poco y empezó; pero vamos, aquello no era cosa que le agradara mucho a la pelirroja, con Harry lo había hecho en reducidas ocasiones y sólo porque era su esposo y lo amaba y además la aguantaba como nadie; pero con Draco… ¡y tenía que ser justo él!.

Lo hizo tibiamente, y después de un corto plazo, hizo el intento de retirarse pero Draco ya tenía la mano en su cuello, él apenas si lo notó. Ante la falta de entusiasmo de ella, él empezó a mover su cadera.

–¿Qué pasa mujer? ¡Con ganas! – motivó el rubio.

Tal vez Ginny hubiera deseado responder algo pero le resultaba complicado. Aunque lo que Draco quería era que respondiera sí, pero en acciones. La mamada tibia siguió hasta que Draco bajó la vista y la miró resentido. Entonces la chica aprovechó y se sentó pajeándolo con entusiasmo. Prefería el trabajo manual.

Las chicas por su parte no iban a dejar fuera de concurso a Draco. Aún no conocían su desempeño, pero a nivel de dimensiones, se hacía competencia cerrada con Neville. Pero eso no significaba nada, lo crucial sería lo que lograra en ella, sobre todo cuando nos referimos a _Ginny_.

La cara de resentimiento de Draco persistió. La risa de Astoria las distrajo a todas. –_Pobrecito_.

Draco no quedó muy conforme con el cambio de planes pero no insistió, volvió a besarla y se recostaron de nuevo en la cama. Una vez ahí se acomodó y entró sin tocar la puerta.

–¡Ooouch! Ooh… - gritó agudamente la chica.

–¡Ups! ¿Muy rápido?

–Y muy _profundo_. Me dolió… No te muevas.

Draco empezó a moverse suavemente mientras Ginny iba clavando las uñas en su brazo. Ella cerraba los ojos aguantando y Draco los cerraba… _seducido_.

–Sí estás inflamada, ¿lo sientes?

–Claro que lo siento.

–¿Te lastima?

–Siii. – rezongó la pelirroja.

Entonces el rubio se alzó ligeramente y tomó sus piernas separándolas un poco más.

–¿Ahí?

–Es igual.

Ahora la cogió de la cadera levantándola para entrar desde otro ángulo.

–¿Mejor?

–No.

Esta vez le recogió las piernas y las levantó hasta que los pies estaban a la altura de su cabeza mientras le sostenía los tobillos. El movimiento era mucho más fácil y fluido, se notaba a simple vista.

–¿Ahí?

Ginny no respondió enseguida. Seguramente hubiera deseado decir que no. –_Sih_… - jadeó.

Y de ahí, "_al infinito y más allá_"… el rubio lo único que necesitaba era libertad para entregarse. Mientras la follaba se acercaba a sus pies y los besaba o bajaba sus manos acariciándole las piernas en todo lo largo. Era complaciente, se preocupaba por ella. Y Ginny tuvo que reconocer dolorosamente que Draco había hecho en un par de horas lo que Harry todavía no lograba. Draco no le permitió ni una queja, a la mínima señal de reticencia la reacomodaba con seguridad hasta encontrar la manera de que ambos disfrutaran. No tenía miramientos ni contemplaciones. No le pedía permiso para tomar las decisiones.

Después de un rato, le bajó las piernas y dejó su cuerpo caer sobre el de ella, continuando de una manera muy apasionada. Sobre el cuerpo de Draco había un sudor muy fino y cuando la abrazó ella le correspondió completamente. Draco jadeaba excitado en su oído. Luego de un rato se separó y se sentó al lado de ella, la miraba lleno de deseo.

–¿Te sientes mejor? – le preguntó mientras se recargaba en las almohadas.

–Sí. –respondió la pelirroja al tiempo que Draco le indicaba que lo montara. Ella se acercó.

–Date la vuelta.

La chica obedeció y lo montó de espaldas regalándole la vista que Draco más deseaba. En total oposición a Harry, su némesis era un fanático de los traseros bien formados y aprovechando _la inflamación de Astoria_, se daría ese gusto.

Ginny por su parte aprendió la lección, y cada que sentía algún malestar buscaba la posición adecuada para mitigarlo, lo que llevaba a Draco a la mismísima gloria cada vez. Cuando el chico necesitó más, la movió el mismo con sus manos, hasta que la levantó y se corrió con un gemido seco en la garganta mientras ella lo observaba atenta. Después de unos momentos, mientras se recuperaba, Draco estiró la mano llamándola a acercarse a él.

Entonces la bruma volvió a envolverlas mientras la habitación giraba alrededor sin que se pudiera apreciar lo que sucedía. Luego, la habitación dejó de girar lentamente y la bruma se aligeró un poco pero no del todo. Había que observar y escuchar con atención para saber lo que sucedía en esa cama, pero una vez cuando lo hacías, no había duda.

Ambos estaban de costado bajo las ropas de cama, Draco imitaba los movimientos de las serpientes jadeando con mirada delirante a espaldas de ella. Y se podría haber pensado que la bruma se debía a que Ginny estaba medio dormida, sino fuera porque ella jadeaba también.

–Estás muy tensa ¿Por qué no te sueltas?

Se escuchó en un susurro entre la bruma. La Ginny visitante se ruborizó evitando las demás miradas.

Finalmente, cuando la niebla del recuerdo se disipó ya era de día. Ambos estaban en la cama y Ginny acababa de abrir los ojos. Buscó desesperadamente un reloj pero no vio ninguno en la habitación. Salió de la cama completamente desnuda y buscó el reloj de mano de Draco.

------- 9.20

Lució aliviada… excepto cuando buscó su ropa por toda la habitación y no la halló. El ruido despertó a Draco.

–¿Qué haces?

–Quería revisar mi ropa, creo que me quedé con algo de Andrómeda.

–Ya la deben estar lavando. Vino Friskey hace un rato y recogió tu ropa.

–Friskey… - susurró la pelirroja sin sentido. –OK, entonces me doy un baño y me voy.

–¿Y te vas? ¿Dónde?

–Y desayunamos, quise decir. – gritó la chica mientras abría las llaves de la regadera.

Cuando el agua empezó a caerle encima parecía un alivio, al menos no llegaría con la saliva de Draco en la piel. Todo iba bien hasta que… la puerta se abrió y Draco entró desnudo a la regadera con cara de invitación.

–Ducha juntos. – le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

La chica sonrió sin ánimos. No era posible, ¿OTRA?.

Draco tomó el jabón y pasó sus manos enjabonadas por el cuerpo de ella. Jugaron a bañarse un rato entre caricias principalmente por parte de él. Pero al rubio también le gusta recibir, así que insistió en que ella le lavara los genitales. Estaba duro antes de tocarlo.

–Draco, por Merlin. ¡Te vas a secar! – exclamó la chica sacándole una sonrisa amplia y sincera.

Ginny lo acarició por un largo momento aunque no necesitaba más estimulación, el chico estaba listo para hacerla suya de nuevo. Entonces después de acariciarla la volteó y besándole el hombro, le alzó una pierna.

–Acomódate _así_.

–¿Cómo?

–_Así_.

–¿Pero tú te crees que yo soy cirquera? – respondió Ginny tratando de mantener el equilibrio.

–No te quejes, ya lo has hecho. – le respondió el rubio ayudándola.

La chica logró la posición solicitada con su apoyo y de nuevo él entró sin previo aviso y hasta el fondo. Pero la posición era rematadamente perfecta, no la lastimaba casi nada. Parecía que entre más acrobáticas mejor resultaban las posiciones para ella, cosa que no exploró nunca con su marido.

El agua caía, ellos follaban confundiendo sudor con agua y con saliva. Ginny se agarraba como podía a los mosaicos bien sincronizada a los movimientos de Draco mientras él la sujetaba con confianza. Luego de un rato, Draco la movió indicándole que se apoyara en ambas piernas y repentinamente lo sintió entrar sutilmente por _más atrás_.

–Drac…

–No-no te muevas… - La interrumpió. El chico la tenía sostenida con fuerza por la cintura. Ella estaba asustada y se aferró a su mano. –Respira profundo. – le aconsejó al oído.

Después, empezó a moverse ligeramente mientras acariciaba su pecho. La chica ya no pudo hacer nada. Él fue cuidadoso y parecía saber bien lo que hacía. La molestia no era mayor a las que había tenido por penetración vaginal, ya qué más daba. Draco se desvivía en caricias por todo su frente.

–¡Gime! ¿qué te detiene?... Yo sé que te gusta.

Pero la chica no consintió hasta que el rubio lo pidió por segunda vez. Gemidos ligeros que fueron regalo para sus oídos. Entonces Draco se puso contento y la consintió con placenteras entradas lentas. Luego de un rato salió y la acercó de nuevo a su miembro. Ginny estuvo inclinada casi sin darse cuenta, no tuvo más remedio y se arrodilló. El chico la mantenía cerca y esta vez ella hizo un intento más comedido. Draco se corrió repentinamente en su boca. Ginny escupió de inmediato. Draco lució extrañado de que lo escupiera pero no le dijo nada. El rubio compensó todo arrodillándose ante ella también hasta hacerla tocar el cielo. Después se enjuagaron mutuamente entre besos y Draco salió a vestirse antes que ella.

Ginny estaba aún desnuda frente al espejo del amplio cuarto de baño cuando Astoria se apareció dentro. Astoria se hizo cargo de salir por la ropa de Ginny, quien una vez vestida se desapareció.

A su regreso del que fuera el último recuerdo, las chicas parecían complacidas.

–Pues con razón son tan delgados, ¿no? – dijo Luna con una sonrisa.

–Les dije que Draco era un gran amante… - les recordó Astoria con cierta presunción.

–Un poco controlador, nada más… - criticó Ginny levantando una ceja.

–Draco no es controlador. – defendió Astoria con seguridad.

–¡Eyaculó en mi boca y ni siquiera me preguntó!.

–!Pero cómo te va a preguntar si está acostumbrado a hacerlo!!, además, todas tuvimos que aguantar cosas y resolverlas en el momento. Parvati no lo había hecho por detrás y lo hizo, Luna se quedó fuera de la casa y se las arregló. A Hermione casi se le escapa Neville… y Hanna… _se las tuvo que ingeniar para contentar y motivar a un marido sentido e inseguro_… ¡¿Por qué te quejas tanto!?

–¡CÁLLATE! – gritó la Weasley al tiempo que cruzaba la cara de su oponente con una cachetada. Astoria la respondió.

–Ahora, sabes qué voy a hacer, voy a ir a compensar todo lo que no supiste hacer con mi marido. Yo sí sé hacer mamadas, y yo si me trago el semen porque además es bueno para la piel… - finalizó la pelirroja Malfoy.

Luna abrió grandes ojos interesada.

Las pelirrojas temblaban. Al terminar de hablar, Astoria cogió su bolsa y se dirigió presurosa hacia la puerta. Los ojos de Ginny brillaban llenos de agua luchando con todas sus fuerzas porque no se convirtieran en lágrimas.

–¡Astoria! Falta el giratiempo, ven. – llamó Andrómeda antes de que la chica saliera y tratando de mantener la calma.

Entre las chicas nadie se atrevía a hablar. Hermione fue rápidamente por el giratiempo y las chicas tuvieron que unirse estrechamente para estar todas dentro. Andrómeda tomó el reloj del giratiempo en la mano y lo retuvo antes de girarlo.

–Sé que la manera en que ha acabado esta noche no es la que deseábamos. Pero lo que han aprendido esta noche es una lección que estoy segura que no olvidarán nunca. Tienen todas buenos hombres en sus camas, que no hicieron más que mostrar lo que esperan de su mujer. Se movieron con seguridad en lo que conocen de ustedes, eso es todo. Y vaya que las conocen bien.

Andrómeda giró el reloj y mientras el tiempo regresaba vieron pasar los fragmentos de cada uno de los recuerdos, como si para cerrar con broche de oro les hiciera falta un resumen. Era la mejor despedida de soltera a la que habían ido todas, y difícilmente sería superada.

**

* * *

N/A: ¿Realmente pensaron que podrían estar éstas chicas sin que volaran los manotazos?, imposible. Bien chicos, llegamos al primer receso. Capítulo Largo, espero que no se les haya hecho pesado. Y bien, creo que es momento de hacer algunas aclaraciones acerca del físico de las chicas, que fue fundamental en esta despedida. Yo lo conocía porque estaba en mi imaginación pero ustedes no. Así que, Astoria y Fleur son muy delgadas, tipo modelo de pasarela. Hermione y Luna son delgadas pero con un poco más de curvas, sobretodo Hermione; Ginny y Parvati, son guapas de muy buen cuerpo, **_**sabrosas**_** para que me entiendan. Y Hanna es de unos kilitos mas, no gorda ni nada, solo poco más llenita. Eso, para que comprendan porque algunos chicos lo notaron mucho, y otros como Ron y Bill que ni en cuenta.**

**Además les aviso que en este corte me tomaré un receso de 2 semanitas, para cargar pilas con las fantasías de los chicos. ¿Será que habrá repercusiones del intercambio en las fantasías que están por cumplirse? ¿Ustedes que dicen?**


	10. Uno para el otro

**Uno para el otro.**

Pasada la celebración de la boda de Ron; a siete días exactamente de la despedida que los reuniera en la casa de Harry, volvieron a reunirse los chicos; pero esta vez en la casa de Remus, quien pasada la fuerza de la luna llena se integró al grupo para ver los resultados de aquél reto, en el que agradeció no haber participado. Ser sólo espectador era bueno, y serlo con Sirius, aún mejor.

Los chicos en su mayoría se saludaron alegremente, todos o _casi todos_ llevaban sonrisas satisfechas. Habían logrado cumplir sus fantasías y se sentían orgullosos de sus desempeños y de los resultados, seguramente. Ahora era el momento de compartirlo.

Harry había llevado el cuadro del Sirius con el pretexto de dejarlo _de visita_ unos días en casa de Remus. A quien ya le habían anticipado lo sucedido en casa de Harry, y estaba divertido y expectante de empezar a ver aquéllos recuerdos, aprovechando que Tonks había ido a pasar el día a casa de Molly. Todo parecía listo.

Entonces el pensadero fue llevado al centro de la habitación y los chicos se sirvieron algunos tragos y se dispusieron para ver el recuerdo. Aunque no pasó desapercibido que Ron no llevaba la alegría de un hombre que se ha casado hace 5 días. Iba básicamente serio; incluso fue difícil sacarle el saludo. Tal vez los recuerdos lo animaran.

El primero en ofrecer su recuerdo como regalo a su hermano, fue Bill quien parecía regocijado de sólo recordarlo. Los caballeros cargaron con su copa y se reunieron para observar y disfrutar con él.

El recuerdo dio inicio con Bill abriendo espacio dentro de su cocina. Movió la mesa, las sillas; y dejó una al centro. Fleur lo observaba a cada movimiento con una sonrisa que estaba al borde de ser carcajada. Bill se miraba muy entusiasmado.

–Así, ¿ves? Entonces yo me siento aquí y tú me amarras.

Fleur asintió silenciosamente con la misma sonrisa divertida. Bill se sentó en la silla y movió sus cejas coquetamente.

–¿Te gusta la idea?

–Sí, me gusta. – dijo la rubia al tiempo que levantó con gracia su varita y sacó de ella un cordón que le ató las muñecas detrás de la silla y otro más que lo hizo con sus rodillas atadas estrechamente a las patas de la silla.

–Uy, un poco apretado…

–¿Te estás quejando? – preguntó Fleur arqueando una ceja.

–Nop. – respondió Bill sonriendo emocionado.

Fleur se quedó mirándolo pensativa, de pronto parecía la chica embarazada más hermosa y perversa de la tierra. Frunció los labios y negó con la cabeza. El hombre estaba atado, pero lo había atado con ropa. La chica empezó a lanzar hechizos que cortaban su ropa y daba jalones con poca fuerza, lo que la hacía dar más cortes a la ropa.

–Jajaja esta fantasía me va a salir cara.

–Debiste haberte desnudado antes de sentarte jeje – dijo la chica después del último jalón.

Ahora sí, estaba desnudo y ella lo observaba curiosa y malvada paseándose alrededor de la silla. Bill no hacía más que mirarla expectante, sabía que no tenía nada que decirle a su mujer, ella sabía cómo tenía que hacer las cosas y nunca se equivocaba.

Después de pasear se paró frente a él y comenzó a desnudarse muy lentamente, la sonrisa de Bill se iba ampliando al parejo de… err, así como iba creciendo su _deseo_. Fleur se acercó a la silla y se lució ante él, le presumió su espigado cuerpo, sus ligerísimas curvas y finalizó acariciando su vientre para él. Bill sólo sonreía embelesado ante cada movimiento.

Los visitantes observaban con la respiración contenida, era una fantasía excitante sin duda alguna. Aunque la pequeña barriga de embarazo de Fleur le daba un toque inexplicablemente dulce y familiar.

La rubia se agachó y empezó a darle placer a su marido; suave, lentamente. Las manos de Bill empezaron a moverse entre las cuerdas. Recargaba su cabeza hacia otras buscando la manera de compensar el movimiento que ansiaba.

Las manos de Fleur también parecieron estar atadas. No lo tocó en absoluto, era sólo su boca… labios… lengua… Bill comenzaba a desesperarse aunque lograba contenerse. Algunos de los visitantes comenzaban a reflejar en sus propias manos la ansiedad de comprendían en Bill. Sirius tenía una sonrisa perversa. Era genial que el cuadro sólo lo mostrara de la cintura para arriba…

Después, la rubia accedió a pasear los dedos por la piel del pecho de Bill. Las yemas de sus dedos estaban húmedas, con un poco de sudor. Al pasarlas por cerca de sus labios Bill se apresuró a lamer sobre ellas. Ella puso esa saliva sobre sus pezones erectos y seguía sonriendo. Ahora eran los pies de Bill los que se agitaban, pero estaba bien atado.

George tenía la boca seca, Percy tenía arqueada una ceja y Harry… Harry tenía los ojos tan abiertos que casi se le salían de los lentes.

Entonces ella se las arregló para finalmente montarlo con todo y silla, aunque no le fue nada fácil… no habían dejado nada para que ella pudiera sostenerse y… ¡cómo hacían falta las manos de Bill!

Lo había deslizado dentro de sí lentamente mientras lograba mantenerse en equilibrio. Las manos del pelirrojo ahora se movían con más constancia, cada que sentía que su mujer iba a caer, la desesperación movía sus extremidades.

La rubia se movía con cautela, agarrándose con seguridad de él y de la silla. Pero pronto encontró seguridad y empezó a cabalgar a su marido con confianza mientras Bill jadeaba y se movía suavemente siguiéndola.

Más tarde, Fleur sudorosa por el esfuerzo e igualmente excitada que su marido, se puso de pie. Fue al trastero y tomó un hielo que pasó por encima de sus hombros y pecho. Una vez derretido el hielo con esa misma mano empezó a pajearlo haciéndolo voltear los ojos.

–Súbete de nuevo. – suplicó el pelirrojo.

Fleur accedió sentándose de espaldas a él esta vez. Se sentó sobre Bill y se quedó un momento inmóvil para después empezar a moverse con agilidad. Su marido gemía y movía muñecas y dedos lleno de ansiedad, pero se dejaba disfrutar de su fantasía. Ésa era exactamente, la estaba viviendo mejor aún que en sus más sucios pensamientos.

Cuando la excitación de Bill subía a lo más alto con unos gemidos que impactaron a más de uno, (_gemidos varoniles, por cierto_) Fleur decidió sentarse sintiendo a su marido profundamente sin moverse un centímetro. Simplemente sentada sobre él dejándole sentir todo su peso, su estrechez, su calor, su humedad y además… el orgasmo que la estaba invadiendo…

Los espasmos que sentía Bill sobre su miembro lo hicieron ver chispas en un orgasmo que no se podía comparar a ningún otro. Bill no necesitó decirle a nadie que había visto chispitas… era evidente, casi se podría decir que ellos las habían visto con él.

La pareja no se movió y se mantuvo como había quedado hasta que Fleur se giró y lo abrazó. Bill moría por corresponder, pero ella no quiso desatarlo hasta que hubo terminado su abrazo hacia él. Era su turno de ser protectora, cariñosa, de envolverlo a él con sus brazos.

Cuando lo desató, Bill la cogió en brazos como a una niña y se fueron en silencio hacia la habitación. Entonces todos salieron del recuerdo.

–Wow Bill, eso estuvo genial. Creo que te fue increíble. – comentó George.

–Sí, la verdad que sí lo fue. ¿Qué pasa Percy, por qué tienes esa cara? – preguntó Bill confundido.

–Si he de ser honesto… La verdad es que no me gusta para nada ver a las esposas de mis hermanos en estas situaciones tan íntimas.

–¡Venga ya Percy! No te gusta ver a Ginny, no te gusta ver a tus cuñadas… empiezo a sospechar por qué no trajiste a Audrey… - se burló Charlie.

–¡Já! Audrey es mi prometida.

–Pues en esta te salvaste porque el reto fue cumplir fantasías, en la que por cierto me supongo que no está _tu prometida_, pero más adelante, en las futuras despedidas… tal vez incluso en la tuya… no te podrás salvar.

Percy abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.

–Ya se pueden ahorrar la mia, gracias.

Terminó tajante a lo que todos respondieron a carcajadas.

* * *

**N/A: Ok, me pasé de las 2 semanas y lo siento. Pero les cuento que en mis dos semanas de descanso lo que menos hubo fue eso, descanso. Pero ni hablar, aquí me tienen. Sigo con trabajo hasta el cuello. Pero gracias a que tengo mis notas a mano de todo esto puedo darles forma de manera mas express. Nos vemos en la próxima.**

**Ah y por cierto, responderé sus reviews como me vayan llegando, así que si no me habían puesto en alerta, háganlo!! Jijiji**

**Prox. Capi "Fantasía con premio".**


	11. Fantasía con Premio

**Fantasía con Premio**.

Después de reír por la actitud escandalizada de Percy, los chicos volvieron a coger la botella, dispuestos a seguir con la diversión. Ya llegaría el turno de Percy y verían cuánto le apenan las intimidades. Por lo pronto, con el inicio de la noche, los chicos iban haciendo notas mentales de las fantasías que parecían mejores, seguramente de ahí saldrían con la creatividad bastante estimulada y nuevas ideas.

Luego del recuerdo y de beber un poco, la seriedad de Ron persistía y empezaba a ser notorio para más de ellos. Que Ron mantuviera una expresión seria como esa por más de 2 minutos tenía que ser una broma muy buena o… algo realmente desagradable. Nadie hizo comentarios pero se esforzaron por integrarlo más y se dispusieron a ver otro recuerdo.

–Vamos Ron, ¿Qué te apetece ver ahora? – preguntó Sirius animando a la concurrencia.

Ron suspiró mirando a los chicos con la misma expresión desanimada.

–Mmmh, ¿Harry?... hace mucho que no le veo las pechugas a Ginny.

–¿Mucho? Nomás desde tu boda… - ironizó George con mirada sofocada.

–Es cierto. Harry, ¿cómo permites que Ginny use semejantes escotes en público? – reprochó Percy.

–Por mí serían sólo para uso privado, pero no me pide permiso, sabes… Y con lo que me costó el modelito, más vale que lo use bastante. – dijo Harry sacando el recuerdo de sus pantalones. –Sirius, yo… bueno, después… - terminó el pelinegro apenado.

Las últimas palabras de Harry antes de liberar el recuerdo produjeron un poco de confusión en algunos de los chicos, mientras que Remus pareció comprender casi al instante esbozando una sonrisa que compartió con el mismo Sirius que no lució afectado al respecto.

El recuerdo empezó a correr en el pasillo principal de la Mansión. Ginny estaba cerca de la cocina con una gran pila de ropa recién lavada que doblaba, Harry a 5 pasos de ella guardando un par del libros en el librero; pero con la mirada puesta en ella. En los entallados _leggings_ que lucían descaradamente el volumen de su trasero y en el escote de la blusa tipo cuello "V" que parecía hacerle guiños cada que Ginny movía los brazos.

Harry se acercó cauteloso y la abrazó por detrás metiendo la cara en su cuello. Ella sonrió sin dejar de doblar la ropa.

–Que bien te ves hoy… - susurró Harry con exceso de alientos.

–Uy si, de pasarela jajaja. – respondió la chica presumiendo su deforme chongo de ama de casa.

–Deja eso… -le dijo Harry mientras empujaba su cadera contra ella atrevidamente. Ella volvió a sonreír sin dejar de doblar la ropa.

Harry empezó a frotar sus labios dejando saliva sobre el cuello de Ginny mientras sus manos sobaban y estrujaban sobre su pecho. Al principio la chica iba apresurando su labor mientras sonreía, pero después su expresión fue cambiando. Harry no parecía cansarse de apretar.

–Yaa, deja esa ropa.

–Sii, y tú deja de apretarme así. – dijo la chica dejando la ropa y girándose hacia él.

–¿Y desde cuándo te molesta?

La chica se quedó mirándolo indecisa unos momentos. –¡Por tu culpa estoy aguada!

–¿Aguada? ¿Quién dijo eso?

–_Pues_… pues el espejo. Me aprietas y me aprietas… en un año me van a llegar hasta el piso.

–Estás loca. - le dijo Harry sonriendo seductoramente volviendo a tocarla con mucha más suavidad. La chica cedió con expresión mortificada.

La pareja comenzó a besarse y al minuto de estarlo haciendo ya estaban las manos de Harry moviéndose por debajo de la blusa con insistencia.

–Calma león, calma… ya sabes que este no es lugar. – dijo Ginny cortándole el calor.

–¿No es lugar?

–No, no es lugar.

–¿LUGAR? Ahora resulta que hay lugares de NUESTRA CASA donde no podemos hacernos el amor. ¿Desde cuándo? – preguntó Harry molesto.

–Bien Harry, rectifico. Podemos hacer el amor donde tú quieras, sólo que si lo vamos a hacer en la cocina, la sala, el estudio o _este pasillo_ avísame con tiempo para subir el cuadro ¡de tu puto padrino!

–¡SHH, te va a oír!

–Sí, pues me tengo que cuidar de todo. No me puedo pelear contigo, no podemos tener sexo donde nos dé la gana… bueno, ni un pedo me puedo tirar a gusto porque me oye Sirius…

Sirius y Remus voltearon a verse con una sonrisa complacida, acertaron limpiamente sus suposiciones.

–¡Ya, no te pongas así! Ya sabes que hay hechizos para eso.

–Sí, pero… a mí eso me pone nerviosa de todos modos…

La chica lució tímida y apenada mientras Harry le sonrió y lanzó el hechizo insonorizante. Después la hizo dejar la ropa que tenía en las manos y buscó su mirada.

–Ginny, yo quiero que estemos bien… ¿por qué siempre tiene que haber algo?. La otra noche, todo fue tan… Ginny, tengo ganas de hacer tantas cosas contigo, ¿qué te cuesta ser como esa noche?... quiero volver a tenerte así…

La pelirroja cerró los ojos y suspiró.

–¿Quieres hacer cosas conmigo? – preguntó ella con sonrisa tímida.

–_Ufff_… - dijo Harry elevando los ojos al cielo. –¿Quieres que las haga?

–Sip, pero… ¿también yo puedo pedir algo?

–Dime.

Ginny se pegó al oído de Harry y susurró quedamente algo que hizo que Harry se sorprendiera notablemente y además lo hiciera subir su volumen más de lo necesario.

–¿ORAL? Pensé que no te gustaba.

–¿Puedes intentarlo de nuevo?

–¡Hecho! – soltó Harry con entusiasmo mientras se quitaba los zapatos.

Entonces Harry sacó inmediatamente su camiseta, Ginny se alejó un poco lentamente y empezó a quitarse la ropa con un meneo suave que atrajo completamente la atención de Harry y las sonrisas de algunos presentes. Se quitó los leggings, lo que la dejó con una tanga de algodón decorada con un gatito por un lado y después sacó la blusa para mostrar un pequeño sostén que le levantaba los pechos como poniéndolos en aparador.

–_¡Ah cabrón! Pues cuánto hace que no veía yo a Ginny…_ - murmuró Charlie sorprendido.

–_Jajaja unos… ¿ocho años?_ – rió Bill.

–_No pues con razón se trae a Harry bien pendejo… ¡si fuera caramelo le chupaba hasta la envoltura!_

–_¡Es tu hermana, puerco!_ – reprendió Percy irritado.

–_Y si no fuera mi hermana, no me dejaste acabar_… - terminó Charlie sacudiendo con humor a su estirado hermano.

Harry se abalanzó sobre su cuerpo con emoción. Comenzó a besarla tocando todo lo que podía. Apretaba con fervor sobre el sostén, luego sus nalgas, las piernas… mientras empezaba a llenar de chupetes su cuello. Luego siguió bajando besando su abdomen y cuando llegó a la tanga besó cariñosamente por encima y la bajó; confirmando ante todos, por si alguien tenía duda, que es pelirroja natural igual que sus hermanos.

Harry se hincó, mientras ella seguía de pie, echándose una pierna de ella sobre el hombro y empezó a besar la cara interna de los muslos y luego más arriba hasta llegar al centro. Harry lo hacía aplicando lo que conocía de preferencias en su mujer y era eficiente. Remus agachó la cabeza mirando el piso mientras Ron y Percy se daban la vuelta. Bill y Harry encontraron sus nerviosas miradas.

No tenía por qué afectar pero afectaba, no era como con cualquier otra de las parejas de los chicos. Resultaba un tanto perturbador como Ginny iba de respiraciones a jadeos y de regreso mientras la cabeza de Harry estaba pegada entre sus piernas. La pelirroja no podía ocultar el agrado que le producía la práctica y liberó algunos gemidos. Harry hizo su labor con todo esmero. Cerca del clímax, Ginny tenía un calor insoportable en el cuerpo lo que la hizo darle un tirón a su brassiere y aventarlo hacia la pila de ropa, dando respiraciones aceleradas que la hacían presumir sus redondos pechos ruborizados. Luego miró hacía Harry y bajó la pierna regularizando su respiración.

Harry se puso de pie y se bajó los pantalones, y le dedicó un rato de atenciones a esos bultos que Ginny esperaba tener erguidos por siempre. Parecía que había leído sus pensamientos. Luego de un momento la giró y recargándola en la pared se acercó a ella preparado.

–Despacio. – advirtió Ginny.

–Ya lo sé Ginny, _ya lo sé_. Siempre me dices lo mismo.

Ambos estaban pegados a la pared, pero hasta que Ginny acercó otro poco su cadera a él pudieron unirse. La expresión de Harry lo dijo todo. La chica no emitió ninguna queja, se estaba esforzando en eso que Harry deseaba, disposición. Además, el sexo oral antes de la penetración parecía bastante bueno para ella. Pero ella ya lo sabía. Lo aprendió fuera de casa…

Una mano abrazando por completo su cintura y la otra cruzándole el pecho; su boca devorándole un hombro mientras él follaba sin quejas… estaba en la gloria. Harry se entregaba en cada entrada. Pero no debía dejar que la excitación lo superara. Aún faltaba. Salió de ella y le pidió que se sentara en la silla de al lado.

El chico se acercó completamente duro, paseando el pene por el pecho de su mujer suavemente y luego empezó a acariciar sus senos cerrando poco a poco.

Ella lo observó con curiosidad pensando que sólo jugaba, pero cuando Harry fue cerrando sus pechos en torno a su miembro ella comprendió su deseo y acomodó sus pechos apretándolo. La atención de los chicos estaba completamente en la pareja y en las reacciones de ella. Ya todos sabían que… la pelirroja es una chica _especial_.

Los pechos de Ginny abrigaron apretadamente el pene de Harry quien empezó a follar sin limitaciones, duro, con ritmo; mientras se complacía mirando su obra y apretando junto con ella. Vinieron los gemidos y en cosa de un instante la chica tenía el cuello goteando semen.

Cuando él se retiró ella se movió enseguida.

–Déjame limpiarme… - dijo la chica tratando de pararse.

–No te limpies.

–Es que me da… - dijo la chica poniendo cara de náusea.

–Yo te limpio.

Ginny se puso de pie y él lamió su propia semilla sobre ella. También cogió semen con las manos y empezó a embarrarlo sobándola de nuevo.

–¿Sabías que el semen evita que se te aguaden? Debemos hacerlo más seguido.

Ginny se sonrió divertida. El recuerdo se cerró.

–¡Anda!, esta fantasía fue doble. Una por parte tuya y una por parte de ella. Creo que te fue de lujo Harry. – Le felicitó su padrino.

–Sirius, qué pena…

–No te apenes, yo por tu felicidad, me sacrificaré dando gira por las casas de todos jejeje.

Todos sonrieron.

–¡Ya ves que si aguantaba! Aguantó hasta el collar de perlas jajajaja. – dijo Charlie animoso.

–Harry, entonces… ¿ya no tienen problemas? Yo la vi muy bien. – preguntó Bill con interés.

–Pues desde hace unos días… yo creo que vamos por muy buen camino. – Terminó Harry con amplia sonrisa.

* * *

**N/A: Listo chicos, una de las dudas mas grandes en estas fantasias ha quedado aclarada. Ah y ya es tiempo de dar créditos. No crean que todo este rollo de las fantasias lo armé sola, no. Para ayudarme con ideas y situaciones reales entré al foro de abcsexologia (.com) y de ahí tomé varias cosas. Por eso, si notan hasta otro lenguaje es porque ya estoy aprendiendo el lenguaje técnico jajajaja. Ah y una cosa, en vez de preguntarme, qué es un collar de perlas… usen su imaginación, no es difícil. =P**


	12. Me hacen falta ojos

**Me hacen falta ojos**.

La cara de Harry irradiaba felicidad, después de recordar de nuevo lo que vivió en su fantasía, había vuelto a disfrutarla y se sentía listo para un encuentro en ese mismísimo momento. Mientras los chicos por su parte empezaban a animarse a presentar sus fantasías, a hacer comentarios y a pensar en las nuevas.

–jajaja No hay mejor sexo que el de fuera de la recámara… - murmuró Sirius con una sonrisa.

–El de la cocina… - agregó Bill.

–Encima de la lavadora… - rió Remus.

–Ey, hablando de esas cosas. ¿Qué tal te fue en el motel Neville? – preguntó George.

Neville se sonrió muy tenuemente y movió la cabeza, indeciso.

–¡No me digas que te fue mal! – dijo Charlie incrédulo de que chicos tan jóvenes pudieran no gozar del sexo.

–_Mmmhhh_ no, mal no. Pero…

Los caballeros observaban al chico con interés, su fantasía era una de las más prometedoras. Su indecisión al responder parecía intrigante.

–A ver, Neville ¡vas!. – dijo finalmente Harry contagiando su curiosidad.

Neville dio un suspiro y sacó el recuerdo, su expresión era muy intrigante, se veía satisfecho pero sin embargo le faltaba aquél brillo de solía tener en la mirada cuando hablaba de Hanna. Finalmente lo liberó.

El recuerdo los llevó hasta una puerta pintada de un color mamey, bastante molesto a la vista. El lugar no era muy fino aunque al menos no se miraba sucio. Hanna lucía un poco desconcertada, Neville sonreía. Él abrió la puerta y ella caminó despacio dentro de la habitación.

El lugar era amplio y la cama al centro tenía una gran luna, un enorme closet con puertas de espejo y además uno que decoraba el techo. Hanna los miró admirada y con atención. Neville seguía con sonrisa emocionada.

–¿Te gusta?

Hanna dio un suspiro corto y después respondió riéndose resignada. Estaba ruborizada.

–¿Cómo conoces este lugar?

–Me lo recomendó Geo… m-me lo recomendaron… Será genial.

–Si… - dijo Hanna mientras seguía paseando la vista por todo el lugar.

Neville se quitó la chamarra y caminó hacia ella, quien se detuvo cuando sus rodillas tocaron el borde de la cama. Él la abrazó cariñosamente y ella correspondió y se giró para besarlo. Los chicos se besaron dejándose llenar por la pasión y se dejaron caer en la cama que chirrió agudamente. Hanna abrió grandes ojos y volvió a reír.

Los chicos siguieron besándose, calentando motores sobre la cama para disfrutar de esa nueva experiencia, aunque cada movimiento lo acompañaba un chirrido de la cama que parecía estar distrayendo a Hanna.

Poco a poco Neville fue despojándose de su ropa y también a su novia, quien le ayudaba con toda calma. Besos, caricias, chupetes húmedos sobre la piel que iba quedando desnuda… Él se encontraba sobre ella y Hanna recostada, al abrir los ojos, tenía completamente la vista del espejo sobre ellos. El reflejo la hizo sonreír en una ocasión.

El chico iba aumentando su pasión mientras ella iba poniéndose más distraída. Le sonreía y correspondía pero, tenía los ojos demasiado abiertos. Curiosamente aunque Neville era quien deseaba disfrutar de los espejos, era quien menos atención les ponía, hasta ahora al menos.

Hanna se había quedado en interiores cuando Neville comenzó a quitar su propia ropa. La chica aprovechó para quitar sus zapatos hincada sobre la cama. Neville quedó sólo en bóxers y al terminar la abrazó de espaldas con pasión, esta vez ambos podían ver sus reflejos en el espejo del closet.

Los chicos miraban hacia el espejo, Neville observaba cómo sus propias manos recorrían la piel blanca de Hanna y empezó a jalar de su sostén exponiendo lo que éste guardaba. La acariciaba mirando y aunque la rubia parecía dispuesta al principio, cuando vio que su deleite duraba más de lo que ella esperaba, trató inquietamente de cubrirse con las manos.

Entonces Neville optó por desnudarla, quitó finalmente el sostén y bajó sus pantaletas retirándolas, aún hincados sobre la cama, observándose en los espejos. Pero ella iba mostrándose más tímida a medida que las prendas iban cayendo.

Hanna es una chica muy linda, aunque todos podían ver que no era una sílfide en medio del viento. Era una chica generosa de carnes sin llegar a la gordura. Pero eso a nadie le importaba. Ni los chicos lo consideraban algo particular, ni mucho menos Neville. Pero… los complejos de una adolescente frente al espejo, siempre pueden surgir.

Neville inmerso y disfrutando por completo su fantasía, cerraba los ojos extasiado, dejando que la mano que escondía entre las piernas de su novia lo llevara muy lejos. Todos los visitantes observaron como Hanna dejó clavada su mirada seria sobre las expresiones de quien jadeaba en su oído. _Esa era la tristeza de Neville_.

–_Vi el recuerdo antes de traerlo… me siento un imbécil, no puedo creer que no me diera cu_…

–No, Neville, no digas eso. Después lo comentamos. – comentó Remus con calma.

El recuerdo siguió su curso. Ahora estaban de frente y ambos se acariciaban íntimamente, Hanna no quería ver más los espejos y la mejor manera era simplemente verlo a él, lo que siempre veía. Un rato después, preparados para la acción, Neville buscó acostarse sobre la cama para que ella lo montara y tener la vista más morbosa, la del techo. La chica se unió a él y el juego comenzó, no sin acompañarse de los agudos chirridos de la cama en cada movimiento, y todavía más, Hanna tenía al frente la enorme luna de la cabecera. Neville miraba el espejo del techo, pero ella miraba frente a sí, en la luna de la cama, como sus pechos aplaudían cada uno de sus movimientos y la llantita de bicicleta que se le hacía en la cintura… y esos chirridos que seguramente sonaban hasta Londres.

Inevitablemente y aunque ella se esforzaba en disfrutar, se cubría un poco al moverse y estaba desconcentrada, no lograba disfrutar como acostumbraba con él, mientras que Neville estaba disfrutando bastante. La besaba y la acariciaba con fogosidad.

Después de un rato en esa posición el chico se levantó y poniéndola en cuatro patas la colocó frente al espejo del closet. Ahora ambos tenían la misma vista, misma que uno disfrutaba y la otra padecía. La chica empezó a tomarse los pechos tratando de evitar el balanceo y trató también de no observarse pero terminó por decirle a Neville que cambiaran.

Neville se encontraba muy excitado, para él parecía una gran noche. Ella se acostó en el centro de la cama y él sobre ella para ponerle el broche de oro al encuentro.

Esta vez las cosas cambiaron, Hanna abrió lentamente los ojos y lo único que miraba era el cuerpo de Neville ondeando sobre el suyo. Sus nalgas, su espalda, sus manos abrazándolo… lo atrajo más hacia sí. Esa imagen era tan buena que la hizo borrar lo anterior y la manera ligeramente obscena en la que se veían sus piernas extendidas en el aire.

Cuando finalmente Neville se corrió Hanna lo abrazó con sus piernas y él se quedó recostado, recuperando la respiración sobre su pecho. Ella le acarició el cabello y sonrió suavemente.

Al regresar del recuerdo, Neville parecía un poco entristecido.

–No me di cuenta de que ella nunca se corrió hasta que lo vi , ni siquiera estaba a gusto…

–No me lo pareció Neville. Bueno, vamos… no era que le gustaran mucho los espejos pero tampoco la vi tan reticente. Al final sonreía. – le dijo Bill palmeándole la espalda.

–¡Pero ella no acabó y yo ni cuenta me di!

–Anda Neville, no seas presumido jaja las mujeres no siempre se corren, y menos si están estresadas… ellas no son como nosotros. – rió ligeramente Sirius.

–Yo lo disfruté, mucho. Pero me apena que ella no lo haya hecho.

–Al final a mi me pareció que si… las mujeres tardan en agarrarle el gusto a las cosas. – dijo Percy como todo un sabio. –Y si les preocupan sus rollitos…

–¡Vah! ¡A quién le importa eso! – dijo Neville.

–¡A ellas…! – respondieron al unísono Harry, Remus y Charlie quien rodaba los ojos riendo.

* * *

**N/A: Ups! Me tardé un poquito… ¿Qué dijeron? ¡Se la llevaron los extraterrestres! ¡La secuestro JK para reescribir un epilogo weasleycestero! No, fui atrapada por mi jefe, mi trabajo, y un escritorio lleno de papeles. Nunca me había pasado el no subir cuando lo tengo prometido. Lo siento. Espero subir pronto el próximo capi, que se llamará: "1, 2, 3… ¡mambo!" Qué difícil la puse, no? xD Besos.**

* * *

Aaah y me he abierto una cuenta de **TWITTER** por si quieren estar en contacto conmigo, seré feliz si me agregan!! La dire esta en mi **profile**, Besos!!


	13. 1, 2, 3 mambo!

**1,2,3… ¡Mambo!**

A través de las experiencias que habían compartido ya en esta despedida y en la anterior, si algo habían aprendido los chicos, era que no podían dar nada por sentado. Lo que parecía fácil luego resultaba más complicado y lo que parecía complicado luego resultaba muy fácil. Ellos pensaban que Harry sería posiblemente quien tendría una fantasía insatisfactoria y había sido Neville quien inesperadamente había resultado afectado.

_Con las damas no hay nada escrito_, pensaban los chicos, después del recuerdo de Neville.

Después de los últimos comentarios a cerca del recuerdo de Neville los chicos se dieron tiempo para reconfortarse con un trago. Ron estaba sentado en una silla e iba sobre el segundo trago, inexpresivo. Neville se sentó a su lado y le sonrió, pero entonces Ron se levantó con la misma expresión de una pared.

Cuando volvieron a reunirse, los chicos aclamaban el recuerdo de Percy pues con esos comentarios que lo hacían parecer todo un erudito en el tema del sexo, creaba gran expectación a cerca de su fantasía. Eso además de que la fantasía que había expuesto era un verdadero clásico.

De entrada, la primer pregunta que asaltó al pelirrojo de anteojos fue, siendo que se había proclamado en total discreción con su prometida, con quiénes había logrado realizar su fantasía. Ante lo que respondió:

–Fui a una casa de mujeres… _profesionales_.

"_Aaahhh_" "_Ooohh_" se escuchó a coro por parte de los chicos acompañado de levantamiento de cejas.

–Ah, mira tú qué decente eres. ¿Ven? Él no engaña a Audrey más que con profesionales… jajajajaja – rió George a carcajadas.

–Esto no es engaño, ustedes me obligaron.

Los chicos rieron burlándose del comentario.

–No te hagas el santurrón Percy, la fantasía te salió del alma con el veritaserum, y no era con tu prometida, lo cual… nadie te va a juzgar. Pero no nos salgas con que tenemos la culpa de que quieras estar con dos mujeres. – le dijo Bill.

–Bueno, hay fantasías que se le ocurren a uno con la mujer que ama y otras que… _no son para ellas_. Los hombres somos algo procaces en lo referente al sexo, y hay cosas que deseamos que pueden ofender a las mujeres que amamos… Le pasó a Ron también…

–Percy, nadie te juzga. En serio. Entendemos a lo que te refieres. Adelante. – Remus siempre mediando las cosas.

Una vez explicado lo anterior el chico reacomodó su lentes y vació el recuerdo. Inmediatamente después apareció entrando a una habitación decorada con lujos añejos, parecía la habitación de una casa de citas de buena categoría. Era de suponerse que Percy no iría al Callejón Knocturn. Las mujeres que lo acompañaban eran muy guapas. Delgadas, altas, muy atractivas. Una de ellas pelirroja y la otra con el cabello color trigo.

Percy se detuvo en la puerta dejándolas pasar a ellas primero lo que provocó que las mujeres levantaran sus cejas y rieran un poco por la caballerosidad de su _cliente_. Los chicos observaban sin perder detalle. La pelirroja se aventó a la cama con desparpajo mientras la otra chica se colocaba a espaldas de él y le abrazaba hablándole al oído.

–Tú dices qué quieres. ¿_Show_ entre nosotras mientras tú ves? ¿O vas a participar?... ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

–Voy a participar… y quiero toda su atención en mí.

Las chicas voltearon a verse sonrientes; la pelirroja se levantó de la cama y sugerentemente le respondió:

–Concedido. Quítate los lentes.

–¿Piensas lo mismo que yo Syna? - Dijo la de cabellos dorados.

–Eso creo. ¿No sientes que se ve muy tieso, Auree? - Dijo la pelirroja mientras juntas lo conducían hacia la cama.

La cara de Percy se congeló y pareció palidecer.

–¿Cómo te llamas?

–Auree. ¿Te gusta?

Percy volvió a respirar. No respondió nada, sólo se encogió de hombros.

–_Te caldeaste eh Percy_. – susurró Sirius con mirada inquisitiva.

–_Pensé que había dicho Audrey. La verdad si sentí un escozor_.

Las chicas lo acostaron en la cama y empezaron a pasear las manos muy superficialmente sobre él con caricias sutiles. Después de su paseo, los dedos de Syna se detuvieron en los botones de la perfectamente lisa camisa de Percy y empezó a desabrocharlos lentamente. Percy quiso sentarse y ayudar pero ella lo obligó a mantenerse acostado y con el dedo índice le dibujó un "no".

Auree, por su parte, comenzó a retirar sus zapatos y calcetines. Una lo desnudaba por arriba y otra lo desnudaba por abajo sin que hubiera necesidad de que Percy moviera un dedo. Aunque, él parecía desear tener algo de participación, pero ellas no lo dejaban. Después de todo, él había pedido toda la atención para sí.

Cuando finalmente lo desnudaron. Percy esperaba que alguna de ellas se acercara a él y hubiera ya algo de calor, pero no. Ellas le pidieron que se diera la vuelta acostándose de espaldas. Él no parecía entender su juego pero lo hizo.

Las chicas cambiaron. Auree se fue hacia su cabeza y Syna hacia las plantas de los pies, mismas que la chica empezó a tocar con delicadeza tal que hizo a Percy cerrar los ojos, después comenzó a lamer suavemente sobre los dedos.

Syna por su parte, relajó su espalda trazando con las yemas de los dedos incomprensibles grecas, después uso su saliva como tinta y su lengua como pluma fina grabando aquellos trazos. Percy parecía dentro de un mareo. Las chicas siguieron tocando y besando suavemente mientras avanzaban hacia el centro.

Las nalgas de Percy eran curiosas, parecían las de un niño de 14. Ligeramente abultadas, lozanas, de piel muy suave, con minúsculas pecas que no afeaban su piel en absoluto, ellas se unieron ahí y besaron todas sus pecas. Syna le pidió se diera la vuelta.

Entonces, Auree volvió hacía Percy y se entretuvo en su pecho mientras Syna empezaba a dar grandes lamidas sobre su miembro. El pelirrojo volvió a intentar incorporarse y participar, pero de nuevo Auree se lo impidió y lo besó en los labios, muy dulcemente. Percy se quedó quieto. La rubia bajó de nuevo y se centró en sus pezones al tiempo que Syna lo felaba con delirio.

Pero Percy no se quería quedar completamente pasivo, no era eso parte de su fantasía y empezó al menos a acariciar a Auree que seguía sobre su pecho. Le acariciaba el cabello, las piernas… jaló de la delicada pantaleta y la quitó yendo más allá, mientras Syna le absorbía hasta sus más profundos pensamientos. Las rodillas de Percy se levantaban crispadas por momentos.

Muy poco tiempo después Percy estaba absolutamente erecto haciéndole sacros honores al apellido y a la dinastía, motivo por el cual supuso Harry que Syna seguía chupando con un entusiasmo sorprendente. Sin embargo, Auree no parecía decepcionada a pesar de todo, los dedos de Percy podían ser tan efectivos como su miembro indudablemente. La rubia no besaba más, solo gemía suavemente sobre el masculino pecho del pelirrojo.

Syna después de unos minutos finalmente se acerco a Percy y Auree para unirse en caricias mutuas los unos a los otros. Auree participó un poco pero pronto desvió su mirada y fue a montar sobre él con decisión. Percy se sentó de inmediato y la recibió con excitación.

Syna entonces, se sentó justo detrás de Percy y mientras él disfrutaba de Auree, ella se dedicó a besar su nuca, su espalda, a susurrar en su oído consejos sobre lo que podía hacer con Auree… mientras aprovechaba y lamía suavemente su lóbulo.

Sirius tenía una sonrisa extendida de oreja a oreja y en la cara la más grande admiración que se había visto. Y no era el único que parecía a punto de empezar a aplaudir.

Los cuerpos vaporizaban. Percy sostenía a Auree con una mano y trataba de darle atenciones a Syna con la otra… Todos sudaban mucho, sus cuerpos brillaban bajo una luz roja que entraba desde el exterior, la imagen era como de una pequeño infierno lleno de calor y pasiones. La rubia gemía alocadamente.

Pronto, Syna jaló a Percy hacía atrás empujando a Auree y reclamando su lugar, quien se lo dio a regañadientes. Entonces se unió a él muy lentamente mientras la mirada Percy se torcía en estremecimiento, la expresión de la chica era deleite puro. Auree lo besó en la boca, esta vez apasionadamente.

El pelirrojo trataba de hacer uso de todas sus herramientas, una mano a la rubia, otra acariciaba a la pelirroja, su cadera moviéndose incesante. Los tres gimiendo desacompasados. Jadeos, palabras…

Percy estaba por correrse, las chicas que después de todo eran profesionales, sabían que estaba al borde, entonces Syna se movió y ambas se apresuraron a llenarlo de atenciones. Chupadas, lamidas, ayuda manual… Percy no lograba ver más que sus cabezas moviéndose debajo de su cintura y sus manos podían hacer poco ante la falta de coordinación de su cerebro. Él parecía desear compensar un poco con ellas todo lo que las había disfrutado.

Su eyaculación alcanzó una altura considerable y se embarró espesamente en el cabello de Syna. La chica corrió al baño.

Inmediatamente después las chicas empezaban a vestirse con total frescura.

–Eres un encanto eh, vuelve cuando quieras. – dijo Auree guiñándole un ojo con coquetería al salir.

–_Bayiiii_. – murmuró sonriente Syna y ambas salieron.

El recuerdo se cerró.

–¡Fantástico! Qué experiencia más… - Sirius no encontraba las palabras.

–Fantástica. – Asintió Charlie. –Quien te viera gazmoño de quinta.

–Vah, ni lo emociones. Esas chicas cobran por gemir así. – dijo George envidioso.

–Pues bien cobrado jeje. Si hacen todo eso, lo que cobren está bien empleado. Le dieron un muy buen trato a Percy. Solo espero que no te vuelvas adicto a esa fantasía. – comentó Bill.

–No lo creo… no me lo van a creer pero, aunque la pase muy bien, descubrí que soy hombre de entregarse a una sola mujer. Definitivamente prefiero hacerlo con una sola.

La expresión de Percy era convencida. Una enseñanza más que anotar en sus cabezas.

**N/A: Bueno, parece que con la llegada de la vacaciones estoy más holgadita xD Mil gracias porque TODOS dijeron que me habían extrañado *.* casi lloro, los amooooo!! Estoy bien gracias a Dios. Un beso a los que estaban preocupados. **

**Y, aprovecho para responder unos reviews por ahí. Empiezo (**_Isa e__Iris, vayan a hacerse una cuenta niñas!_**) con los relacionados con ese comentario del final que causó algo de polémica. Y debo decir que precisamente **_por eso_** lo puse en boca de Sirius… xD pero seamos honestas, aunque el **_debería ser_** es diferente, la realidad es esa chicas… Y sobre quienes están intrigadas por Ron… ya falta menos chicas, ya mero.**

Yeoshua**… ¡Me encantas tú y tus reviews! Si un día dejas de hacerlos me pondré en huelga xD.**


	14. El cartonazo

**El cartonazo.**

La experiencia de Percy, había sido interesante además de excitante, Percy después de todo era un hombre bastante Weasley, que aunque disfrute de la audacia, es básicamente pasión y entrega y eso se da mejor con una sola mujer, la mujer a la que se ama.

Y hablando de audacias Weasley, los chicos motivaron a Charlie a presentar su recuerdo que les parecía por demás lujurioso, sugestivo e intrépido. Aunque la expresión de Charilie dijo muy poco de ésta, dijo mucho más la expresión de Remus quien sonrió de un modo parecido al de una hiena.

–Lo que me faltaba cabrón… todavía te ríes.

Remus volvió a reír con más ganas cubriéndose la boca con la mano; aunque era imposible cubrirlo.

–Me la pagarás, no sé cómo, pero lo harás.

–¿De qué hablas? ¿No te gustó la mujer que te consiguió Remus? – preguntó George curioso.

Todos ellos estaban enterados de que Charlie había acudido a Remus en busca de una mujer vampiro ya que él conocía varias debido a su condición. Pero no imaginaban que Remus pudiera hacer una broma pesada.

–Lo que Remus me hizo… _no se hace_. – dijo Charlie fingiendo un puchero. Remus volvió a reír y le palmeó la espalda. Charlie suspiró –Anda Ron, vacíalo y aprende.

Ron lo tomó frunciendo el ceño con extrañeza y una tenue sonrisa curiosa.

El recuerdo los llevó a un lugar muy curioso que nadie había visto nunca… bueno, seguramente Remus sí. Era la casa de ella, de Vitelia.

Pero difícilmente podría llamársele casa a aquello. Tenía el espacio y dimensión de una gran residencia pero estaba asombrosamente vacía, sombría, lúgubre… fría.

Vitelia estaba de espaldas a Charlie, sirviendo un par de bebidas y, de espaldas al menos, no tenía mala apariencia, tenía una curvilínea figura muy tentadora. Los caballeros observaban con atención anticipando que al girar la mujer tuviera una cara de espanto, pero cuando lo hizo no espantó a nadie.

La mujer no era pretenciosamente bella, pero estaba lejos de ser fea. Ojos inmensos, muy obscuros. Hermosos labios… nariz de aristócrata, con largos rizos en un castaño muy obscuro, incluso le daba un aire a la misma Andrómeda. No era fea, no lo era en absoluto. Los chicos comenzaron a verse con curiosidad. ¿De qué podía estarse quejando Charlie?

–¿Bebes? – dijo finalmente la mujer.

–Depende de lo que sea…

La mujer sonrió. –No te asustes, a ti te he servido whiskey.

Charlie lo recibió de su mano y nerviosamente se acercó a ella. –Vitelia, no sé si Remus te ha explicado…

–Me explicó. Lo hizo. Salud.

Dijo Vitelia sugerentemente levantando su copa de un curioso rojo y liquidez. Era de un color como si fuera jugo de cerezas y era ligero, muy ligero. Si eso tenía sangre, estaba muy bien revuelto con alcohol y era de alguien _con problemas de anemia_, pensó Charlie. Brindaron.

Mientras lo hacían, ella se acercó a la chimenea prendida cerca de ahí, lo cual iluminó escasamente su cetrino color. Estaba ojerosa y su color era terrible, como el de un trozo de cartón. Seguramente si no fuera vampiresa, habría sido hermosa.

Después de beber y cruzar un par de palabras, Charlie se acercó a ella y sin mayor advertencia la besó. Charlie era un era un apasionado besador, como buen Weasley, y ella respondió a su beso con entrega pero… algo hizo a Charlie romper lentamente el beso y observarla detenidamente. Ambos se miraron y Charlie se acercó lentamente para besarla de nuevo. La reacción se repitió.

Remus volvió a sonreír cubriéndose la boca. La situación era intrigante.

Charlie se había quedado inmóvil mientras ella lo observaba, y entonces, ella desató las cuerdas de la túnica de seda que la cubría y quedó completamente desnuda ante él.

Tenía un cuerpo muy sensual, un cuerpo de mujer muy bien formado. Charlie se miraba intrigado, dudoso e inquisitivo, pero no dio marcha atrás y avanzó hacia ella estrechándola en sus brazos mientras la besaba y ella correspondía enérgicamente.

Aparatosamente se trasladaron hasta un modesto tendido que ella tenía preparado sobre una pesada mesa de madera, que a falta de cama, ella había previsto para la ocasión. Una vez acostados Charlie pasó sus manos por el cuerpo de ella apenas superficialmente, _explorador_. Y después lo hizo de nuevo mirándola con la misma expresión.

Un momento después ella se giró quedando en cuatro patas sobre él, acercó la cara a su pecho, abrió la boca y… lamió muy suavemente sobre aquél pecho lleno de marcas.

–¿Te asusté? – murmuró Vitelia después de una risita divertida. Charlie sonrió con una contorsión de labios algo deforme.

Harry, que estaba justo detrás de ella tenía una vista que lo ponía bizco, mientras ella seguía besando el atlético cuerpo del mejor formado de los Weasley. _Lo que se diga es poca cosa_.

Ella se sumergió muchas veces besando y probando diferentes lugares, gozó entretenerse en sus pezones y su ombligo, aunque las expresiones de Charlie no eran precisamente placenteras, eran simplemente indescriptibles.

Vitelia desnudó por completo a Charlie, que al ver lo bien equipado que estaba, disfrutó mucho el estimular su semi erecto miembro. Charlie estaba tenso, tieso, mientras la observaba atenderlo para después cerrar los ojos envuelto en… _¿placer?_

Charlie logró la erección total luego de unos momentos, poniendo en alto, _pero muy en alto_… el nombre de los Weasley de nuevo. Vaya dinastía.

–Entra. - Dijo la mujer con una determinación y una mirada que le erizó la piel a más de uno.

Charlie se movió levantándose para cambiar los papeles. Ella se recostó mientras él se sostuvo sobre ella. Después paseó sus manos pesadas sobre ella tocándola sin despegar la vista. La tocó íntimamente y luego sorprendido miró su sexo con atención. Ella lo jaló impulsivamente. Charlie nunca había sido apremiado con tanta decisión. Un caballero no debe hacer esperar a una dama, aunque ella sea vampiresa.

La penetración fue lenta… _l a r g a . . ._ parecía envolverlos a ambos en dos experiencias completamente distintas. Cada movimiento que hacía Charlie era como si le requiriera un enorme esfuerzo. Mientras que ella parecía estar recibiendo un chispazo de vida en cada movimiento. El coito duró apenas unos minutos, y el folleo poco menos. El pelirrojo salió y masturbó su enrojecido pene durante largo rato hasta correrse con dificultad. Luego de unos minutos la acarició tímidamente con cariño.

–Lo siento, te quedé mal esta noche.

–Apuesto que a ti te fue peor. – dijo Vitelia con una sonrisa casi perversa.

Más de la mitad de los presentes no entendían absolutamente nada. Pero a su regreso nadie habló. Remus seguía riendo y Charlie comenzaba a ruborizarse. No sería necesario preguntar.

–Todavía tengo sarpullido en la verga. – Remus sonrió con pena, ahora. –¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

–Lo siento Charlie, de verdad. Pero esas cosas no se explican, tenías que vivirlo. Era tu fantasía. Lo que te hubiera dicho, era poco.

–¿Por qué tienes sarpullido? ¿Está enferma? – preguntó Bill sorprendido mirando a Remus.

–¡Noo, Bill. ¿cómo crees?! Lo que pasa es que… el cuerpo de las vampiresas… está _seco_.

–¿Seco?

–¿Cómo seco?

–Seco, seco ¡seco! Imagínense un cuerpo al que no le circula la sangre. Su piel… _su_… adentro. Estaba seca. Estamos acostumbrados a sentir allí adentro suavecito ¿verdad?, muy mojadito y calientito. Pues ella nada. Ni al besarnos. No había aliento caliente, no había sabor. ¡NADA!

Los chicos, sobre todo los más chicos, estaban muy sorprendidos, no podían imaginar cómo podría ser eso. Pero Charlie les ayudó poniéndoles la imagen de lo que les hablaba con un claro ejemplo.

–¿Alguna vez han follado el rollito del papel higiénico? – Neville puso cara de pánico –Así, la sensación de cartón… sin calor, sin humedad, sin la suavidad de una piel viva… nada.

Sirius buscó a Remus con la mirada.

–¿Tú ya te habías acostado con ella?

–Alguna vez tuve esa misma fantasía… y ellas cooperan fácil porque disfrutan mucho sentir _eso_, el calor, la humedad y la piel suave de una persona a la que le circula la sangre. Para ellas es reconfortante.

–¿Y también tuviste sarpullido? – preguntó Harry con curiosidad.

–¡PFFF! Sangré como señorita…

Charlie rió a carcajadas. – ¡Me alegro! Con eso me conformo.

* * *

**N/A: Demorada, pero esta vez por una buena causa. Nop, esta vez no me demoró el exceso de trabajo. Resulta que el fin de año trajo consigo una fuente que chorreaba inspiración y se revelaron en mi cabecita loca 2 nuevos fics con los que tuve que detenerme y hacer notas del plot. Y eso me retrasó. **

**Yo tenía planes de subir antes de Navidad y Año Nuevo por eso no les puse la felicitación, pero se las pongo ahora: ¡Feliz Navidad y Feliz Año Nuevo! Deseo que Dios llene sus vidas de amor y de salud y a lo largo del año conceda todos sus deseos. Un abrazo grande y bien apretado.**


	15. Dos por uno

**Dos por uno. (2 x 1)**

Los chicos rieron a medias, impresionados con la experiencia de Charlie y lo comentado por Remus. Era difícil imaginar la sensación de follarse un tubo de cartón. Ahora podían comprender las expresiones de Charlie. Aunque al menos podría decir que cumplió su fantasía.

La noche estaba por terminar y como siempre los Weasleys siempre quedaban en la mejor parte, quedaban por cerrar George y Ron.

Los chicos empezaron a preguntar cómo les había ido, dado que eran los últimos ya, pero curiosamente fue George el que congeló su sonrisa quedando serio, y enganchó su mirada con Ron. Ambos se miraron unos momentos, en silencio. Los demás no supieron que decir.

–Voy yo. – dijo Ron convencido.

–¿Buena noche? – preguntó Sirius con una sonrisita sonsacadora.

–Excelente. – dijo Ron con una suave sonrisa nostálgica.

–Bueno, cuéntanos, ¿Le dijiste a Hermione por fin? – preguntó Bill mientras se acercaban todos alrededor del pensadero de nuevo.

–¿De Luna? No. Escogí un par de sus ideas. La tuya y la de Neville. Dos por uno. – terminó guiñando un ojo y liberó el recuerdo.

De pronto, la puerta frente a ellos se abrió con tal fuerza que la castaña cabellera de Hermione voló haciéndole cosquillas a Ron en la nariz pues venía tras ella. Estaban sin duda en su nueva casa y entraban a la recámara. Hermione reía.

–Ron… no sé qué decirte. Me das risa. – dijo la castaña riendo realmente.

–A poco no se te antoja algo así, _divertido_.

–No, si no es que no se me antoje, pero si cada fin de semana me llegas con antojitos de estos… - Hermione estaba ruborizada.

Ron la cogió de la mano y puso su mejor mirada de venadito que suplica por su vida. Hermione seguía sonriendo nerviosa. La chica suspiró y sacó su varita.

–Ay Ron… me vas a llevar a la perdición.

–¿Por qué? Soy tu esposo. – Ron tenía una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción. Hermione era tan fácil de convencer como él.

Mientras Ron hablaba Hermione ya había empezado a poner algunas superficies reflejantes, una en el techo y otra más frente a la cama. No eran espejos, pero estas superficies reflejaban sus cuerpos lo suficiente.

–¿Así está bien?

–Eso creo. – dijo Ron emocionado. –¿También me vas a amarrar?

–Sí, pero primero quítate la ropa.

Ron no perdió tiempo e inmediatamente empezó a aventar la ropa y después se encaminó a la cama tocándose como acostumbran siempre los chicos. Una vez acostado Hermione se acercó con la varita. Ron tenía ambas manos bajo la cabeza y esperaba sonriente.

–¡Extiende los brazos pues!

–Ah, ah. Claro.

Ron extendió brazos y piernas como una estrella y entonces Hermione pudo lanzar un hechizo con cuerdas a cada una de las esquinas de la cama. Ambos se estaban divirtiendo. El pene de Ron deba pequeños movimientos empezando a despertar. Parece increíble lo que logra la imaginación trabajando en anticipación. Hermione no había tocado ni un milímetro de su cuerpo.

La chica se quedó observándolo sugerentemente sin acercarse, y las miradas de todos los demás caballeros la seguían con atención. Finalmente acercó la mano a las plantas de los pies de Ron acariciándolo con la punta de los dedos. La piel de Ron se erizaba mientras su pene seguía dando brinquitos.

Hermione montó sobre la cama con el cabello alborotado y una silueta naturalmente felina, lo acechó.

–Quítate la ropa. – le dijo Ron echando miradas hacia el espejo frente a la cama. Hermione sonrió sin obedecer.

La castaña llegó hasta su boca y lo besó, Ron esperaba sus labios como cachorro hambriento y la recibió con húmedos y provocadores besos. Entonces ella empezó a bajar chupando con una lentitud desesperante, miles de pequeñas partes de su piel. _Cada pedacito_. Chupadas, pequeñas mordidas. Ron jadeaba.

–Quítate la ropa. ¡Desnúdate!

Cuando Hermione llegó a su pene ya estaba tan duro y erecto como un mástil. Ron trató de acercar su mano pero la cuerda lo detuvo. Lamió suave sobre la punta y luego se sacó la blusa. Lo sostuvo con un dedo mientras lamía la longitud y luego desabrochó sus pantalones. Volvió y metiendo la mayor parte en su boca chupó lentamente. Ron se arqueó agarrando las cuerdas que lo sostenían.

–¿Con qué quieres que siga? – preguntó traviesamente Hermione.

–Con lo que sea, _pero apúrate_.

La chica sonrió e hizo un alto para quitarse los pantalones y aprovechó para poner la ropa sobre el respaldo de una silla. Pero cuando regresó a la cama decidió que ya era buen momento para desnudarse por completo. Hermione volvió a su posición felina dándole a Ron una amplia vista de su sexo por el espejo mientras continuaba con una mamada justo como a Ron le gustan. Ágiles y profundas. Sólo que el reflejo del espejo lo cubrían 8 hombres y un cuadro que miraban directamente algo que estaba dedicado sólo a Ron. Harry estaba ruborizado. Percy por su parte prefirió buscar otro punto donde fijar su vista.

Los sonidos de Hermione chupando insaciablemente llenaban la habitación. La piel de Ron comenzaba a enrojecerse y empezó a acompañar la felación de Hermione con sus movimientos de cadera. Movía las piernas, gemía suavemente como en un delirio.

La mamada de Hermione parecía eterna, a varios empezaban a darles ya cosquillas en el calzón aunque trataban de disimularlo. Después la chica se movió y fue hasta él poniéndole los pechos cerca de la boca. Ron se acomidió prontamente a lo que ella pedía sin palabras y la llenó de atenciones.

Unos momentos después, Hermione se paró poniendo sus pies a ambos lados de la cadera de Ron y empezó a bajar. Sujetó su miembro con fuerza y lo introdujo en ella ante los ojos de todos. El panorama era descaradamente claro, Hermione ni siquiera había bajado por entero. Se apoyó poniendo ambas manos sobre el pecho de Ron y empezó a moverse.

Hermione empezó a gemir casi inmediatamente, el pene de Ron brillaba por la humedad con que ella lo llenaba. Estaba muy excitada, se mantenía en cuclillas con una fuerza sorprendente. Con una mano ella misma se abrió los labios para follar mejor, sus gemidos se hacían más agudos, estaba llena de placer.

–_Suéltame_.

Pero ella respondió a eso haciendo más lentos sus movimientos hasta bajar por completo y descansar un poco poniendo sus rodillas por fin sobre el colchón.

–Aah, _mmhmm_.

–Suéltame Hermione, _suéltame_.

–Nop. – dijo la chica jadeante, moviéndose con él completamente dentro de ella.

–Esto está genial.

–De acuerdo.

Entonces la castaña se levantó y volvió a chuparlo pero esta vez dejando saliva en exceso sobre él. Se volteó, le dio la espalda y volvió ponerse en cuclillas y bajar lentamente. Hermione lo cogió de nuevo y lo apuntó a su culo.

–Hermione, espera. ¿Estás segura?

–Ssh.

Ron la miraba a ella y monitoreaba la acción en los espejos. No sabía si su fantasía había acabado y se había convertido en sueño. Jaló un par de veces sus manos impulsivamente tratando de ayudarla pero era imposible, estaba atado.

–Ooh. – Estaba dentro.

–Tómalo con calma.

–_Ooh_… me gusta. – dijo Hermione al empezar a moverse lentamente. Ron cerró los ojos en goce.

–Y yo que me detuve tantas veces…

–Y yo que pensé que era horrendo… jeje.

La vista era muy bizarra, Hermione permanecía apoyada en sus pies en cuclillas follando apenas la punta del miembro de Ron que era de un largo considerable, mientras ella separaba sus nalgas desde dentro de las piernas. La expresión de su cara era como para recordar toda la vida.

Después de un rato, Ron empezaba a torcer los ojos y a sentir cortos espasmos.

–Me estoy viniendo… _ooh_…

Un segundo después de que Ron dijo eso, Hermione con mayor confianza se dejó bajar más, lo suficiente para que su clítoris pudiera frotarse sobre los testículos de él. Se frotó desquiciadamente mientras el pelirrojo se contraía con un orgasmo muy intenso que casi lo hace reventar las cuerdas.

–Suéltame… por favor… - suplicó Ron después de unos segundos.

Hermione alzó la cadera separándose de él, alcanzó su varita y lo desató dejándose caer con la cabeza a los pies de él. Ron inmediatamente se abalanzó a abrazarla, llenando de besos su cintura, sus nalgas y entre ellas… para luego subir por su espalda.

–¿Estas cansada? - preguntó con una sonrisa realmente libidinosa.

–Algo…

–No te preocupes, esta vez todo lo haré yo.

Y mientras Ron empezaba a dejar húmedos chupetes sobre su espalda ellos fueron expulsados del recuerdo y volvieron a la casa.

–Hermione me impacta, te lo juro… en el mejor de los sentidos, claro. – comentó Bill respetuosamente hacia su hermano.

–Es una gran mujer en todos los aspectos, no hallarás otra igual. – le dijo Percy felicitándolo.

Ron en respuesta torció los labios y compartió de nuevo una mirada con George levantando una ceja. Después desvió la mirada.

–Por un momento pensé que te había ido mal, como has tenido la cara larga toda la noche. – Charlie no era de los que se queda callado.

Ron permaneció en silencio.

–¿No dirás nada? – preguntó Remus.

Ron cruzó una mirada con George, se comunicaron. El gemelo asintió.

–Después. No necesitaré decirlo. – finalizó Ron con la misma seriedad.

* * *

**N/A:** A petición de **Yeoshua**, regalito de Epifanía xD. No suelo ceder ante los chantajes pero… _sólo por esta vez_ =P. Y ahora sí, no se pierdan el prox capi (y su epílogo) para saber definitivamente la causa de la seriedad de Ron. Si, aunque parezca extraño será en el recuerdo de George que se llamará justamente "Sorpresa, sorpresa!".


	16. Sorpresa, sorpresa!

**¡Sorpresa, sorpresa!**

Todos estaban intrigados. Ron serio, ahora incluso George. Un recuerdo más por ver…

La fantasía de George era como él, divertida. Lujuria pura. _¿Ron había dicho que no necesitaría decirlo?_ Ni idea.

–Bueno, pues sólo quedas tú George. – dijo Charlie.

Pero George no tuvo sonrisas, ni bromas. Nada, mientras hurgaba en los bolsillos de sus jeans.

Raro. _Muy raro_.

–¿Por qué tanto misterio? ¿No te fue bien? – preguntó Bill desesperado.

–De hecho, no.

–¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó?

–Creo que _nos salió el tiro por la culata_. Mi fantasía no se cumplió y no pudo tomar camino más extraño. Ron y yo… nos unimos para hacerla. Le pedimos la capa de invisibilidad a Harry. El plan era ver a Luna masturbarse. Así Ron cumpliría sus lujurieces con ella y yo mi fantasía. Pero las cosas salieron mal.

–Disculpa mi estupidez pero ¿cómo pensaban hacer que Luna se masturbara frente a ustedes? – preguntó Sirius casi burlesco.

–Con el pretexto de la boda de Ron le mandamos un "regalo de despedida de soltera" a Hermione, un dildo. Sabíamos que ella y Luna se verían hoy por la mañana así que arreglamos que llegara a la hora exacta. Nosotros ya estábamos ahí con la capa puesta. Pero no pudo resultar peor todo lo que pasó. Ron suponía que Hermione no lo querría y se lo daría a Luna… entonces Luna querría probarlo en su casa y nos iríamos con ella.

–No me extraña que les haya fallado el plan, suena bastante revoltoso. – reconoció Bill. Harry se miraba confundido y sorprendido.

–Ahora verán lo que sucedió.

George se acercó al pensadero y liberó el recuerdo.

El mero principio del recuerdo empezaba ya a ser extraño. Dado que la visión del recuerdo partía desde dentro de la capa de invisibilidad en un rincón de la pieza; era como si la capa de Harry se hubiera extendido metros y metros hasta lograr cubrirlos a todos. Ocupaban prácticamente toda la sala. Hermione y Luna platicaban de pie en el comedor. Los Ron y George del recuerdo sonreían divertidos desde dentro de la capa.

De pronto, la chimenea bufó e hizo caer una bolsita de regalo que accidentalmente además quedó prendida en fuego por los papeles de colores.

–¡Mira Hermione! Tiene fuego.

–¡Aguamenti!

Las chicas se acercaron extrañadas. La bosa y las envolturas quedaron remojadas.

–Es un regalo.

–Sí, ¿se le habrá quemado la tarjeta?

Las chicas buscaron en el piso y la chimenea pero no vieron nada.

–¡Ábrelo! Mira, tiene motivos de despedida de soltera.

Hermione abrió la bolsa y sacó un sencillo dildo vibrador en color verde jade. Hermione lo inspeccionó enteramente y buscó de nuevo dentro de la bolsa.

–¿Un vibrador?

–Lindo.

–Pero ¿para qué quiero yo un vibrador? Me acabo de casar.

–Claro, aunque de cualquier manera te podría servir _alguna vez_…

–Pff, créeme que con Ron tengo de sobra… ¿Lo… _quieres_? Quiero decir, tú estás soltera, no sé…

–Gracias Hermione. Pero ya tengo uno, en morado. Y el mío tiene un foquito en la punta que da vueltas. Es muy divertido.

–Mira, que mono. – Hermione se quedó pensativa. –Pero… no lo quiero en la casa, si Ron lo llega a ver…

–¡Ya sé! Ginny.

Hermione también pareció iluminada. –Ginny.

–Le vendrá de lujo, con su problema de estrechez, le ayudará.

–¡Cierto!

–Vamos a dárselo.

Hermione se asomó al reloj. –¿Qué hora es?... Bien, Harry no está en casa.

La castaña tomó polvos floo y los aventó a la chimenea. –Grimmauld Place # 12.

–¿Giiiinnnnyyyyyyy? – Hermione y Luna esperaron fuera de la chimenea.

Después de unos momentos.

–¿Si? – La cara de Ginny encendida en el fuego apareció.

–Hola Ginny, estoy con Luna.

–Hola chicas, ¿Cómo están?

–Ginny ¿está Harry?

–No, está en la oficina.

–¿Podemos ir a tu casa?

–Claro.

–Bueno ahí vamos.

Las chicas se metieron a la chimenea y con ellas corrieron no sólo Ron y George en el recuerdo, sino todos los demás, incluido el cuadro de Sirius cargado por Charlie. Sólo gracias a la magia podían haber cabido todos dentro de semejante chimenea. _Gracias Merlin_.

Harry reconoció la sala de su casa y empezó a sudar frio, ¿será que los chicos habían terminado por ver a Ginny con un dildo entre las piernas? Eso le daba mala espina. Y después de los saludos…

–Venimos a traerte un regalito. – dijo pícaramente Hermione.

–¿Y se les quemó en el camino? Jajajajajaja.

–¡Ábrelo!

La pelirroja metió la mano a la bolsa y sacó el objeto.

–¡Anda! ¿Y esto?

–Me lo mandaron de regalo, ¿Tú crees? Pero pues yo no lo necesito, la verdad. Y Luna ya tiene uno.

–Con foquitos, la verdad el mío es más lindo, sino me lo llevaba.

–Bueno, ¿Y?... Gracias, pero yo la verdad…

–Es que pensamos que con tu problema de estrechez te serviría para mejorar las cosas con Harry, tú sabes.

–_Aaaah_… pero… es que si Harry lo ve, yo creo que se suicida.

Las tres se miraron entre sí, mortificadas.

–Escóndelo bien. – recomendó Luna dudosamente.

–Gracias chicas, se los agradezco de verdad, pero… no quisiera quedármelo. Hermione, después de todo, es tuyo. Yo… con Harry… espero estar muy bien pronto. – dijo la pelirroja devolviéndoselo a Hermione.

La castaña lo volvió a empacar y juntas fueron a sentarse a los sillones de la sala.

–Ginny, ¿Cuándo tuviste sexo con Draco no hubo problema? – preguntó simplemente y a bocajarro Luna.

Harry se congeló al instante.

Ginny se reacomodó el cabello indecisa. –Pues…

–¿Cómo lo sentiste?

–Oh Luna, sobre eso sólo te puedo decir que es bueno haber tenido sexo con alguien más además de nuestro esposo. Creo que… sip, es bueno hacerlo con alguien más.

–¡Claro! Yo estoy convencida de ello. – Rió Luna.

–Yo también, amo a Ron pero Neville fue _muy curiosamente_ diferente…

El Ron dentro del recuerdo volteó a ver al George del recuerdo con mirada furiosa. Parecía haberse prendido como cerillo en un instante y tomando su varita se desapareció.

Las reacciones dentro de aquella inmensa capa de invisibilidad la estaban haciendo arder. Harry estaba siendo devorado por el más destructor de los venenos, y Neville que se encontraba justo al lado del Ron real no tenía idea de si debía salir corriendo. Todos estaban sorprendidos. Bueno, todos excepto uno. Sirius.

–Yo no me puedo quejar de Ron… - sonrió Luna.

–¡Aasshh, cállate! Que cada que me acuerdo que tú y Ron tuvieron su noche loca, me dan ganas de retirarte el habla Jejeje.

George dio un puñetazo en el brazo del Ron visitante, quien negó sorprendido. George afirmó sin creerle.

El recuerdo comenzó a difuminarse mientras las chicas reían como si estuvieran hablando de modas. Los ánimos no podían estar más caldeados. Al regreso a la casa de Remus, Ron empujó a Neville con fuerza.

–¡Cabrón, mustio, malamigo!

–No, y-yo… n-n…

–Me lleva la puta madre… Draco-hijodepu… lo voy a matar… - Harry temblaba.

–Chicos cálmense. Esto… podría ser… _tal vez_… un malentendido.

–¿Un malentendido? Más claro, ni el agua. Este cabrón se acostó con Hermione y yo quiero saber cuándo. ¡CUÁNDO!

–No, no Ron. Te lo juro. Yo jamás…

–Más vale que sea un malentendido de verdad, porque si Ginny y Draco… lo mato. ¡Lo mato!

–Dumbledore me socorra. Prometí no hablar, pero… esto no estaba previsto.

Todos fijaron su atención en Sirius, no estaba sorprendido, no había hablado y ahora lo hacía con una seguridad que le hizo saber a todos que estaba al tanto de los hechos.

–Es cierto. No es un malentendido. Fue el reto de la despedida de soltera de Hermione. Andrómeda les ofreció estar con un hombre que no fuera su marido y las presentes dejaron a la suerte a su esposo…

–Tú… ¿lo sabías?

–Sí. Lo supe cuando vi que le llamabas Ginny… _a Hanna_.

–¿HANNA? Harry… ¿con Hanna?

Harry se sorprendió. Bill empezaba a perder completamente el color.

–Fleur…

–Si Bill, todas. Y no me pregunten las parejas porque aunque Andrómeda me lo contó todo, no recuerdo detalles. A la única que recuerdo bien fue a Hanna, y porque la vi. Pero, si las chicas en el recuerdo ya lo han dicho, _así será_.

–¿Quiénes estaban? ¿Qué hombres estaban en el sorteo? – preguntó ansioso Bill al aire.

–¿Ven? ¡Por eso no traigo a mi novia! Audrey no tendrá despedida de soltera.

–Le voy a arrancar la polla… se la voy a arrancar de un jalón… - Harry caminaba de un lado a otro como león enjaulado.

–Hay que ir por Andrómeda, esto se tiene que aclarar ahora mismo. – exigió Bill.

–Yo iré, ahora vuelvo. – Se ofreció Remus rápidamente viendo que las cosas estaban que ardían.

Pero Harry estaba fuera de sus cabales y cuando Remus se preparaba para desaparecerse se cogió con fuerza a su brazo. Cuando ambos se desaparecieron juntos, todos pensaron que ahora podría pasar cualquier cosa. Desde hacía un año Andrómeda y Narcisa vivían juntas después de quedar viudas. Draco muy probablemente estaría ahí.

Después de varios minutos estuvieron de regreso, primero Remus, luego Andrómeda y al final Harry llevando a Draco que aún se jaloneaba.

–¿Qué demonios te pasa Potter?

–Que te vas a morir, Malfoy. Te voy a arrancar la polla… - Charlie se apresuró a contener a Harry y logró hacer que se sentara en una silla.

–Gente loca, lo que me faltaba… - susurró Draco acomodándose la ropa y levantando su varita para irse.

–No te vayas Draco, vine a explicarlo todo y esto te concierne.

Se hizo el silencio.

–Todo es mi culpa. Yo recomendé a las chicas que no era bueno tener sólo un amante en la vida. _Aún lo creo_. Abrí el reto para ellas… y ellas lo tomaron. Fue una situación delicada en todos los sentidos. Ofrecieron a sus parejas y se ofrecieron ellas mismas. Lo echamos a la suerte, así fue.

–Quiero saber con quien estuvo Fleur.

–¿Fleur?... Ella… con Arkadi.

–¿Quién demonios es Arkadi?

–¿Me estás diciendo que Astoria se acostó con alguno de estos imbéciles, por consejo tuyo?

–Si, Draco.

–¿Sabes cuándo voy a permitir que vuelvas a ver a Astoria? ¡NUNCA! – Draco estaba desencajado en la sorpresa.

–Creo que deberían estar todos los implicados. ¿Quiénes estaban en la fiesta? – opinó Remus tratando de poner en claro todo.

–Ginny, Luna, Hermione…

–Fleur…

–Astoria.

–Hanna… ¿Quién falta?

Todos se esforzaban en pensar, sabían que alguien se les escapaba.

–La niña hindú, ¿no? Una muy guapa. – Percy la recordó.

–¡Parvati!

–Bien, eso pone en el sorteo a… Harry, Ron, Neville, Draco, Bill… el novio de Parvati y… Luna no tiene novio.

–Arkadi es el novio de Parvati. Y Luna puso a alguien con quien sostiene cierta relación. Un muchacho negro muy guapo. – aclaró Andrómeda.

–¿Dean?

–Si, él.

Los chicos estaban tremendamente contrariados, confundidos y alterados. Andrómeda no quiso explicar más hasta que no estuvieran todos los implicados. Draco reconoció conocer a Arkadi y se ofreció a ir por él, mientras que Neville fue por Dean a su casa. A su regreso fueron puestos brevemente al tanto de las cosas, ambos lucieron confundidos. Arkadi parecía con deseos de romper algo.

–Estamos todos, habla ya. – exigió Draco.

–Bueno, como ya lo sabes, Ginny estuvo con Draco, –dijo Andrómeda hacia Harry. Draco frunció el ceño con extrañeza.

– ¡Vaya! ¿Por eso me quieres arrancar la polla?

–¡Y todavía tengo ganas!

–¡SSHHHH! Sigue, por favor.

–Harry con Hanna, Neville con Hermione, Ron con Luna, Dean con Parvati y Arkadi con Fleur.

–¿Y ASTORIA? – manoteó Draco en el aire perdiendo toda aristocracia.

–Aah claro Astoria, ella estuvo con Bill.

–Genial, y ahora la pregunta del millón: ¡CUÁNDO! – escupió Ron con necedad.

–Fue esa noche. – afirmó Neville con la mirada segura. –Esa misma noche.

–¿Cuál, la de mi boda?

–Noo, imbécil. La noche de la fiesta. Claro, fue esa noche… - Draco tenía recuerdos en la mirada, lo afirmó con la misma seguridad que Neville.

–¿Cómo lo sabes tan seguro? – las mejillas de Harry no disminuían el color.

–¡Porque es obvio!. Fue esa noche. _Debí suponerlo_… - Draco dijo las últimas palabras más para él mismo que como respuesta a Harry.

–¿Ah sí? ¿_Debiste suponerlo_? Y por qué, hurón hijo de put…

–Cállate ya Potter. TÚ mujer se metió EN MI cama. Yo no la busqué.

Remus atajó a Harry al tiempo que ya se lanzaba sobre Draco. El rubio por su parte tomó una silla y se sentó mientras cubría su risa con la mano.

–¡Mucha risa pendejo!

–Me da risa… no puedo creer que me acosté con tu mujer, con _la comadreja_. Si lo hubiera planeado Potter, por Merlin que no me sale jeje.

–¿Si? Pues tu mujer se acostó con Bill, que es nada menos que la mejor bichola de Inglaterra. – le replicó George en defensa de su familia. Draco frunció la cara.

–Pues yo no sé, pero aquí van a empezar a arrancarse pollas… - dijo Harry amenazante hacia Draco.

–Yo te apoyo. – dijo Ron clavando su mirada en Neville.

–Me parece muy bien. Yo empiezo. – Respondió Neville con serenidad. Harry se quedó tieso.

–Dejen de decir estupideces. Creo que ha quedado aclarado que no hay culpables. Fue… un _experimento_ de tipo sexual que decidieron hacer sus mujeres a propósito de una despedida de soltera, en dónde ya sabemos que uno se anima con facilidad a realizar retos y a hacer cosas que fuera de esas condiciones no harían. Ahora regresen a sus casas y… _olvídenlo_. –Sirius sabía en el fondo que su discurso no daría resultados.

–Yo crreo que debemos hacerr algo… no sé qué, perro algo…

–Yo te apoyo…

* * *

**Yeoshua, **qué sentida estoy contigo, actualicé el dia de Reyes por ti y nada que te apareciste... =S

**N/A:** Bueno chicos, esto no se acaba hasta que se acaba. Y este fic se acaba hasta la próxima porque le falta el epílogo que concluirá con este enredo. Estrellita a los que supusieron que se enterarían. Pero a que nadie acertó el _cómo_. xDD.

****Actualización de ultima hora... **no estoy segura de que se acabe... _aún no lo decido_. Tengo una nueva idea entre ceja y oreja... no lo sé. Stay Tunned.


	17. Epílogo

**EPILOGO**

–¿Como qué?…- preguntó Andrómeda retadoramente. Nadie respondió. –_Me dan pena_… no tienen ni pizca de las agallas de sus mujeres, ni de seguridad en sí mismos, ¡ni de nada! Ellas los VIERON a ustedes CON OTRA y pudieron soportarlo y aprender de ello. Y créanme que aunque fue fuerte, fue muy útil para todas conocer a otros hombres y verlos a ustedes con otras mujeres porque ahí se muestra todo lo que realmente son. Ustedes deberían de aprender un poco del valor de ellas.

Los caballeros se quedaron en silencio pero su ira, celos y egoísmo persistió. Nada parecía convencerlos hasta que Andrómeda volvió a hablar.

–Aunque, si quieren hacer algo, podemos hacer una cosa. Tengo entendido que usaron veritaserum en su fiesta. Entonces, si están dispuestos a afrontarlo bébanlo de nuevo, y… _si eso les calma_, confiesen honestamente si se dieron cuenta de las diferencias con su mujer y qué significó esa noche para ustedes.

Los chicos se mostraron indecisos. Por un lado deseaban saber algo de lo que había pasado esa noche, pero por otro, sería un verdadero reto soportarlo. Pero no podrían vivir con la duda. En conclusión, lo bebieron.

Las gotas de veritaserum fueron revueltas en generosos vasos con Whiskey, la mayoría de los implicados bebieron hasta el fondo. Algunos incluso, volvieron a servirse. Había que prepararse de algún modo.

–Que empiece Draco que dice que fue _OBVIO_. – ironizó Harry.

–Pues sí… y tal vez sea el más imbécil de todos, porque sabiendo perfectamente que todo era diferente a Astoria, nunca se me ocurrió suponer que aunque la estaba viendo, no era ella. – el veritaserum hizo al rubio hablar con total honestidad.

–¿Cómo supiste que no era ella?

–Pues de entrada por el cuerpo, no tienen nada que ver. Además el carácter, tu mujer es muy enojona. Rezonga por todo. Se puso furiosa de un instante a otro. Pensé que me iba a golpear. Nos peleamos, _por si te consuela saberlo_…

–Me alegro. –dijo Ron secamente.

–Algo le habrás hecho… - dijo Harry con acidez.

–Pues no. Le dije algo… no recuerdo qué. – Se queda pensativo –creo que fue algo sobre que estaba hinchada o algo así. – dijo el rubio haciendo ademanes de bultos en el pecho con las manos.

–¿De casualidad no le dijiste que estaba _aguada_? – preguntó Charlie inquisitivo, con la sonrisa en los labios anticipando la respuesta.

–Sí… eso fue. Se puso como loca. Después, todo marchó bien. _Pero es muy diferente a Astoria_.

–Sii, eso ya lo has dicho, ¿qué más notaste? – preguntó Andrómeda sacándole más la sopa.

–No sé si sea así siempre, pero me pareció tímida en la cama. De las que empieza muy valiente y luego no sabe cómo acabar. Tal vez porque estaba conmigo, aunque no creo. Me pareció que estaba contenida. No es muy complaciente… No le gusta hacer sexo oral pero le gusta que se lo hagan…- continuó Draco alzando ambas cejas.

La ventana de la cocina estalló en pedazos. Harry tenía los ojos cerrados.

–Perfecto, estaba haciendo calor… - murmuró George con nerviosismo.

–¿Di en el llaga Potter?

–Ojalá te hubiera arrancado la polla de una mordida. Al menos no lo disfrutaste…

–Es pésima para las mamadas, pero aún así lo disfruté. Fue una muy buena noche. A pesar de todo, es de esas que se recuerdan. Aunque… estuvo a punto de irse, no sé qué diablos te ve, pero te ama. – finalizó el rubio tratando de poner un toque despreciativo a su valioso comentario.

Harry permaneció con fuego en la mirada y el monstruo de los celos haciendo de las suyas en todo su cuerpo. Que Draco le dijera que lo amaba después de decirle que había metido su asqueroso pene en la dulce boquita de su mujer, no lo hacía sentir mejor.

–Bien Draco, ahora tienes el derecho de preguntar. – invitó Andrómeda.

Entonces el rubio transformó su mirada en acero puro fijándose en Bill. No le dijo nada, pero no fue necesario. La mirada de Draco era intensa y cargada de celos.

–Me siento más imbécil que tú… Nunca me di cuenta. No noté absolutamente nada. Aún ahora cuando trato de recordar diferencias, casi no puedo distinguir nada. – Bill bajó la mirada apenado, parecía decepcionado de sí mismo.

–Bueno, hablando en plata, si no fuera por el color del cabello, de espaldas se parecen bastante. No es tu culpa. – le dijo Charlie palmeándole la espalda. –Tal vez a la hora de la pasión también se parecen…

–¿Astoria estuvo contenida, _como Ginny_? – preguntó el rubio esperanzado.

–No, al contrario. Se parecía mucho a Fleur. Desenvuelta, libre, aventurera… _muy expresiva_… Supongo que son parecidas hasta en eso. Yo lo disfruté y ella también lo hizo. – finalizó sosteniendo su mirada.

Draco tenía los labios cerrados y la misma expresión de una piedra.

–Bueno, incluso las chicas mientras intercambiaban sus ropas comentaron su gran parecido. Fue una coincidencia. Ahora te toca escuchar a Arkadi. – habló Andrómeda dirigiéndose a Bill.

–Espera… una pregunta más. – dijo el rubio con voz firme, sin moverse desde su lugar. Todos voltearon a verlo. –¿Lo hicieron dentro de la casa o… fuera, al aire libre?

–Al aire libre, en el mar.

La mandíbula de Draco se trabó y se quedó inmóvil.

–¿Te dio en la llaga Malfoy? – preguntó el gemelo sonriendo.

Draco hizo gala de su mejor cara de desprecio y sacando su varita expulsó un lazo que le cosió los labios a George al instante.

–¡Draco! Por Merlin, dénme su varitas. ¡Todos! –dijo Remus mientras recogía las varitas y deshacía el hechizo del rubio. –Parece que todavía están en el colegio…

–Hombres… - suspiró Andrómeda. –Te escuchamos. – repitió hacia Arkadi.

–Yo también noté diferrencias. Cuando la abrracé al llegar supe que erra mucho más alta, perro ella me dijo que erra un hechizo especial en sus zapatos… y le creí. Crreí todo como un tonto. Porque todo parrecía una sorpresa marravillosa. Que ella estuvierra dándome una sorpresa de ese tipo, me dejó ciego.

–¿Sorpresa de cuál tipo? – preguntó Bill.

–Presentarse en mi casa, de noche; sin otrro objetivo que pasarla conmigo. _Tan decidida_… Parrvati no lo hubierra hecho. Sólo de imaginar lo que pensarría mi mayordomo se habría ruborizado. – Terminó el soviético con expresión triste.

–Lo disfrutaste…

–_Como una de las cosas más bellas de mi vida_.

Bill no acertó ni a molestarse ni a ponerse celoso. Era más fuerte la evidente desilusión de Arkadi, él hubiera deseado con todas sus fuerzas que fuera su novia. No podría culparlo.

–¿Quién estuvo con Parrvati? – preguntó Arkadi buscando ansioso con la mirada.

–Yo. – Respondió Dean. –Y supongo que soy el menos imbécil e infeliz de todos jeje. Yo no tengo una relación con Luna… y de hecho, me halaga bastante que me haya contado como su pareja. Nos vemos de vez en cuando, somos buenos amigos. Y además con lo de su viaje, no se me hizo raro que hubiera cambiado… ¡Y vaya que había cambiado!. Parvati está hecha un _cuero_…

La mirada de Arkadi se puso más osca que de costumbre. Estaba hiper-serio.

–Lo siento, es el efecto del veritaserum. Pero mentiría si te dijera que no lo disfruté… fue genial. Aunque también sentí que estaba tímida; y decía cosas… jajaja pero pensé que eran payasadas de Luna jajajaja. _Pobrecita_, a lo mejor estaba asustada.

–Ríes mucho al recordarlo. – dijo secamente Arkadi.

–Es que me pasa lo que a Draco. No puedo creer que me haya acostado con Parvati… Cuando estuvimos en el colegio le dediqué varios sueños… ¡y pensar que los cumplí sin darme cuenta! Jajajaja.

Los chicos apenas pudieron darse cuenta en qué momento se había levantado Arkadi de su lugar y había cruzado la sala. Para cuando se dieron cuenta Dean ya estaba tirado en el piso con el labio roto. Dean aceptó el golpe sin hablar ni defenderse, mientras Charlie ya había sujetado a Arkadi y lo llevaba de nuevo a su lugar.

–_Errrr_, ¿con quién estuvo Luna entonces? – preguntó Dean al volver a sentarse limpiando su labio.

–Ron…

–Me uno a los pendejos. No me di cuenta. – respondió Ron sorprendido y abatido. –Si lo reflexiono, como que hay detalles que… que noto, pero… _no sé_… Luna fue… sí fue diferente a Hermione, pero también muy parecida y, _la neta fue uno de los mejores polvos de mi vida_.

–Luna tiene un poder sensacional para hacerte sentir en las nubes, como fuera de este mundo… - Completó Dean recordando con admiración. –Me fascina.

–Sí, me puso como pocas veces… fue diferente, loco… Y ya, habla Neville.

–Me pasó prácticamente lo mismo que a Draco. Demasiadas diferencias. Desde que le tomé la mano al irnos supe que no era la mano de Hanna… Estaba muy ligera, muy delgada… Me dijo que estaba tomando una poción para adelgazar y verse muy guapa en la boda de Hermione. Y aunque se me hizo muy raro que Hanna hiciera eso, no desconfié… _Qué puedo decir_…

–¡Todo! Dilo todo. – exigió el pelirrojo.

–Cuando hicimos el amor… bueno, tú sabes cómo es Hermione. Fue igual. Es… _muy apasionada_, entregada. Era raro porque Hanna no es así, pero yo pensé que se había tomado algo… Y si, me gustó, fue como explorar en otra cosa que no acostumbro, y fue muy bueno, pero me quedo con Hanna.

–Já, más te vale.

–Ahora, me interesa mucho escucharte Harry.

Harry contuvo el aire y se pasó las manos por el cabello, luego se sentó. Su congoja por pensar en Draco y Ginny en la cama era tanta que se había olvidado de que se había acostado con la mujer de Neville, un amigo muy querido para él. Suspiró.

–Pues sí, la sentí más llenita… Fue linda, tierna… _cariñosa_. Diferente a Ginny, ahora lo veo.

–En tu recuerdo evocaste esa noche…

–Sí, bueno… _Ginny_… es decir, Hanna… había estado muy dispuesta… - Harry volvió a ver a Draco y trato de evitar el comentar sobre sus problemas maritales, los chicos sabrían entender a lo que se refería. – _sin_ _problemas_… Fue una buena noche. Muy bonita. Perdóname Neville.

El silencio envolvió la sala mientras cada uno, involucrados o no, pensaban en todo lo que habían escuchado. En lo que habían vivido, y en lo que venía más adelante…

–Quisiera que hubieran escuchado las palabras que se decían ellas al regresar de sus recuerdos… "_Tienes un gran esposo, te ama_"… "_Casi se da cuenta, te conoce muy bien_"… Se maravillaron de ver como las aman… y volvieron contentas con aprendizajes que obtuvieron sólo para poder disfrutarlos con ustedes. –comentó Andrómeda.

–Hubiera preferido que lo aprendiera conmigo. Con-Migo. – Ron era una piedra de obstinación. Y seguía serio.

–Ron, no sabes lo que dices. Lo que Neville le mostró a Hermione tu no lo hubieras podido hacer, ¡ni lo todo lo que aprendió Ginny con Draco! O todo lo que logró Dean con Parvati… esas cosas no se aprenden con el mismo hombre. Y aunque ahora se quejan SÉ que ya han empezado a cosechar todos esos frutos. LO SÉ.

Nadie parecía poder negarlo en verdad. Todo parecía horriblemente cierto.

–Y hablando de _frutos_… - al sonido de esa palabra todos tensaron sus cuerpos. –Creo que hay algo que queda por saber… -dijo Charlie enfrentándolos a la parte más difícil.

No pasó más de un segundo de espera en el cual algunos cuerpos se relajaron y otros… tres en particular, crisparon sus miradas con verdadero pánico. Una mirada esmeralda, una azul y una gris como el acero.

–Nada de eso. ¡Ellas salieron de la casa perfectamente preparadas! – respondió rápidamente Andrómeda antes de que la tensión se dejara correr.

Por suerte, la reacción personal de los implicados impidió que pudieran estar al pendiente de los demás, para cuando reaccionaron Andrómeda ya había respondido.

–¿Se los dirán? – preguntó Andrómeda temerosa.

Los caballeros vivían una lucha interna, difícil decisión.

–No. Yo no lo haré. – dijo Bill suavemente.

–Ni yo, pero de mi cuenta corre que Astoria no vuelva a asistir contigo a ningún lado. – espetó el rubio.

Todos, uno a uno, fueron acordando no decir nada ni hacer reclamaciones de ningún tipo. Sólo faltaba Harry, quien permanecía en silencio. En debate interno.

–¿Harry?

El pelinegro quedó en silencio con la mirada perdida.

–Ya Potter… no quiero un divorcio en mi conciencia. Ya te dije que te quiere… - Draco parecía tenso y apenado a la vez.

–No diré nada yo tampoco.

–Bien, ahora vayan con ellas y disfrútenlas, tienen grandes esposas. Y ellas son también muy afortunadas. –comentó la dama.

–¿Y ya? ¿Esto es todo? _Ellas, simplemente…_ ¿no darán al menos una revancha?. ¡Ustedes tienen derecho a los mismos _aprendizajes_ que ellas! ¿no?; Digo… - incitó George imprudentemente.

Nadie habló. Andrómeda y Sirius se voltearon a ver inquietos y nerviosos. Las cosas podían tomar un camino… más lejano del que ellos pensaron. Pero los chicos se mantuvieron en silencio. Ni siquiera sus respiraciones se escuchaban. Qué había por decir… nada. Lo que ellos más deseaban en ese momento era ir, y mirarlas a los ojos para saber si ellos, sus hombres, seguían en sus pupilas. A pesar, de todo ellos sabían que así era.

–Err… prometo no volver a organizar una despedida de soltera donde estén sus esposas… lo juro jeje. – finalizó Andrómeda tratando romper la tensión.

–Claro que no, a la próxima ¡organizarás la del novio! – rió Charlie palmeando a Percy en la espalda, a quien, maldita la gracia que le hizo.

* * *

**N/A: Bien, el epilogo llegó. Y sé que muchos tendrá opiniones encontradas sobre la forma en que han sucedido las cosas, pero desafortunadamente, así son la cosas en la vida, hay cosas que uno debe aceptar dolorosamente, silencios que quedan en el corazón y recuerdos de satisfacciones culpables que no se borran. Espero que les haya gustado y en algunos meses me hagan el honor de volver a leerme. Vienen por ahí, en lista de espera dos fics, un Drinny**** y un Weasleycest****… pero aún no decido qué escribir primero…**

**Gracias.**

**La Comadreja.**


End file.
